Si es que existe la felicidad
by lulufma
Summary: Si es que existe la felicidad, esa sería el estar a tu lado pero...¿si tú no piensas lo mismo? ROYAI
1. Abrazos de consuelo

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, son de propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Capítulo 1: Abrazos de consuelo.**

(Riza POV)

_ Se ve muy caro, los abogados deben de ganar muy bien.

_ Cállate Havoc, es de mal gusto hacer comentarios de ese tipo.

_ Breda tiene razón Havoc, felicidades teniente. Pido permiso para poder darle un abrazo.

Fuery fue el primero en felicitarme y darme un abrazo, era de esperarse, siempre fue el más sensible de todos, desde que recogió a Hayate pudimos notarlo. El abrazo no me supo a un 'felicidades teniente', ese abrazo sabía a un 'buena suerte' aunque sé que los deseos de Fuery y de los demás eran de los más sinceros.

Quizá era yo quien no quería ser feliz, debería trabajar más ello.

* * *

(Roy POV)

Ver a todos rodeando a la teniente fue algo… inusual. Estaba acostumbrado a la imagen de todos sentados trabajando en un escritorio quienes al notar mi presencia se paraban y saludaban formalmente.

_ Coronel, lo lamento, no notamos su presencia.

Fuery se disculpa por todos y hacen el típico saludo militar, mano firme a la altura de la frente, tengo que admitir que esta imagen siempre me complace.

De inmediato noto algo raro en la teniente, ¿eso es rímel? Si no la conociera bien pensaría que es brillo labial lo que está usando. No acostumbro quedarme a mirar por largo tiempo a mis subordinados pero el hecho de que esta mañana la teniente Hawkeye fuera el centro de atención me tuvo sin cuidado.

Oh, ya entendí. El anillo de oro colocado en sus dedo medio lo explica todo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Bueno este es mi primer fic que fue inspirado por mi hámster. Ustedes dirán, cómo diablos un hámster puede inspirar una historia royai, bueno, mi hámster se llama Roy por sus ojitos negros y redondos.

Este fic va dedicado a todos los fans de FMA que esperamos ansiosos la película (en especial a los fans del royai) y a mi hámster del cual me dijeron que sólo vivían 3 meses y hoy ha cumplido 6 meses y sigue tan bello como siempre.

Las actualizaciones no estoy segura por lo que no tengo Internet en mi casa pero en unos días me lo instalarán así que nos leemos cuando podamos.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	2. Aquel tipo de la cafetería

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece y nuca será mío, maldición!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Aquel tipo de la cafetería**

(Rebeca POV)

_ Pero si yo he venido miles de veces y nunca encuentro a alguien que valga la pena. Vamos, cuéntame de nuevo qué fue lo que pasó.

Eso era cierto, siempre venía a esta cafetería cuando me encontraba en Central y en mis descansos con la esperanza de encontrarme a un hombre atractivo, elegante y adinerado, ¿a caso es mucho pedir?, pero no, la buena suerte siempre la tenía Riza, yo sólo encontraba sargentos y jóvenes sin dinero, qué diablos.

_ Te he contado la misma historia miles de veces Rebeca, cánsate.

_ Pero Riza…

La mujer era un hueso duro de roer, si bien me había contado miles de veces la misma historia, ella no entraba en detalles y todo el mundo sabe que los detalles siempre eran el 70% de interesante de cada historia y hablar de él era como insultarla o al menos eso era lo que expresaba su rostro.

_ ¿Eso es rímel o a caso nunca noté que tus pestañas eran tan largas y gruesas?

Esta vez logré hacer sonrojar a mi amiga y eso era cosa muy difícil de conseguir para los demás porque para mí era de lo más fácil, bastaba con pronunciar la palabra mágica: sexo.

Riza es una caja con candado, tal vez los hombres de hoy estén buscando una mujer así como ella, misteriosa y discreta, aplicaré esta técnica con el primero que se me acerque.

_ Mañana tiene un caso muy importante- comenta.

_ ¿Y por eso te maquillaste? ¿Querías despejar su mente y relajarlo?

Suelto una carcajada que acapara la atención de todos los presentes en la cafetería. Riza está seria y hasta algo enojada, me callo.

_ No te enojes amada. Sólo era una broma.

El tipo es todo un encanto, es de esos en que cuando uno los mira está completamente segura de que no es soltero y de que su esposa o novia es una completa belleza.

A decir verdad, siempre creí que Riza estaba enamorada de su superior, del excesivamente atractivo coronel Roy Mustang, es decir, ¿quién diablos estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su trasero por una persona tan arrogante como lo era él?

Eso me hace pensar, ¿quién es más guapo, el coronel o el abogado? No es que mi mente sea el de una pervertida-o tal vez sí lo sea- pero el hecho de pensar en ambos hizo que surgiera esa pregunta. Bueno, todo dependía si a uno le gustaban más los morenos o los rubios. El coronel daba esa sensación de masculinidad pura, te hacía sentir segura pero a la vez sólo te hacía sentir como una amante. El abogado tenía un porte elegante, te hacía sentir sensible y al contrario de Mustang, él te hacía sentir como su esposa, bueno, al menos eso sentí en cuanto lo vi junto a Riza.

La historia del cómo se conocieron es un tanto… común, para ser sinceros. Dos personas solas y sin esperanza alguna para amar, avanzados de edad para el matrimonio deciden juntarse. Digo que es común porque si uno se pone a pensar, hay mucha gente que va llegando a los 30 y muere por casarse, sólo es cuestión de decirlo pero gente testaruda suele usar frases como: "Mejor solo que mal acompañado" o "No necesito casarme para ser feliz". Los refranes no tienen nada de malo, el problema radica en las personas que lo dicen, no son sinceras consigo mismas.

Claro que Riza tuvo mucha suerte de encontrar a un hombre adinerado y sobretodo soltero, ¿dónde estaba yo en ese momento?

_ Y bien, ¿es cierto lo que dicen?, ¿en verdad los abogados ganan tanto dinero?

* * *

Woah! Gracias amados por los reviews y acá les contesto:

**Fandita-eromena: **amada, el anillo en el dedo medio significa que está comprometida, felizmente, claro; me alegró que fueras el primer review. Sí, lastimosamente nuestro coronel es así de tan tonto que reacciona después de horas, aún falta la conversación que tiene él con la teniente y que espero que me salga bien, la verdad, no quiero fallar en cuanto sus personalidades por eso trato de adivinar qué es lo que haría si en caso estuviera vivo, no! (cómo desearía que así sea) T_T. Lo de que le desean suerte (el abrazo de los demás), bueno, es el punto de vista de Riza porque ella realmente siente que va al calvario al comprometerse. Lo del abogado, pues, no se me ocurrió otra profesión jaja además creo que ganan bien, por algo andan con ternos carísimos no? Jaja. ¿Dijiste 4 años? No sabes el alivio que me has dado, Roy va a vivir! Jaja. Lo de la película, recuerdas que en el último capítulo de FMA brotherhood sale un letrero en letras japonesas? Es el anuncio de la película que se va a estrenar en julio, tiene que ver el tráiler, los diseños de los personajes son distintos, en un tráiler salen roy y riza diferentes pero son ellos. La película se llama milos no sei-naru hoshi, lo malo es que no se sitúa después del final porque sale Alphonse con su armadura T_T.

**Okashira janet: **no te preocupes amada, ten por seguro que mataré al comprometido de Riza, bueno, al menos yo lo creé no? Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él muajajajaja.

Ya verás lo que le pasará en unos 10 capítulos? No estoy segura cuanto dure, creo que hasta más.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para enviarme un review, cuidate.

**Riza-paola:** ay amada, tu review lo sentí como un gran abrazo, en especial el _"__estos pocos renglones me han fasinado ten por seguro que leere cada cap que actualizes". _¿Sabías que fascinar es una de las palabras que más me encantan?, tiene un gran poder de afecto.

Espero que no dejes de leer los demás capítulos te aseguro que cada capítulo lo hago con extremo cuidado, no sabes cuantos tachones hay en mi blog. Y sí, soy mala para alargar capítulos por eso escribo tan poco, apuesto que estos agradecimientos ocupan más espacio que el capítulo en sí. Creo que sí pensamos igual porque el hecho de que Riza encuentre otro es una idea muy tentadora aunque… viva el ROYAI!

Por cierto, la canción "We belong together" de Toy Story3 me rompió el corazón, bien merecido tiene los dos oscar.

Si es que alargué las respuestas a sus comentarios es porque en verdad me interesan, así que:

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	3. Ya no más horas extras

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece al igual que todos sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ya no más horas extras.**

(Roy POV)

Era obvio y aún así nunca me di cuenta. Hawkeye era mi subordinada más fiel y el día-unos meses atrás-en que me pidió permiso para salir más temprano (y eso significaba que ya no podía quedarse horas extras trabajando conmigo) debí notarlo. No es que me interese y menos aún que me obsesione la vida personal de mis subordinados pero Hawkeye es mi mano derecha y no puedo permitir que cosas insignificantes como el amor la distraigan del trabajo.

Siempre creí que pensábamos igual, que el amor sólo nos distraía de nuestra meta, de nuestro sueño, pero tal vez me equivoqué. _Hawkeye se había enamorado_. Suena raro y lo repito en mi mente para acostumbrarme a la idea. _Hawkeye se había enamorado_. Frunzo el ceño.

No, no creo acostumbrarme a la idea.

* * *

(Recuerdos de una conversación muy 'amena')

_-¿A caso estás tan loca como para rechazarlo? Siempre creí que eras rara, perdón, distinta, pero no tonta. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres quieren tomar tu lugar? Yo soy una de ellas. En serio Riza, hay que ser muy tonta para si quiera pensar en no aceptar su propuesta. Yo estaría más ocupada redactando mi renuncia y viendo tiendas de ropa, a propósito, una amiga me contó que habían…_

_-Yo no pienso renunciar Rebeca._

_-¡Ay Riza, no digas nada más que voy a enloquecer! Sé que te gusta tu trabajo pero despierta, vas a ser millonaria, ¿has visto en qué mansión vas a vivir? ¡Es tan o más grande que la mansión de los Armstron! No me digas que…_

_-¿No me digas qué?_

_-¡Lo sabía!, ¿pero cómo resistirse a un cuerpo bien formado? Yo sabía que tu ciega lealtad no era en vano, ¿pero cómo no me di cuenta si siempre estuvo ahí? Estabas enamorada de tu jefe y no me…_

_-¿De mi jefe?_

_-¿El coronel no es tu jefe?_

_-¿El coronel?_

_-¿A caso no amas al coronel Mustang? _

* * *

Y aquí está la actualización, lamento que no sea largo pero ya saben cómo funciono.

De nuevo gracias por leer, en especial a los que dejaron reviews:

**Okashira janet:** pues sí amada, Rebeca es un personaje fácil de explotar; sólo tienes que meterte en la mente de una pervertida, además que tengo una amiga que felizmente me ayuda, es igual a ella. Sí, el abogado está buenazo (cómo diría mi amiga Magdalena) y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review.

**Fandita-eromena:** traté de actualizar rápido porque de repente se les olvidaba la trama (a mí a veces se me olvidan y tengo que releer), pero te confieso amada que hasta ahora sólo tengo los 4 primeros capítulos, el 5º está en proceso. Completamente de acuerdo, ¿quién no ama a Roy? Gracias por escribir, no saben la felicidad que siento y aquí está el capítulo.

**DUCKAN: **estoy muy bien amada, gracias por preguntar. Que bien que te haya encantado la historia y sobretodo que te tomes el tiempo para escribirme, mil gracias. Lo de la relación de Riza, estás completamente en lo cierto, no quiero que Riza esté triste, no se lo merece. Lo de los celos, espera amada, Roy aún no sabe lo que siente (por eso aún no hay royai) pero ya vendrá el capítulo (sí, yo también lo ansío).

Lastimosamente se acabaron mis vacaciones y entro a mi último año de vida escolar, así que desde el capítulo 5, no estoy segura si actualizaré pronto, espero que sí y que los profesores no sean tan malos conmigo. El próximo capítulo es la conversación de Roy y Riza.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	4. Está invitado

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece por lo tanto sus personajes tampoco.

**Capítulo 4: Está invitado. **

(Roy POV)

- Teniente, necesito que se quede horas extras para poder terminar con el trabajo que se atrasó la semana pasada por favor.

- Disculpe mi coronel, no creo que pueda, tengo asuntos personales que atender.

¿A caso no es fácil enojarse cuando alguien dice 'asuntos personales'?

- ¿Era muy importante ese documento?-pregunta.

Por su pregunta supongo que se dio cuenta de mi ceño fruncido, es muy raro cómo cambian las personas de un día para otro. Hace unos meses, todos los documentos eran importantes para la teniente, tanto así que me hacía posponer citas todo el tiempo; ahora suele hacer el trabajo de manera responsable pero no tanto cómo recordaba, cuando se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche.

- Creí que para usted todos los documentos eran importantes.- reclamo.

Se sonroja levemente, como lo hacía de pequeña, antes que Ishbal se llevara todo.

- Disculpe coronel, déjeme hacer una llamada. Con su permiso, enseguida vuelvo.

Adiviné, iba a llamar al abogado que tiene como comprometido. Tengo que admitir que el primer día que supe sobre su compromiso la seguí, quería asegurarme que el tipo con el que estaba era un buen hombre, después de todo su padre me encargó que la cuidara ¿no?, y para mi mala suerte, el abogado había resultado más que un buen tipo. Supongo que el tipo era el sueño ideal de cada mujer (me siento raro afirmando esto): elegante, caballero, ¿atractivo?, bueno, eso es lo que escuché de las secretarias.

La teniente regresa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos…

- Disculpe por la tardanza coronel. ¿Cuál es el documento?

Le ofrezco el documento mientras voy terminando el trabajo que se me atrasó hace tres días. Sería más fácil si no tuviera que leer tantos papeles con letras tan pequeñas, eso es trabajo de un… abogado.

- Teniente, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

- Está en todo su derecho señor.

- ¿Su compromiso ya tiene fecha de matrimonio?

Su sonrojo era casi imperceptible.

- Me siento incómoda contestando esa pregunta señor.

- Sólo es un sí o un no.

- Estamos en eso.

He oído miles de veces a mujeres comprometidas decir que no tenían fecha fija de boda y todas ellas aún no están casadas. Existe la posibilidad de que la teniente sea una de ellas, honestamente, espero que sí. No me puedo imaginar a mi equipo sin la teniente, así diga que me seguirá hasta el mismo infierno, es obvio que no lo hará si eso incluye un riesgo a su familia. ¿Familia? Creo que me estoy adelantando.

- Disculpe coronel pero, ¿por qué preguntó eso?

- Sólo quería saber si estaba invitado.

¿Estoy viendo mal o la teniente tomó un color más pálido? Debo haber visto mal porque enseguida me sonríe y asiente.

- Con todo placer será invitado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Riza POV)

- Sólo quería saber si estaba invitado.

De repente la garganta se me secó, como el día en que Lust me dijo que el coronel estaba muerto, fue una reacción rara y sentí una extrema lividez.

- Con todo placer será invitado.

Luego un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la oficina, mi garganta seguía seca y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper con el silencio. Nunca había sido así. Antes, nuestro silencio era hasta tranquilizante, el único ruido que se oía era el del bolígrafo, cuando el coronel terminaba de leer el extenso documento. Ahora, yo moría por salir de ahí y no por el hecho de ver a Benjamín, sino por el hecho de escapar de la incomodidad de la oficina. Ese siempre había sido como mi segundo hogar y ahora era un lugar frío en donde se me secaba la garganta.

Tal vez, si terminara el compromiso, las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero es que Benjamín tenía tantas ganas de que la boda se haga lo más antes posible que era difícil siquiera hablar de postergar la boda.

_¿A caso no amas al coronel Mustang?_ Tuve que agradecer que el documento me cubriera toda la cara porque la sangre se me subió a la cara. Yo no amo al coronel, si Rebeca cuestiona mi lealtad es porque no sabe a cerca de la promesa que hicimos hace ya bastantes años. Respeto es lo que siento, admiración y afecto también.

No entiendo porqué Rebeca no puede entender que la relación de un hombre y una mujer no sólo se basa en el sexo.

- Parece un buen hombre.

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Lo es, señor.

Y no mentía, de hecho, era tan buen hombre que no me merecía. Necesitaba una mujer bella y que sobretodo, no tenga las manos manchadas de sangre.

Recuerdo que en ese momento, cuando le confesé que había participado en la masacre de Ishbal y que me consideraba un monstruo, Benjamín me tomó de las manos con suma delicadeza y me pidió que no vuelva a decir eso de mí.

- Y pensar que el Fürer Grumman, su abuelo, me ofreció su mano en matrimonio. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Capítulo 4 terminado, creo que es el más largo que he hecho, en serio lo intenté amadas.

Aquí Lulu, reportándose desde la clase de computación de mi colegio esperando que el profesor no me pille.

Agradecimientos a:

**Okashira janet:** No amada, no entres en huelga de hambre, los fans del royai no se pueden extinguir aún. Es mi primer capítulo más o menos largo, en serio lo intenté.

Gracias por seguir mi historia y tomarte el tiempo de escribirme en todos los capítulos.

**Riza-paola:** no te preocupes amada, te perdono, jaja no mentira, yo debería darte las gracias por dejar al menos un review para esta pobre escritora. Tienes razón, el colegio absorbe y ¡viva las promociones 2011! ¿Te parece interesante? Voy a llorar de la felicidad, como ves, alargué el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Luvi hawkeye: **hola amada, veo que cada vez son más los que dejan un review, eso me alegra. Así es, es Rebeca quien hace dudar a Riza sobre sus sentimientos y ya veremos cómo Roy reacciona, ya veremos muajaja, sí, es una risa malvada.

**Dark-san86: **no te preocupes amada, Roy va a despertar, muajaja (debería dejar de reírme maliciosamente). Sí, Rebeca es un personaje explotable, me da risa. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, cada vez son más (no sabes cómo estoy bailando). El abogado, pues ya veremos. ¡Sí, vivan los hámsters! Son lindos, mira mi perfil, allí estamos Roy y yo poseros. Gracias por escribir amada.

**Noriko X: **Sí, Roy es muy tonto, pronto verán su reacción pero todavía falta. Tranquila amada, tendrás que esperar una larga fila para quedarse con Roy, yo estoy primera.

Gracias por escribir.

El próximo capítulo es acerca del cómo se conocieron Benjamín y Riza, cómo verán, los capítulos están salteados, no cumplen un tiempo lineal.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	5. Aquel día

**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente FMA no me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5: Aquel día.

(Riza POV)

El ajetreo del papeleo por las nuevas leyes que serían establecidas en Ishbal me dejó estresada. Si es que aún estábamos en Central era porque los ishvalitas habían rehusado todo tipo de acercamiento con los militares así que el papeleo lo hacíamos aquí, en Central. Sólo viajábamos a Ishbal para inspeccionar las obras que se estaban realizando.

El fürer Grumman nos había asegurado que en unos meses todos los subordinados del General Mustang y él íbamos a ser trasladados al cuartel del Sur para poder observar de cerca el progreso de Ishbal.

Luego de hacer algunas compras decidí parar en la cafetería. Un buen café siempre viene bien en la noche. Pedí un café y una rebanada de pastel. Luego iría a cortarme el cabello, me está empezando a molestar…

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

No me di cuenta de la presencia del hombre puesto que mi mirada estaba fija en el mantel. Era razonable que quisiera sentarse allí, no había más asientos disponibles.

- Supongo.

Él tomó asiento y levantó la mano en dirección al camarero, hizo su pedido y el camarero se marchó. En seguida llegaron con mi pedido.

- ¿Te gusta el pastel de crema?

- Sí.

- ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

- Soy militar.

No sé porqué dije eso pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su respuesta.

-¿Y está prohibido hablar con los militares o a caso es una tradición venir a este lugar?

Esta vez levanté mi mirada, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, eso me hizo acordar a alguien. Sus ojos verdes brillaban. No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Me gusta tu cabello.

- Hoy me lo cortaré.

Soltó una pequeña risa y continuó.

- ¿No te agrado, verdad?

Pedí la cuenta y pagué.

Al día siguiente me encontré yendo a la misma cafetería y a la misma hora.

- ¿Me esperabas?

Para mi sorpresa le sonreí y me avergoncé por ser tan obvia. Ese día fue el primero en que no me quedé horas extras con el coronel.

Pasaron meses, cuatro, dos de amistad y dos de noviazgo y no dejé de ir a la misma cafetería a las 7 de la noche. Me corté el cabello y él ni siquiera lo comentó, a diferencia del coronel que me me cuestionó casi una hora.

Fue el quinto mes cuando todo tomó forma.

- Que me haya sentado contigo el día en que nos conocimos no fue coincidencia.

- No había asientos disponibles.

Él me sonrío y me tomó de las manos, como siempre hacía cuando iba a decir algo importante.

- ¿No crees que pude haberme ido a otro lugar?

No dije nada.

- Como tu verás Riza, no soy ningún jovencito. Y sin ofender, tú tampoco- no fruncí el ceño porque sabía que estaba hablando en serio- Si aún no me he casado, no es porque no haya querido, al contrario, es lo que más quiero por el momento; tú y yo nos llevamos bien y aunque sólo hemos salido dos meses como novios, deseo tener algo más serio contigo, tal vez que seas mi prometida.

Me quedé helada. Qué diablos estaba pasando, sólo habíamos salido dos meses como pareja… ¿y ya me estaba proponiendo tener una familia?

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué digo?

- ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

- ¿Esposa? No hemos salido ni medio año y… ¿hablas de casarnos?

- ¿A caso tú no sientes la misma afinidad que yo siento?

Claro que la sentía, sino no hubiera renunciado a las horas extras en el cuartel. Pero había algo que impedía aceptar toda esta locura, el coronel. No podía abandonarlo… profesionalmente, claro.

- Yo no sé…

Me paré y acomodé mi cartera en el hombro.

- Te espero mañana, como siempre- murmuró.

Lo miré y me fui en busca de Rebeca.

Si hay alguien que sabe sobre relaciones, esa es ella.

* * *

Listo amados, las clases de Física me tienen enferma. Bien, no me gustó hacer este capítulo pero era necesario, fue largo porque necesitaba explicar bien la relación de ellos. El tercer capítulo es como respuesta a este (como verán, este capítulo termina cuando Riza va en busca de Rebeca y el tercer capítulo, en la segunda toma, empieza con la conversación de ellas). Desde el capítulo 6 habrá más royai, lo juro, no me maten.

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de escribirme:

**Okashira Janet: **sí, estaba pensando en Havoc, ya veré. Gracias por enviarme un review por cada capítulo.

**Riza-paola: **a mí también me gustó hacer la última parte, fue mi favorita hasta ahora; no te preocupes, la reacción de Riza está en el próximo capítulo y como dije, desde el sexto capítulo habrá más royai, por favor no me linchen. Gracias por escribir.

**Noriko X:** diste en el blanco, Benjamín no puede ser perfecto, ya veremos que va a pasar. Sí, es royai, no me maten pero desde el sexto capítulo pondré más royai, si es que no mato a Roy por ser tan tarado. Gracias por escribir...

Un abrazo muy especial a Aiko Li que puso mi fic en Favorite Story, muchas gracias, me levantas la moral.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	6. Reacciones

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Reacciones.**

(Rebeca POV)

¡Auch! Aún me duele la pierna.

_¿A caso no amas al coronel Mustang? _¿Sólo por decirle la verdad me tuvo que tirar un puntapié? Auch, auch, auch. No debí de haber dicho eso, sino mi pierna estaría intacta.

Ahora mi pierna quedará morada y no podré usar faldas y… ¡Oh! Allí viene Riza.

- ¿Trabajaste con el fürer Grumman, verdad?-está molesta.

- Sí, cuando Grumman era general, hace un año, ¿por qué?

- ¿Viste si alguna vez el coronel Mustang lo visitó?- habla con tanta rapidez.

- Sí, no tan seguido pero era uno de los pocos amigos cercanos de Grumman.

- ¿Escuchabas lo que conversaban?

- Pocas veces… ¿ahora lo está espiando? ¡Qué atrevida Riza1 Nunca me imaginé…

- Si no quieres otra patada mejor cállate Rebeca.

- ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?

- No te puedo decir.

- Oye Riza yo te respondí todo, ahora te toca a ti.

Ella pareció meditarlo, ¿qué clase de persona duda en contarle algo a su mejor amigo?

- Pues… ah…

- Riza ve al grano, no puede ser más grave que el moretón que tengo en la pierna.

- El fürer ofreció mi mano en matrimonio al coronel Mustang.

Dios, sí es más grave. Sé que en este momento debí de haber gritado o reclamarle a Riza la suerte que yo no tenía pero fue tan fuerte le shock que me dejó con el ojo cuadrado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Eso fue hace tiempo Rebeca, el coronel lo tomó como una broma y no pasó nada más.

Al parecer ese viejo verde de Grumman también notó lo que ellos no querían ver.

- Estás muy seria- me susurró.

- ¡Y cómo no estarlo! Decidir entre un matrimonio estable y una aventura en el trabajo. ¡Qué dilema!

- Ya empezaste con tus fantasías.

- A propósito, los rumores a cerca del traslado de Mustang se oyen más.

Su rostro está decepcionado, puedo asegurar que no es por el traslado, debe ser por cómo le coronel se tomó la propuesta de Grumman. Cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Es una sonrisa fingida.

- Benjamín me hizo prometer que la boda sería antes del traslado. ¿Serías mi testigo en la boda?

* * *

(Havoc POV)

Que aburrido. Esto debe ser broma. No recuperé la movilidad de mis piernas para sentarme a leer extensos documentos. Soy un hombre de acción, no de escritorio. La teniente ha llegado. Tengo que admitir que sin sus horas extras el trabajo se multiplica con facilidad, casi por arte de magia. Sé que no soy el único que está en contra de su compromiso, el coronel vive quejándose sobre su ausencia.

- Buenos días teniente, ¿cómo va su compromiso?

Todos nos sorprendimos, era la primera vez que hablaba de ello en frente de todos.

La teniente se avergonzó e hizo algo así como una sonrisa, no estoy seguro de ello.

- Bien, en dos meses me caso.

Puedo asegurar que la cara burlona de Mustang ha cambiado radicalmente. Se para y camina rápidamente hacia la salida. Debe ser muy urgente lo que va a hacer.

* * *

Sé que prometí royai pero en el próximo capítulo sí hay, ya lo he escrito por favor luvi hawkeye no me dispares, quiero vivir. Agradecimientos a:

**Riza-paola**: eres rara amada, haber si un día te visito y me das clases de física. El royai es en el próximo capítulo, gracias por escribir.

**Duckan:** gracias amada, ya me está yendo mejor en física gracias. Tengo que agradecerte porque siempre me das ideas para el próximo capítulo, ya me estaba olvidando que debía de haber una pelea entre ambos. Pensé que a los fans del royai no les iba a gustar el capítulo anterior pero me alegra que te haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo verás la reacción de Roy. Gracias por escribir.

**Luvi hawkeye**: hola amada, por favor no me dispares. Creo que haré maletas y me iré. No mentira, pero en serio no me dispares XD. Exactamente, Riza está entre la perfección... y Roy (XD), pero se dará cuenta que no siempre la perfección es lo mejor. Voy a escuchar la canción, a ver si me inspiro. Voy a ver si los sigue otra vez pero es que como el trabajo se multiplica por arte de magia (soy yo quien lo multiplica). En el próximo capítulo verán la reacción de Roy, gracias por escribir.

**Noriko X:** en el próximo capítulo habrá royai amada, iba a publicar dos capítulos hoy pero este se me borró y gasté tiempo en escribirlo de nuevo. Ya verás qué es lo que esconde, gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86:** sí amada, tenía que describirlo porque entonces Benjamín sería un personaje vacío. Sí pobre Roy, es que me gusta hacerlo sufrir, es un hobby. Creo que actualizaré los martes o miércoles. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	7. Mi inconciente

Disclaimer:

FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Mi inconciente.**

(Grumman POV)

- Necesito pedir urgente mi traslado al sur, su excelencia.

Y allí estaba el muchacho parado frente a mí.

- ¿Y cuál es ese asunto tan urgente?

- Hay problemas en Ishbal, al parecer las construcciones están demorando más de lo debido. Si en caso me concediera el traslado, este duraría unos meses… tal vez tres.

- ¡Oh! Pensé por un momento que querías postergar la boda de mi nieta.

Me aguanto la risa, el muchacho abre ligeramente la boca, es la misma expresión que cuando uno quiere protestar, pero Mustang sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas.

- No sabía que la teniente se iba a casar tan pronto.

- Yo tampoco, Rebeca me lo acaba de decir en la mañana; hoy fue su último día en central. Esa mujer habla hasta por los codos. Pensé que usted ya sabía la noticia.

- No, no tenía idea. Me acaba de sorprender lo que ha dicho.

No me queda otra que aceptar su traslado y también su asenso, el pobre hace la mitad de todo el papeleo de todo central. Y no sólo por eso acepté el traslado, estoy seguro que ese cabeza hueca de Mustang ama a mi nieta, sólo quiero ver hasta donde van a llegar las cosas. Jujuju, va a ser tan interesante.

* * *

(Roy POV)

Sí, soy egoísta. No tengo problemas en aceptarlo como tampoco tengo problemas en decir que estoy en contra del compromiso de Hawkeye. Se escucha tan irreal el hecho de que la teniente se vaya a casar, tan irreal como el hecho de que los papeles de la oficina se multiplican con facilidad.

- Coronel… ¿está durmiendo?

- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se le olvidó algo?

- No, pensé que estaría ocupado y volví a ayudarlo.

- Oh, bien.

Le entrego algunos papeles y nos sentamos. Me pregunto si se habrá peleado con su prometido y esa no es la única pregunta que tengo en mente en estos momentos, tengo miles como…

- ¿Qué hubiera hecho si habría aceptado la propuesta de Grumman?

¿Dije eso en voz alta? Al parecer sí porque le rostro de Hawkeye ha cambiado por completo, me observa esperando la pregunta, me niego a repetirla.

- Bueno, si hubiese sabido que el general Grumman iba a ser fürer, no habría tenido problema en aceptar si eso suponía su fututo ascenso a fürer.

De nuevo sólo piensa en mí…

- ¿Nunca me vería como un hombre, verdad?

Enrojeció, diablos, ¿también dije eso en voz alta?

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Nada – lo digo con tanta convicción que hasta a mí me sorprende.

Empujo el asiento hacia atrás y me levanto. Me mira y antes que pregunte adónde voy me pongo en cuclillas. Alguien dentro de mí me empuja a hacerlo, no sé qué es pero siento que le estoy agradecido.

- ¿En serio te vas a casar?

- Sí.

Me levanto, mi encantamiento se rompe con su respuesta, era clara.

Sus ojos que antes los encontraba tan expresivos ahora muestran algo que no logro descifrar. ¿Me estaré equivocando en pensar que tal vez sea afecto?

Extiendo mi mano y le recojo el flequillo, se lo acomodo al costado, arriba de la oreja y mis dedos se deslizan a su mejilla, comprobando si es que es real que esto esté pasando.

- ¿Riza?

Un rostro desgraciadamente perfecto se asoma la puerta. Ella voltea y yo levanto mi mirada.

- Buenas noches- se dirige a mí- Riza, el caso se postergó, ¿vamos?

Me alejo de ella y miro a través de la ventana, la situación no podía ser perfecta. Un hombre como yo no merecía ser feliz, ni siquiera por unos minutos de mi vida. La felicidad está negada para mí, si es que existe, cosa que dudo.

- Ve Hawkeye, puedes retirarte.

Es una orden y ella desgraciadamente lo entiende.

- Con su permiso señor.

Me tiro en mi silla. Miles de ideas me invaden y asfixian, no me dejan pensar claro y cuando al fin se despejan, me doy cuenta de dos cosas.

Primero, el trabajo no ha diminuido, mas bien veo la torre de papel más alta.

Segundo, ¿qué diablos fue eso? ¿Por qué me acerqué tanto? Por un momento pude traspasar la barrera invisible que ambos habíamos puesto. Por un momento todos mis problemas desaparecieron. Por un momento me sentí relajado. Y por un momento…tan sólo por ese momento me sentí dichoso, me pregunto si ese sentimiento es lo que los demás llaman felicidad.

* * *

Se los prometí y aquí está, por favor paren las amenazas de muerte, XD.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	8. Negación

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

**Dedicación especial:** Este capítulo se lo dedico a Reynaldo, sabes que te extrañaré demasiado y espero que seas feliz en Abancay. Espero que toda la alegría que irradiabas como Hermano de Lasalle siga viviendo en ti aunque ahora ya no seas mas Hermano.

Te quiero mucho, espero volver a verte algún día…

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Negación. **

(Riza POV)

Justo hoy se me olvidó traer el paraguas.

Me siento tan estúpida por si quiera pensar que el coronel se fijaría en mí y me siento más estúpida aún por haberme quedado quieta sin decir nada en el momento en el que se acercó. En este mismo instante debe estar burlándose de mí. Debe estar riéndose, carcajeándose. Soy tan tonta, tan torpe, seguro estaba aburrido y quería entretenerse con alguien tan risible como yo, tan ridícula.

- ¿Tienes frío? Lamento no haber traído el carro o al menos el paraguas. No pensaba que iba a llover.

Desde que llegó a mi casa no dejaba de burlarse de mí. Siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme sonrojar. De cualquier tema, cualquier pregunta, cualquier respuesta, siempre se burlaba de mí.

- Yo tampoco.

- El caso se pospuso, no llegó el testigo del acusado así que pidieron una semana de postergación, el juez aprobó la petición así que aquí estoy, gustoso de compartir un día con mi amada.

Le sonrió, no puedo abrir la boca porque estoy segura que no querrá escuchar lo que estuvo pasando en la oficina antes de que él llegara.

- ¿Te sientes mal? No has dicho una oración con más de cinco palabras desde que salimos de la oficina.

Y de seguro que el coronel quería revivir el pasado. Quería volver a burlarse de mí. Cuánto hubiera querido que Benjamín no haya llegado… diablos…qué estoy pensando…ah…me sonrojé de nuevo… mis mejillas están ardiendo.

- No, sólo estoy cansada.

- Cuando entré estabas muy ocupada.

Lo miro de reojo, tiene el ceño fruncido. En nuestra 'larga' relación nuca lo había visto molesto aunque encuentro razonable su molestia. No se ve nada bien que tu prometida se esté toqueteando con otro hombre que no eres tú. Había presenciado mi espectáculo, el show del acróbata y del payaso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sabes de qué hablo.

Deja de caminar y me obliga a parar. Unos niños corren y pasan por entre nosotros…niños. Sus ojos se ven cansados. Debió haber trabajado hasta tarde y yo aquí, infeliz monstruo, pensando en otra persona. Soy un fracaso.

- No me gusta la amistad que tienes con tu jefe.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Siento una fuerte presión en el brazo, me niego a mirar la mano que de seguro está apretando mi brazo izquierdo. Su mirada gélida sostiene la mía. En toda mi vida sólo había dos personas que me habían sostenido del brazo tan fuerte, mi padre y el coronel. Mi padre cuando regresaba tarde y sucia a la casa y el coronel, bueno, ese recuerdo es tan vergonzoso que no vale la pena si quiera recordarlo.

- Qué diablos te pasa.

Su mano afloja y poco a poco suelta mi brazo.

- Lo siento.

Me quedo mirándolo un buen rato, mi mente sólo se fija en un punto…el coronel…maldita sea. Ni siquiera logro molestarme por lo que hizo, mi mente no logra procesar lo que está pasando, se trabó en un molesto recuerdo que sin querer está pasando por mi mente.

- ¿Vamos?

Es lo único que puedo decir. Necesito pasar más tiempo con Benjamín, elegir pastel, vestido, el bouquet, tarjetas, qué sé yo, infinidades de cosas… porque sino mantengo mi mente ocupada enloqueceré de las ansias por volver a la oficina…diablos.

* * *

(Havoc POV)

El fürer acaba de salir de la oficina y dejó a su paso dos ascensos. El inminente ascenso a General del coronel Mustang y el sorpresivo-pero merecido-ascenso de la teniente primera Hawkeye a Mayor.

Esta es la situación, Hawkeye iba a casarse en dos meses y el coronel recibe su ascenso junto al traslado al sur. _"Justo como me lo pediste"_, esas fueron las palabras exactas de Grumman. Conclusión: demasiado obvia, incluso la teniente, perdón, mayor, no pudo evitar la sorpresa que se mostró en su ojos ante las palabras del fürer.

Grumman había delatado a Mustang.

El coronel, perdón, general no ha dejado de mirar a la teniente, perdón, mayor desde que el fürer salió por la puerta. La mayor sabe que el general la está mirando y no hace nada al respecto, el clima de incomodidad empieza a surgir de nuevo. Fuery y Breda dejaron de escribir, también se dieron cuenta.

Llaman a la puerta, voy y me entregan más papeles, me pregunto cómo habrá venido ese hombre con tremenda pila de papeles cubriendo su rostro. Me dirijo hacia el general y se los entrego. Regreso a mi asiento con otra pregunta en mi mente: ¿Será posible que el fürer no entregue todo el papeleo de Central?

El general se levanta de su asiento para repartir los documentos entre todos sus subordinados, a penas pone los papeles en mi escritorio y bostezo en son de protesta. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y la cara divertida. Tras el gran bostezo mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas por el aburrimiento.

Con los ojos acuosos y entrecerrados logro ver que el general le entrega una pila de papeles a la mayor, ella extiende las manos y el coronel deposita los papeles allí, pero hay algo raro allí, algo fuera de lugar, algo que no encaja: el coronel no ha quitado las manos aún, sigue sosteniendo los papeles pero aún no ha quitado sus manos que reposan sobre las manos de la teniente perdón, mayor. Debe ser que he visto mal.

Aunque Fuery y Breda también se les quedan mirando con la boca entreabierta.

Rayos, ahora tengo tres preguntas en mi cabeza.

* * *

Un gran abrazo a Alexandra-Ayanami por colocar mi historia en sus Favorite Stories.

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que como escribí antes, tengo algunas peleas contra matemática y física. En el primer examen salí fatal pero ya mejoré, además que recién me han puesto Internet en mi casa, ahora las actualizaciones trataré de hacerlas más seguido. Muchas gracias por los reviews:

**Fandita-eromena: **Grumman le propone a Mustang el matrimonio con su nieta pero nadie sabía de quién se trataba hasta que Hiromu Arakawa lo dijo en un libro: la nieta de Grumman es… (Redoble de tambores) ¡Riza! Sí, Roy es demasiado lento, hasta creo que debe sufrir un leve retardo mental. Gracias por escribir amada.

**Riza-paola:** no amada, no me habían secuestrado los marcianos, me secuestró el odioso estudio pero ya lo vencí, lo noqueé en el segundo round. Wow, no sabía que mi fic tuviera poderes curativos, en todo caso me alegro de que te haya pasado el estrés. Gracias por escribir.

**Noriko X: **no mueras amada, mi fic no vale tanto pero si es que te alegra que actualice pues trataré de hacerlo más seguido. Gracias por escribir.

**Orihime-hawkeye: **entiendo que tal vez no te haya convencido la historia desde el comienzo amada pero ahora estoy subiendo el royai para las fanáticas de esta pareja. Gracias por escribir.

**Sakura-alchemist:** trataré de actualizar más seguido amada, gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	9. Yo recuerdo que

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece igual que todos sus personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Yo recuerdo que…

Son ya las 12 de la noche y pocas son las casas iluminadas. Hay una en especial, aislada de las demás, casi en la punta del monte, vieja y grande que aún tiene las luces encendidas. Dos hombres están esperando dentro de ella.

Específicamente: un adulto y un niño.

Tal vez no tan niño, tiene dieciséis años y a él tampoco le gusta que lo traten como uno.

El hombre luce angustiado, cansado e impaciente. El niño luce mas bien nervioso, ansioso e impaciente. Si, ambos están impacientes.

- Ya te dije Roy, puedes irte a dormir.

- No, yo también quiero esperarla.

El hombre vuelve a mover impacientemente el pie, sin saber que ese sería el último día que la esperaría antes de ser absorbido por la investigación de su vida. El joven está nervioso, esa sería la sexta vez que la niña no vuelve temprano a casa y sabe Dios -aunque no sea religioso- qué le dirá su padre cuando llegue. En todo caso sería mejor quedarse allí. La puerta se abre y emite un crujido que pone en evidencia el deterioro de esta. La niña entra, está nerviosa, sudorosa, con el cabello revuelto y las rodillas raspadas. Sus ojos están asustados, tiemblan pero tienen un brillo especial… está feliz.

El joven se vuelve a mirar al hombre, sus ojos se ven más cansados y más irritados. Quiere saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo la niña, mas no abre la boca porque sabe que él no es el indicado para hacer esas preguntas, no es correcto.

- Bien Roy, ya la viste, está viva. Ahora ve a dormir.

- Quiero quedarme, quiero saber…

- Vete a dormir.

Era una orden y el joven debía obedecerla, por algo el hombre era su maestro. Mas no acató completamente el pedido, subió las escaleras y se quedó allí, en un punto en el que podía ver y escuchar el encuentro entre padre e hija.

- ¿Éstas son horas de llegar jovencita?

La niña bajó la mirada y murmuró un no. Jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. El muchacho trató de acercarse más porque pensó que estaban hablando en voz baja.

- ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Levantó el rostro completamente sonrojada, no porque fuera cierto, sino que ya era una costumbre en ella desde que el muchacho llegó a vivir en su casa. El joven, que logró oír la pregunta trató de acercarse más de lo que estaba.

- Claro que no. No conozco a nadie.

- Pudiste haber conocido a alguien.

- Sólo estaba viendo el paisaje.

- ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar lo que estás diciendo?

- ¡Es cierto!

El hombre tomó bruscamente el brazo de la niña. Por cada palabra que decía apretaba más su brazo. La niña temblaba igual que el joven escondido.

- No me levantes la voz Riza. Aquí la única persona que debería estar callada y arrepentida eres tú. Tienes toda la tarde para ver el paisaje, tienes la ventana.

- No es lo mismo.

- Vuelves a llegar tarde y te quedas a dormir afuera. Tengo un límite y ya está al borde.

El hombre soltó a la niña y se dispuso a salir de la sala por las escaleras. El joven corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras sentía la puerta de la habitación de su maestro cerrarse. Al instante abrió la suya y caminó hasta las escaleras, la niña aún estaba abajo, necesitaba tanto hablar con ella, quería preguntar y consolar a la vez.

Bajó las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido y la vio sentad en un sofá, sus ojos estaban lacrimosos y miraba el suelo. Al notar su presencia la niña llevó sus brazos al rostro y se sobó los ojos. El joven se sentó frente a ella, realmente estaba sucia.

- Llegaste muy tarde.

- Ya lo sé tonto.

La niña sabía que esa no sería la última pregunta. El muchacho era demasiado curioso.

- Dime la verdad, ¿qué hacías afuera?

- Estaba mirando el paisaje.

- Estamos solos tú y yo, dime la verdad.

- ¡Ya te dije la verdad!

La niña lucía exasperada.

- ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Estaba roja, volvía a burlarse de ella.

- ¡Qué te importa!

Eso no era un sí…pero tampoco era un no. ¿Y si era cierto? El joven sintió como dentro de él se habría un hoyo que absorbía todo y conforme pasaban los segundos le dolía más. Se levantó del sofá y se puso en cuclillas, la observó detenidamente sin decir nada.

Ella lo miró, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

- Y… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

No podía creer cómo hace unos segundos quería abrazarlo.

- Y si fuera así, qué.

La niña se levantó molesta pero el joven la sujetó de la muñeca y se levantó.

Se miraron desafiantes.

- Te pregunté si salías con alguien.

- Y yo te respondí que qué te importa.

Cuando la niña hizo ademán de irse, el joven la tomó del brazo de igual forma cómo lo hizo su padre. La rubia emitió un quejido y no demoró mucho su protesta.

- ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Bruto!

- Sólo responde mi pregunta.

- ¡No! ¡No conozco a nadie! ¡Ya suéltame!

El joven hizo lo que la niña le ordenó. La niña de inmediato llevó su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y lo sobó.

- Lo siento… es que…te esperamos tanto…sólo estábamos preocupados.

- ¡Te odio!

La niña dio media vuelta y dio unos dudosos pasos. Se quedó quieta unos segundos para luego volver a dar media vuelta y correr hacia el joven. Hizo lo que hace unos minutos quería hacer. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como podía.

- No te odio, solo no me agradas.

El joven sonrió.

- ¿En serio sólo te fuiste para mira el paisaje?

El joven tuvo que abrazarla más porque la niña quería alejarse de él.

- Sí, algún día iremos de noche…es más hermoso.

- Caprichosa-murmuró de forma muy suave para que ella no lo oyera.

Escucharon pasos pausados. De inmediato el joven soltó a la niña y la empujó en dirección al sofá. La niña cayó sentada y vio como el joven se sentaba frente a ella.

- ¿Aún siguen despiertos? ¿No te dije que ya te podías ir a dormir, jovencito?

- Sí maestro. Los siento.

El joven se levantó y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

- Riza, ve a dormir. Antes lávate el rostro.

- Sí papá.

Cuando la niña pasó por delante de él, el hombre no dudó en acariciarle el cabello. La niña volteó y se disculpó con su padre.

- Cuando termines apagas todas las luces.

El hombre se volteó y subió por las escaleras.

La casa aislada de todas las demás, ubicada casi en la punta del monte fue la última en apagar todas sus luces.

* * *

Dios, se veía más largo en mi blog. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de agrado para todos porque en realidad iba a ir para un oneshot pero decidí que mejor encajaba aquí.

Un abrazo especial a HoneyHawkeye, Yannin y a LiitahAika quienes colocaron mi historia como sus favoritas o a quienes se les resbaló el mouse e hicieron clic en Favorite Stories, posibilidad más probable XD.

Agradecimientos a:

**Noriko X:** y aquí esta la continuación amada, espero que les haya gustado porque no es precisamente la continuación del drama. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Yannin:** que bueno que te hayas enganchado con mi historia amada, realmente quería hacer eso. Gracias por poner mi historia como tus favoritas, leí tu perfil (no es acoso XD), yo también soy súper tímida y soy un fiasco con las relaciones amorosas T_T. Gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** gracias por colocar mi historia en tus favoritas. Yo también soy media bipolar y mayormente hablo sola o balbuceo XD (sí leí tu perfil, repito no es acoso). Gracias por escribir, yo también odio las tareas, qué bueno que la trama te parezca interesante porque recién estamos en un tercio de la historia, luego vendrán más cosas muajaja (risa malvada).

Bienaventurados sean lo reviews...


	10. Sólo por esta noche

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Sólo por esta noche.**

El traslado había resultado ser sorpresivo. Nadie lo esperaba aunque todos en secreto lo necesitaban. Necesitaban escapar del papeleo, cualquier cosa era mejor que ello. Ya habían pasado dos meses en el cuartel del sur que tenía in clima insoportablemente caluroso, pero al parecer, a los ishvalitas no parecía importarles, al contrario, pareciera que les gustara.

Aún podía sentir sus brazos rodearla. Podía sentir su calor. Podía recordar con tanta nitidez aquel recuerdo que le asustaba querer sentirlo de nuevo. Aunque tal vez era demasiado tarde.

Y de pronto todas las ideas de Rebecca tenían sentido. Tal vez lo amó desde siempre. Tal vez eso del amor a primera vista si existía. Tal vez su inconciente nunca lo olvidó y ahora se lo restriega en la cara.

Se tiró con desgana y cansancio sobre su cama, aún rea demasiado temprano para dormir: eran las diez de la noche. Cerró los ojos levantó sus brazos de tal modo que sus manos estaban encima de su cabeza. El cabello le había crecido hasta por encima de los hombros y se encontraba desordenado. Sería tan fácil renunciar a todo, formar una familia y resignarse al retiro, pero todo era más complicado de lo que se imaginaba Rebecca. Faltaba tan poco para que alcanzase su meta. Cierra los ojos mientras trata dejar de vencerse por el cansancio, Rebecca dijo que la iba a visitar, ¿estaría bien contarle lo que sentía?, Rebecca siempre dice que confíe en ella, pero Rebecca era un tanto… ¿indiscreta?

Escuchó que golpearon la puerta tres veces. Debía ser ella, es la única persona que hace visitas a las diez de la noche. Se apresuró a ir descalza, no había encontrado sus zapatos. Se rascó la cabeza y su cabello quedó más despeinado de lo que estaba, ya empezaba a sentir el frío de la noche. Un short y un polo ancho no la protegían del frío.

Colocó su mano en la manija y la giró. Estaba dispuesta a dar un sermón sobre el horario de visitas pero no parecía indicado sermonear a tu superior. De inmediato -casi por reflejo- hizo el saludo militar. Él abrió la boca pero le pareció más indicado levantar la mano, haciendo un gesto de suficiencia.

- ¿Me invita a entrar?

Ella abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado. Ya dentro el hombre se volteó hacia ella y la mujer le indicó que se sentara.

- ¿Sucede algo general?

- ¿Tendría que pasar algo para visitarte?

Desde allí ella no supo qué preguntar y él no supo qué argumentar. La rubia se le quedó mirando y de pronto se sintió de nuevo estúpida, se estaba burlando de ella, pero un momento después se sintió más que estúpida: avergonzada. Estaba impresentable.

- ¿Desea un poco de té?

- Preferiría un poco de vino pero té está bien.

- Le había pedido que dejara de beber alcohol.

- Tan solo no me parece su pedido.

Ella suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió un cajón y sacó el vino que le había obsequiado Benjamín por su traslado. Lo abrió y sacó una copa, la llenó a medias como le había enseñado Benjamín. Ella se sirvió té. Caminó con cuidado hasta donde el hombre se encontraba y depositó la copa y la taza en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba entre dos sillones. Ella se sentó frente a él.

- Gracias- levantó la copa en forma de brindis.

Ella llevó la taza a sus labios sin decir nada.

- ¿A qué se debe su visita general?

- Solo pasaba a saludarla.

- ¿A estas horas?

- Sí-sonrió-lo siento.

Ella lo observó mejor, se veía cansado y ojeroso, casi tanto como ella. Se había quitado la bufanda y la había dejado en el respaldar del mueble en que se había sentado. Le parecía raro pero estaba completamente segura que conforme pasaban los años, su espalda se hacía más ancha. _Tal vez por la madurez_, pensó ella. Él no dejaba de observarla. _Tan perfecta, tan irreal_, pensó él.

- ¿Su matrimonio se pospuso, verdad?

- Sí, el traslado hizo que se postergara, me tomó por sorpresa.

- A mí también-mintió.

- No sabe cuánto me alegra su ascenso, si fuera así postergaría mi boda cuántas veces sea posible hasta que llegue a fürer.

_Y yo pediría mil veces un traslado con tal de postergar tu boda_, pensó él. Solo que no lo diría así como miles de cursilerías que tenía en mente y que deseaba tanto dedicarle.

- Gracias-se limitó a decir.-Supongo que cuando regresemos a central recibiremos su invitación de matrimonio.

- Ah…sí, creo.

- Se verá muy bella, se lo aseguro.

Ella se sonrojó y volvió a sentir que se burlaba de ella. De inmediato se llevó la tasa a la boca aunque ya estaba vacía, solo por evitar comentar lo que había dicho. Luego de tomar el líquido invisible depositó su tasa en la mesa del centro. El hombre de espalda ancha se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo. Él le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, si seguía allí no aguantaría más las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos como lo hizo cuando era pequeño. Ella se le adelantó y abrió la puerta. No pudo evitar aspirar su aroma.

- Hasta luego general-hizo el saludo militar.

Él levantó la mano como hizo cuando entró y salió. Ella suspiró y él recordó cómo estos dos meses trató se ser obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos, cómo estos dos meses la observó hasta que ella se incomodaba, cómo estos dos meses la acompañó a su casa sin faltar un día, cómo estos dos meses llegó más temprano para tener al menos diez minutos de conversación con ella, cómo estos dos meses se privó de citas con mujeres de la región, cómo estos dos meses trató de acariciar sus manos cuando le entregaba algunos documentos y sobretodo, cómo estos dos meses y tal vez gran parte de su vida no dejó de pensar en ella, en cómo hacerla feliz no importando el cómo.

Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que tal vez todo lo que hizo no fue en vano y que tal vez ahora era el momento indicado para dejar los puntos claros, las cartas sobre la mesa.

Colocó su pie entre la puerta y la pared antes de que ella cerrase la puerta. La rubia se sorprendió y recordó que había olvidado su bufanda. Volvió a abrir la puerta y encontró un hombre que ya no tenía lo ojos cansados, estaban mas bien ansiosos y desesperados.

Él tomó la parte baja de su rostro con ambas manos y antes de que ella pueda objetar algo, unió su rostro al de ella e hizo lo que hace muchos años- tal vez desde los dieciséis-quiso hacer. La besó con tanta dulzura e intensidad que ella creyó desvanecerse. Nunca llegó a saber porqué lo hizo pero en ese momento pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo juntó más hacia ella. Honestamente él no se esperaba ello pero quién era él para quejarse.

Ella parecía retroceder, guiarlo hasta su habitación, _'era eso o quería matarme en una habitación oscura'_, pensó él. Él se dejó guiar y cuando ella sintió el borde de la cama se dejó caer junto a él. No quiso pensar en nada más; sólo por esa noche mandaría al diablo su compromiso, las leyes y la reputación del hombre.

Sólo por esa noche quiso sentir que estaba viva.

* * *

Se preguntarán porqué hice la actualización tan rápido. Cuando abrí mi bandeja de entrada vi 4 reviews cuando sólo había actualizado un día antes y como dice un dicho: "Escritor con reviews es igual a actualizaciones rápidas". Bueno no creo que exista ese dicho pero me puso muy feliz ello y decidí prender la PC a escondidas y escribir lo más rápido que podía.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Riza-paola: **entiendo lo de los trabajos amada, yo iba a publicar esto ayer pero tuve otro trabajo de colegio. Qué bueno que te haya gustado los dos capítulos y prometo no desaparecer mucho. ¿Es en serio lo del artbook? Qué buena noticia, no me sabía eso, un favor, cómo me entero de ello, ayúdame. Gracias por escribir.

**HoneyHawkeye: **gracias por el ánimo que me das amada, es bien recibido. Espero que te siga gustando la historia porque aún falta la parte dramática. Gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** lo de _¿está son horas de llegar jovencita?_, es un clásico. Tal vez los padres se copiaron del maestro Hawkeye (de nuevo estoy hablando tonterías). Sí, hablar sola es pensar en voz alta amada, bien dicho (no es que estemos locas o algo). No paro de reírme malvadamente con lo que viene. Gracias por escribir.

**Noriko X: **oye amada un gran abrazo por lo de Favorite Stories. Era exactamente lo que pensé antes de leer tu review, sabía que querías saber la continuación de la historia pero las cosas fatales aún no han empezado, recién estoy comenzando (muajaja: risa malvada). Gracias por escribir.

**Sherrice Adjani:** nunca dejes fanfiction amada porque un mundo sin royai no vale la pena vivir. ¿Te gusta cómo escribo? Gracias, no me esperaba eso y me gusta escribir poco porque no soy muy descriptiva, me gusta sentir la insatisfacción de los lectores. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	11. Negación II

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Negación II.**

(Riza POV)

Mujerzuela

Lasciva

Incasta

Sucia

Indecente

No quiero despertar. No hoy.

Abro los ojos con pereza y los sinónimos de mujerzuela son las primeras palabras que se me vienen a la mente. Ah… me había comportado de una forma tan… indecente. Parece que la persona que se tomó ayer la copa de vino fui yo. Dios, si el general tenía en mente que era estúpida, ahora tenía pruebas para confirmar su hipótesis.

Me levanto y me avergüenzo de mi desnudez. Saldría de la cama cubriéndome con la sábana pero no quiero despertarlo, aprovecho que está dormido para buscar mi camiseta. Agacho mi cabeza y la encuentro debajo de mi cama, mi ropa interior está a un lado. Me coloco ambas prendas y antes de ir a bañarme no puedo evitar observarlo.

Es tan perfecto.

Su cabello está despeinado y su ceño está levemente fruncido. Sus pestañas cortas hacen sombra a unos ojos cansados, hay ojeras malvas alrededor de ellos. Su nariz recta y sus labios bien definidos complementan su perfecto rostro.

Respira lenta y profundamente. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a la cama y fingir dormir hasta que él despierte y me diga algo, no importando su reacción.

Llegó el ahora y con él, el trabajo. Me seco el cabello y saco mi uniforme. Volver al ahora sería reconocer que estoy comprometida y que rompí la ley de anti-fraternización. En cuanto a la ley no había problemas, él me tomaría como algo pasajero y yo fingiría que no me importa en absoluto. Ahora, ¿está mal creer que tal vez el general sí me ama?, ¿sería indicado contarle esto a Rebecca?, ¿lo tomaría en serio? Lo dudo.

Lo del compromiso sería algo más difícil. ¿Sería tan sinvergüenza para poder seguir mirándolo a los ojos? Es casi seguro que el general no me tomó en serio, no quiero ser deshonesta pero no es algo que le cuentes a tu prometido meses antes de casarte. "Durante mi traslado te estuve engañando con mi superior, tenías toda la razón en pedir que me alejara de él", no suena indicado y menos coherente.

La gente me observa como si supiera lo que estuve haciendo, como si supiera mi secreto. Tal vez mi conciencia está tan sucia que creo ver cosas en donde no las hay.

Sólo al pisar el primer escalón del cuartel del Sur me doy cuenta de que ayer no escuché ninguna palabra de amor por parte del general.

Eso responde a mi pregunta.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que escriben, me han sacado de un verdadero lío conmigo misma.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**MaiiHawkeye:** gracias por lo de favorite story, se me había olvidado agradecerte la vez pasada amada, es que la bandeja de entrada se me acumula por los mensajes en cadena que me manda un amigo. Gracias de nuevo, un gran abrazo.

**Dark-san86:** de ti dependió la continuación de mi fic. Estoy deprimida por razones que no creo que a ustedes les importe pero dudaba en continuar mi historia, en realidad iba a desaparecer del internet pero me di cuenta que ustedes alzan mi autoestima de forma asombrosa así que mil gracias a todos los lectores. Muchas gracias por lo del Favorite Story y más aún por lo del Favorite Author, me siento más alegre. Sobre el review: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, yo también ansiaba que pasara eso pero a mi ritmo eso iba a pasar en el capítulo 20. ¿Roy y Riza de pequeños? Capítulo infaltable. Qué bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir, espero no defraudarte y escribir más historias con un trama más interesante. Gracias por el review, de veras me animó mucho.

**HoneyHawkeye:** yo tampoco me imaginaba a Roy tan lenteja y decidí adelantar este capítulo, viendo el 4 koma theater 16 me inspiré, Dios, momento royai asegurado. Esa frase es muy romántica, me costó escribirla pero creo que quedó bien. Gracias por el review.

**Riza-paola:** gracias por el Favorite Story. Yo tampoco me imaginaba algo así pero usé el capítulo de cuando eran pequeños para distraerlos. Trataré de no dejar este fic amada, con reviews como el tuyo será imposible. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, parece que en verdad te gustó. Espero que no se te haya quemado algo. Gracias por el review.

**Noriko X: **el royai también me da fuerzas para vivir amada. Qué bueno que te parezca interesante porque se vienen más cosas (muajajaja: risa malvada). Gracias por el review.

**Alexandra-Ayanami: **deberías hacer tus tareas así como yo las hago amada…XD, no soy nadie para aconsejarte, a veces no hago mis tareas por escribir o dibujar. Sí, no faltaba el pensamiento burlón de Roy. Un aviso, aquí no se acaba la historia. Repito: recién estamos a un tercio de la versión completa así que aguanten por lo más interesante. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	12. Indiferencia

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Indiferencia.**

(Roy POV)

Ahora que digo. Mejor no abro los ojos.

Siento un leve dolor en el cuello, creo que dormí mal. ¿Ella estará despierta? Espero que sí, así primero veré su reaación y de acuerdo a ello dependerá lo que le voy a decir. Sólo espero que no esté molesta aunque tampoco espero una gran sonrisa.

Me muevo un poco y finjo que empiezo a despertarme, giro hacia el otro lado, espero unos segundos y... no hay nadie.

Estará en la cocina. Sí, claro. Y vendría a traerme el desayuno a la cama. Qué idiota soy.

De repente esté duchándose. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que se haya ido? Todas.

Me levanto con pereza, me visto aunque mi ropa esté un poco arrugada. Dios, son las 10, hace tres horas que debí estar en el cuartel. Joder. Corro hacia la sala y salgo, ya no me sorprende el no encontrarla, es obvio que debió haber llegado al cuartel como siempre.

Lo de ayer fue algo sorpresivo. Yo no fui a su casa para acostarme con ella y ella -estoy completamente seguro- no quiso hacer lo que hizo. Por más que me haya gustado creer que es cierto, ella no es así, ella no traicionaría a una persona y menos desobedecería las leyes. Tal vez no solo me estime y respete... ¿tal vez me ame?

¡Ja! La verdad no lo creo y tampoco estoy muy seguro si me respeta. Mas bien creo que me ve como un completo imbécil y me sigue siendo fiel por pena, al ver un hombre tan viejo creer en un sueño tan ingenuo. Pero, la posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace la vida interesante.

Fue tan irreal, como si por un buen momento el tiempo se detuvo. Como si lo de ayer hubiese ocurrido en un mundo paralelo, ¿por qué entonces todo continúa igual, cuando acabo de destruir su vida? ¿Y si se lo cuenta al abogado? No había pensado en eso. Va a hacer un escandánlo. Me destituirán, no sólo a mí, también a ella. Su reputación, la mía está bien jodida pero la de ella no. Pobre, soy un estúpido. Volví a ser un egoísta.

El agua fría de mi casa me sienta bien, relaja mis músculos, en especial los del cuello. Se sintió tan bien acariciarla, poder demostrarle físicamente cuánto la amo, cuánto la deseo, cuánto fue el tiempo que me contuve.

No está bien, nada está bien. Tengo tantas ganas de beber y olvidarme de todo, pero así no ganaré un ascenso aunque eso es lo que he hecho toda mi vida. Beber. Si ascendí fue gracias a ella.

Y ahora le pago sus años de dedicación, destruyendo su vida. Qué intercambio equivalente.

Sacudo mi uniforme y salgo de mi casa. Enciendo el carro, suspiro, ¿esa no es la amiga de Elizabeth?

* * *

(Rebecca POV)

¿Y ese no es el sexy coronel Mustang? Dios, está buenísimo, espero que no me haya visto. Sería incomodísimo.

- ¡Teniente segunda!

Diablos, demasiado tarde. Seguro quiere que lo ayude con el estúpido papeleo. Riza me ha comentado que es un infierno. No, no, no, no voy a arruinar mi manicure. No es justo, solo vine a saludar a Riza. Diablos, debí haberla visitado ayer por la noche, no debí hacer caso a mi instinto femenino y hoy ya estaría en Central, ¡ah!, había conocido a un tipo buen mozo, carita bonita, no tan lindo como el prometido de Riza pero tenía unos formidables...

- Teniente, ¿usted conoce a la mayor Hawkeye, verdad?

- Sí, señor- hago el saludo militar mientras controlo que la baba no salga de mi boca.

- ¿Podría acompañarme...?- se dirige al auto.

Quiere convertirme en su esclava del papeleo, ¡Dios!, sólo lo ayudé una vez en la guerra civil contra los fenómenos llamados homún..., no sé qué. ¡No puede hacerme esto! A menos que, no vaya a ser que... Perdóname Riza, perdóname, perdóname. Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar también lo entenderías, cómo resistirse a...

- ¿Podemos hablar a cerca de la mayor?

Uh...

- Soy una de sus pocas amigas coronel.

- General.

- Disculpe General, permítame felicitarlo.

- Bueno empiece.

- ¿Perdón?

- Cuénteme sobre la relación de la mayor y su prometido.

- Ah, es que tal vez Riza se moleste, ella siempre dice que no soy discreta...

- Es una orden teniente.

- ¿Y qué quiere que le diga?

- ¿No lo ama, verdad?

¿Qué diablos pasa con este mundo? Estoy en coma emocional.

- Amar, amar, no. Pero Riza lo estima mucho.

- Entonces no lo ama.

- Ella solo quiere estabilidad, como todas las mujeres.

Él voltea a verme, me asusto. Intimida.

- Está bien. Le ordeno que olvide esta conversación.

- ¿Qué?

- Es una orden teniente. Tiene prohibido hablar sobre esto con la mayor.

- Uh... está bien.

¿Qué clase de órdenes da este tipo? Pobre mi Riza.

- Bueno, ¿quiere ayudarme con el papeleo?

De inmediato abandono el automóvil.

- Será otro día. Hasta luego General- lo miro desde fuera por la ventana, agachada haciendo el saludo militar.

Qué rayos de hombre.

* * *

(Riza POV)

Ya son las 11:30 y aún no ha venido. Seguro ha pedido un traslado y por mi culpa todos tienen que pagar. Lo sabía, destruí su vida y perjudiqué a todos. ¿Qué clase de superior vendrá? No quiero obedecer a nadie más que al General. ¿Y si pido mi...?

- Buenos días- y alli estás, no nos abandonaste.

Todos nos levantamos, hacemos el saludo militar respectivo. El General se retira a su escritorio.

- Buenos días, General- es evidente el sarcasmo por parte de Havoc.

- Havoc, cállate.

Todo transcurre normal. Tal vez lo que vi hoy en mi cama fue una ilusión que mi mente -contaminada por las ideas de Rebecca- creó. No, una ilusión no puede crear algo tan perfecto. Así no quisiera, lo de ayer sí pasó. Fue tan real como el hecho de que el tiempo pasa lentamente y el General aún no me ha mirado.

Está absorto en su trabajo. ¿Estará molesto? Total, tengo toda la culpa.

Cómo diablos ya son las siete de la noche. Cómo en el receso se retiró cuando casi nunca lo hacía y menos solo. Fue el primero en retirarse, no nos esperó. Es definitivo, me odia. ¿Quién me puede explicar el por qué se fue y no me acompañó a casa? Alguien, que alguien me explique.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que me dijera en la cara que me desprecia a que me ignore y me golpee con su indiferencia.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está la actualización. Espero que les haya gustado y creo que no demoraré en actualizar el próximo capítulo ya que lo tengo en blog, aún no lo he tipeado. Gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que escriben...

**HoneyHawkeye:** sí amada, muy corto pero tenía que volver a mis andadas como en los primeros capítulos. A mí también me dan ganas de matar a Riza pero qué se va a hacer, es mi historia. Una cosa más, quería dejar un review en tu reciente historia pero cada vez que quería hacer clic, mi computadora hacía que vaya al comienzo. De antemano, me gustó mucho. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86:** ¿ahora que hará Riza? Muajajaja (risa malvada). Es así amada, porque entonces no sería un drama. Y falta -según yo- la mejor parte. Gracias por los ánimos, es que acostumbro ser muy depresiva, ¿por qué crees que me gustan los dramas? Y además gracias a ustedes ha mejorado mi ánimo y el problema que tenía no era tan grave sino que yo acostumbro exagerar las cosas XD, gracias. Claro que sentí tu abrazo, muchas gracias, desde Perú hasta Andalucía muchas gracias. Ya no creo que abandone el fic, muchas gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** pobres perritos, está bien no abandonaré el fic XD. Sí, fue muy corto pero así es mi verdadera forma de escribir y no puedo renuciar a ella. Este capítulo es más largo, espero que te haya gustado amada. Gracias por escribir.

**Noriko X**: tú si que piensas igual que yo amada. Con gusto los haré sufrir, no me costará mucho XD. Iba a actualizar antes pero mi Word se malogró y tuve que esperar días. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	13. Ya no puedo más

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Ya no puedo más. **

¡Riza! Maldita seas, me estoy congelando. Hace un frío del diablo, ¿cómo puede ser posible que esto sea cierto si hace unas horas hacía un calor insoportable? Suspiro y sale una especie de neblina de mi boca. ¡Ah! ¡Riza, si puedo conectarme contigo telepáticamente, ven! ¡Maldita sea Riza, escúchame! ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío, no tengo abrigo! ¡Riza!

- ¡Riza! ¡Me escuchaste!- vino.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas Becca?

- De nada, a que no sabes.

- Saber qué.

- Déjame entrar y te cuento.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

La empujo ya que la puerta está abierta y entramos. Lo siento General sexy pero esto es información de primera.

- A que no sabes.

- Como quieres que sepa sino me das una pista.

- Está bien, tiene que ver con el coronel, digo, General.

- ¿Su ascenso, el mío?

- No, estás muy lejos.

- No tengo ganas de adivinar Becca, habla.

- Qué amargada. Bueno, el General me buscó en la mañana.

- ¿Te buscó?

- Ah… no precisamente. Me lo encontré.

- ¿Quieres hablar claramente?

- Ya, ya. Adivina quien preguntó por ti.- ella se queda con la boca semiabierta- Sí, sí. El General preguntó por ti- sigue con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- está asustada, pensé que se pondría feliz.

- Preguntó por tu compromiso- suspiró, supongo que no le gustó mi anuncio.

- ¿Qué te preguntó?

- Me dijo que no te dijera pero ya que dices que soy indiscreta, te lo tomaré en serio. Me preguntó si amabas a Benjamín.

- ¿En serio?- sus ojos se abrieron extraordinariamente.

- ¿Crees que bromearía con esto? Claro que no Riza. Riza escúchame, mi tren sale en una hora y será mejor que me vaya. Sólo vine para felicitarte por tu ascenso y bueno… a buscar a alguien del Sur que valga la pena pero no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Nos vemos en Central, sólo falta un mes. Chaito.

- ¡Rebecca!

- ¿Si?

- Ah… nada. Buena suerte.- Le sonrío y salgo. El frío me invade de nuevo.

* * *

(Roy POV)

Qué imbécil puede ser la gente. Recién ahora me doy cuenta cómo una persona puede perder la felicidad en tan solo unos segundos. Discúlpame no quise hacer lo que hice. Sólo no sabía que decir, ¿está bien que un hombre de mi edad sienta miedo por algo que no es concreto? Sólo sé que no debí irme sin dar explicaciones. Tienes que entenderme. Ahora sí quiero explicarte.

(Riza POV)

No me odies por favor. No me dejes. Yo sé que no me abandonarás pero no me ignores. Todo se vuelve tan difícil, ya no hay salida. Ya no puedo más.

(Roy POV)

Siento haber arruinado tu vida. Siento ponerte en dudas y siento arrastrarte a un mundo en el que solo sufres. Permíteme explicarte. Permíteme ser egoísta de nuevo. Permíteme sentir por ti algo más que respeto, afecto y admiración. Permíteme ser parte de tu vida.

(Riza POV)

¿Ah? ¿Olvidaste decirme algo Rebecca?

(Rebecca POV)

¿El que acaba de entrar en la casa de Riza no es el General Mustang?

* * *

Gracias a todos lo que escribieron…

**HoneyHawkeye:** sí amada, el de Te necesito ahora. No te pude dejar el review porque mi computadora creo que no acepta los vínculos. Gracias por escribir.

**Noriko X:** estamos igual de deprimidas amada. Qué bueno que el capítulo te haya subido el ánimo. Entiendo que es muy importante el hecho de subir el ánimo a la gente que está triste. Un abrazo de antemano. Al parecer a todos les gusta Rebecca por eso la incluí en este capítulo. Gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** sí amada, Rebecca es un personaje muy interesante. Lindos perritos por ustedes continué el fic y por mis lectores, claro. Aquí está el capítulo y gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	14. Tarjeta

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Tarjeta.**

Sus labios apresaron los de ella.

No hubo conversación previa, no mediaron palabra alguna antes de unir sus labios. _No pude contenerme_. El hombre de cabello negro se encontraba desesperado, movía el pie impacientemente y veía la puerta de forma tan intensa que parecía creer que la traspasaría con su oscura mirada. La mujer rubia abrió la puerta, sus ojos marrones se veían algo hinchados, el hombre no pudo evitar notar ese detalle, le dolía verla así pero no podía contenerse. _No pude_. Y la besó. _La besé_. Porque no había pensamiento más placentero que ese para él, porque besar a un amor prohibido y antiguo era el éxtasis para el pelinegro. _Sí, que lo era._

Ella solo se dejó llevar, quería dejar atrás las lágrimas derramadas por él. _Sólo quería vivir. _Como la vez anterior, no hubo resistencia. _Ni siquiera podía_. Dejó que él la besara y ella colaboró, por qué no. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello masculino y lo unió más hacia ella, quería sentirlo. _Quería asegurarme si era real_. Porque no lo creía, no creería que su superior se fijaría en ella, porque creía que lo que pasaba era sólo una ilusión muy bien dibujada por una mente enferma. Él, con más seguridad que la noche anterior la empujó al interior de la casa, la condujo hacia su habitación que él conocía muy bien y lo demás pues, ambos sabían qué es lo que pasaría.

* * *

(Rebecca POV)

Qué asientos para más incómodos y encima, alrededor mío, sólo habían ancianos y ebrios. ¡Qué desgracia de suerte! Y mi Riza debe estar pasándosela de lo lindo. Maldita su suerte, ya sabía que algo andaba pasando con ambos. No es algo común que un superior ande preguntando por la vida personal de su subordinado y menos si el primero era hombre y el segundo mujer. Y Riza, ay Dios, mi Riza. Esa mujer está ciega de amor, ¡qué lealtad ni qué nada! Ella es la prueba viva del amor sacrificado. Pobre mi niña, soportando a las mujeres resbalosas que se le han cruzado al General, pobre de ella, debe ser bien jodido que el amor de tu vida salga todos los días con mujeres y en tu cara.

Aunque una tampoco es tonta y Grumman tampoco. Grumman se la pasa haciendo bromas de ambos, a veces pienso que un fürer como él era lo que necesitaba Amestris aunque si le digo esto a Riza es muy probable que me fusile.

Esta maleta sí que pesa, como en este momento no hay ningún hombre musculoso que me ayude. Ah, Central, un clima perfectamente normal. Será mejor que vaya a mi antiguo departamento, espero que mi habitación aún esté disponible.

Si mis hipótesis son correctas, probablemente Riza elegiría quedarse con el General y aguantar hasta que él sea fürer pero, esto se va a poner bueno. ¿Si trato de seducir a Benjamín Riza se molestará? Estará tan ciega disfrutando su amor que ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que Benjamín sigue vivo. Hablando de Benjamín, ¿Riza le contará la verdad o inventará otra excusa? Eso quiero verlo, momento infaltable.

- Rebecca, qué bueno que te encuentro.

- Acabo de llegar- toma mi maleta, ¿no es un amor?

- ¿Viste a Riza? ¿Está bien?

- Perfectamente bien- claro que de repente tú no lo creas así.

- ¿No está enferma? ¿Le afectó el clima del Sur? Yo le dije que llevara pastillas pero ella no entiende…

- No, más bien la veo más… alegre, relajada- muy relajada.

- Ah qué bien. Ya me preocupaba, el clima del Sur es un infierno.

- Sí, ya lo noté. Demasiado frío o por el contrario, demasiado calor.

- Sí, bueno, sólo pasaba para darte esto.

Tomo la tarjeta y… oh por Dios.

- ¿Está bien así? Espero que Riza no se moleste, me pareció el más indicado.

- Está perfecto pero, ¿ella no lo aprobó?

- A ella no le interesa mucho esas cosas, ya no quería esperar más.

- Es en dos meses.

- Sí, ella regresa en menos de un mes, será una gran sorpresa.

- Sí, se va a quedar con la boca abierta de la emoción- tenlo por seguro.

- Espero que sí, todo está listo, sólo falta que escoja el vestido, quisiera que la acompañaras, ella quiere algo simple pero trata de convencerla, si es posible compren el más costoso.

- Riza es asó, trataré de disuadirla.

- Gracias Rebecca, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Su sonrisa es un sol, esa arruga que se le forma alrededor de los labios es irresistible. Es un ángel, no hay duda. Ya siento pena por él, Riza no puede hacerle eso.

- No es nada, Riza merece lo mejor.

- Sí, ella es tan complicada, merece ser feliz.

- Y tienes que hacer todo para que sea feliz- incluido el dejarla.

- Haré que sea la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Te lo prometo.

Le sonrío y paro en la puerta del departamento. Él deja la maleta en el suelo y se despide. Tengo tantas ganas de volver al Sur y contarle todo a Riza, pero sólo falta un mes, sólo falta un mes para que todo se descontrole.

La tarjeta de invitación de matrimonio aún está en mi mano.

Ya no puedo esperar ese día.

* * *

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios:

**HoneyHawkeye:** gracias amada por escribir, yo también amo a Rebecca.

**Fandita-eromena:** ay amada pensé que ya no te gustaba mi historia pero apareciste. Bueno, no es exactamente el final, digamos que nos despedimos del primer tercio de la historia XD. Digamos que van a haber ciertos personajes que van a meter su cuchara y así se alarga la historia. Gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** como verán estoy levantando el royai pero las cosas no se pondrán tan fáciles (muajaja) y con Rebecca, pues todo es locura. Gracias por escribir.

**Aldana34:** veo que eres nueva amada, bienvenida y gracias por escribir en mi historia, espero que te guste. Supongo que tú eres la del review de 123 y sino pues agradecer a quien escribió. Como verás no tengo fecha de actualización pues mi inspiración no es estable, yo también la maldigo pero espero que actualice pronto. Gracias por escribir y de nuevo, bienvenida.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	15. Amor & felicidad

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Amor & felicidad.**

(Roy POV)

Los rayos de luz solar que se colaban por la ventana iluminaban su rostro de tal forma que su belleza natural saltaba a la vista esplendorosamente. Esta vez no huiría, esta vez no dejaría escapar ese escurridizo sentimiento que los demás llaman felicidad. Su cabello rubio ya no estaba tan corto, las puntas le llegaban un poco por debajo del hombro. Sus ojos, aunque cerrados, se veían cansados; sus ojeras malvas seguían allí y pequeñas arrugas-debido a la larga noche de ayer-descansaban debajo de sus largas pestañas. Su delicada mano reposaba en la almohada y no podía evitar mirar el brillante aro de oro que desgraciadamente me repetía que aún no era completamente mía. Con sumo cuidado tomé el anillo y lo deslicé por su delgado dedo, parecía tener un sueño pesado porque no se movió ni hizo un gesto de fastidio. Dejé el aro en su mesa de noche y volví a mi labor, observarla. Estos instantes no son los que se dejan pasar por el tiempo, son los que pasan a la eternidad.

Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos algo hinchados y ojerosos, Dios, estaba hermosísima. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pestañeó dos veces y se quedó mirándome un buen rato con esos ojos-ahora somnolientos-que tanto me fascinaban.

- Buenos días- murmuré y un largo silencio siguió mis palabras.

- No debiste haber venido- me dijo con tanta frialdad que sentí como la cama se volvía un bloque de hielo.

- Y tú no debiste hacerme caso, ¿sabes?, existía una segunda opción; negarte.

Le sonreí, ella me miró con un leve gesto de fastidio. Luego, desafiando todo tipo de posibilidades, sonrió y cerró los ojos. Giró hacia el otro lado dándome la espalda, su esbelta y marcada espalda.

- Crees que lo de ayer fue un error, ¿verdad?- la desafié.

- No. Creo que el error fue lo de hace dos días. Nunca debió haber empezado esto.

- Qué gracioso. Yo creo todo lo contrario, esto debió haber pasado hace tiempo. La cuestión es saber cómo decírselo. No seas tan dura.

- De qué hablas.

- De Benjamín, creo. Tu prometido.

- ¿Estás diciendo que debo terminar mi relación con él?

- ¿No ibas a hacer eso? Pensé que con lo de ayer lo tenías todo claro.

Ella se giró a verme cubriéndose con las sábanas. Siento que metí la pata.

- ¿Crees que es fácil hacer eso?

- Siempre me amaste, ¿no?

El teléfono empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión.

- ¿Y que hay de usted, General?

- Creí que tenía claro que no estaba muy convencido con la idea del amor, Mayor. No me comprometo ni con el amor ni con la felicidad. El amor es simplemente otro compromiso y como verá Mayor, compromisos de trabajo tengo de sobra. Felicidad, o bien es escurridiza o bien es momentánea, aunque a lo mejor no existe.

- Bastaba con que me diga que no me ama, General.

- Sabes que no quise decir eso. Es más complicado de lo que parece.

- Sí, comprendo.

El teléfono dejó de sonar.

Ella volvió a girarse, su voz había sonado apagada. Yo y mi gran bocota.

* * *

(Rebecca POV)

¿Por qué diablos no contestas, Riza?

* * *

(Riza POV)

Listo, ya te lo dijo, no te ama. Mejor disfruta este placentero sueño que mañana despiertas. Sólo fuiste un juego, al menos fue amable y no te lo dijo directamente. Lamentablemente para mí, el mes se acabó; para él sólo significa una cosa: de nuevo a Central a buscar más mujeres. Al menos lo disfruté, cada vez que se quedaba en mi casa trataba de levantarme lo más antes posible para partir al cuartel del Sur. Yo no preguntaba y él tampoco. Todo estaba bien. Él retomaría su trabajo y yo retomaría mi compromiso, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si sólo hubiéramos trabajado durante nuestra instancia en el Sur.

Porque todo estaba bien.

Porque tal vez nuca lo amé.

Porque no me importa lo que pasó.

Porque en realidad nada, nada estaba bien.

* * *

(Benjamín POV)

_Elizabeth Deutsche._ No suena mal, es más, suena perfectamente bien. Grandioso diría yo. Pronto Riza Hawkeye sería mía, única y exclusivamente mía. Madre de mis hijos.

Mi bella Elizabeth estará tan ocupada que no tendrá más opción que retirarse del ejército. Lejos de su estúpido e inepto jefe. Lejos del General Roy Mustang.

Ese hombre siempre me ha dado mala espina y no basta con lo que vi hace meses, cuando lo encontré a él con mi Riza en una situación bastante comprometedora; claro que tengo más pruebas: cómo el General la ve, cómo suspira cuando llego a la oficina, cómo trata de retenerla. No soy ningún lunático. Estoy completamente seguro que ese hombre no es más ni menos que un jefe que se aprovecha de su secretaria o en este caso, subordinada. O solo es un mujeriego-bien conozco su reputación-que juega a ser Dios, piensa que todo lo puede tener con tan solo chasquear los dedos. Mi Riza no es tonta, no se dejaría seducir por alguien como él, eso es lo último que haría ella, estoy seguro. Mañana tendré que recogerla en la estación de tren, tengo que encontrar a Rebecca para que me ayude con la sorpresa.

* * *

Lamento la demora a quienes esperaban la actualización, todo se juntó y no encontré tiempo para escribir. Espero no demorar con la siguiente actualización.

Gracias a todos los que escribieron:

**Aldana34:** qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Claro que no lo dejaré, es como un hijo amada, es solo que todas las responsabilidades se juntaron y no encontré tiempo para escribir. Gracias por el review.

**Riza-paola:** sí, creo que Rebecca va a ser el personaje clave de la historia amada, a mí también me encanta. Vamos a ver qué hacemos con Benjamín. Gracias por escribir.

**HoneyHawkeye:** yo también amo esos besos amada. Gracias por escribir.

**Fandita-eromena:** en el siguiente capítulo aparece Benjamín amada. Cada vez se va a poner más interesante, lo prometo. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86:** qué bueno que te haya gustado amada, yo también amo a Rebecca y en el siguiente capítulo ya veremos la reacción de Riza. Gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** sí amada, Rebecca es una enferma, gracias por escribir.

**Noriko X:** Riza está pasándola de lo lindo. Gracias por escribir amada.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	16. De regreso

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

**Capítulo 16: De regreso.**

* * *

(Riza POV)

- ¡Riza, por aquí!- exclamó Rebecca con tanta fuerza como si aún estuviera en el Sur.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella y no me sorprendió encontrar allí a Benjamín. Se hizo un nudo en mi estómago y sentí como la culpa se reflejaba en mi rostro. No quería mentirle pero tampoco creía ser capaz de aguantar y tragarme todo lo que tenía que confesar. Rebecca, debe de contarle, así al menos la culpa disminuirá. Benjamín tomó la maleta que llevaba cargando, la depositó al costado de sus pies y me abrazó. Me pesaron los brazos para responderle ese abrazo. Mientras seguíamos abrazados pude ver a Rebecca, estaba sonriente como siempre aunque noté ansiedad en sus ojos.

- ¿No tenías trabajo, Rebecca?- la acusé.

- Yo también te extrañé Riza. Pedí una semana de descanso, me lo merezco. Además, esta semana vamos a estar muy ocupadas.

Rebecca miró a Benjamín con algo de ansiedad, qué diablos habrán hecho, conociendo a Rebecca debe ser una estupidez. Desvío mi mirada por un momento y encuentro unos ojos oscuros observándonos. Aún no se ha ido de la estación de trenes, pensé que cada uno se iba a dirigir a su casa en cuanto llegáramos a Central, nos ordenó tomar el día libre pero aún está con Havoc. Vuelvo a mirar a Benjamín para escuchar lo que me va a decir pero inesperadamente voltea y se dirige hacia donde está el General. Es obvio que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

- Wow Riza, ¿no pudiste ser más obvia?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Pobre Benjamín, viene tan ilusionado y tú lo recibes mirando a otra persona.

- Sólo lo miré por un segundo, me sorprendió verlo aún allí.

- ¿Un segundo? Mínimo fueron cinco y esos cinco segundos nos bastó para saber a quien estabas mirando.

- ¿Cinco segundos?

- Mínimo. Qué suerte la tuya Riza. Vas a cumplir una de mis fantasías más sanas, que dos hombres se peleen por una. Aunque también me gustaría que…

- Me gustaría quedarme con la duda Rebecca, mejor cállate.

- ¿A caso no te gustaría que dos hombres musculosos…?

- ¡Rebecca! Sólo cálmate. ¿Qué tiene el General y Havoc en sus manos?

Rebecca se volteó hacia mí y sonrió. Benjamín llegó hacia donde estábamos y me extendió el mismo sobre que tenía el General y Havoc en sus manos.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!- exclamó mi amiga.

_Benjamín & Elizabeth_

_Tienen el gusto de invitarle a la ceremonia civil que se llevará a cabo _

_el domingo 25 de mayo en la mansión Deutsch, en el jardín central, _

_Avenida Brooke, Ciudad Central._

_Ciudad Central, 25 de abril._

- Es simple pero elegante ¿no?

- Wow Riza, sí que estás emocionada.

- Lamento haber puesto la fecha sin consultártelo. Ya sabes, pareces estar muy ocupada todo el tiempo y nunca fijábamos fecha. Sé que falta un mes pero tú siempre dices que no te importan esas cosas así que me tomé el tiempo para elegir el lugar, el buffet, arreglos, invitaciones, ahora sólo falta el vestido.

- Yo iré contigo Riza, como buenas amigas a elegir el vestido perfecto para el día perfecto.

- Le pedí a Rebecca que te acompañara, pueden ir durante esta semana ya que ella está libre.

- Pero Riza no. Ella tiene que volver mañana al trabajo y hoy es muy tarde.

- No te preocupes. Le pedí a su abuelo que le de un permiso directo desde la oficina del fürer. El General no podrá negarse ante la petición de vacaciones.

- Verdad. El General Mustang, ¿asistirá?

- Su oficial me dijo que allí estarían. Él no comentó nada pero supongo que estará ese día.

- ¿Qué tal si mañana empezamos con la búsqueda del vestido, Riza?

* * *

(Rebecca POV)

En mi corta y joven vida nunca había visto a una persona quedarse en shock como lo está Riza ahora. Sigue mirando la tarjeta aunque sus ojos no se mueven, es claro que ya lo terminó de leer. Luego de proponerle ir mañana a buscar su vestido me tomó del antebrazo y me jaló a un lado.

- ¡Riza!, ¿estás molesta?

- No, ve adelantándote Benjamín, quiero hablar con Rebecca.

- Sólo está emocionada, cosa de chicas- trato de calmar la situación.

Benjamín tomó la maleta de Riza y giró desilusionado, a penas se alejó unos metros y Riza recobró el habla.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la tarjeta cuando me visitaste al Sur?

- Y se puede saber el porqué no me comentaste nada sobre de tu idilio con Mustang.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Nadie, lo vi. Es decir, no vi cuando lo hacían, sólo lo vi entrar a tu apartamento a altas horas de la noche justo cuando regresaba a Central. Además, te llamé unos días después y no me contestaste, te seguí llamando en la noche pero al parecer estabas muy ocupada y no te juzgo porque si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar no me…

- Te lo iba a contar pero me parecía que lo que me estaba pasando era solo un sueño y tenía razón, todo va a ser como lo era antes, el General es mi superior y yo simplemente su subordinada.

- Duele, ¿verdad?

- Como nunca lo había sentido.

- Es porque lo amas- ella se quedó en silencio, sí que lo amaba.

- Él no me ama, él no cree en el amor.

- Eso no quiere decir que no te ame, ¿sabes?, a veces los hombres hablan de más o la mayoría de veces no saben lo que dicen.

- Entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir. No soy estúpida.

- Pero… él se preocupa tanto por ti. Me fue a preguntar si amabas a Benjamín o no, debe ser por algo Riza, no te des por vencida.

- Rebecca me voy a casar y tendré una vida normal y estable. Es el fin. No hay lugar para estupideces o cursilerías.

- No vas a ser feliz.

- Tal vez el General tenga razón y la felicidad no existe. El prototipo de felicidad que tiene la mayoría de mujeres es formar su propia familia y tener un matrimonio estable. No quiero estropearlo- empezamos a caminar para alcanzar a Benjamín.

- ¿Entonces saldremos mañana para buscar el vestido?

- El más simple por favor.

- Ni creas que te dejaré- le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa con otra más desganada.

- A propósito… ¿por qué apoyas tanto al General si hace poco estabas celebrando con Benjamín la tarjeta?

- No estoy de parte de nadie. Sólo quería que recibieras un castigo por ponerle los cuernos a Benjamín. Debías de haber visto tu cara, estabas pálida y tus ojos se veían sobresaltados. No es que defienda a Benjamín pero me dio mucha pena cuando supe lo tuyo con el General. Ya sabes, él está tan ilusionado.

- Pensé que eras mi amiga, me hiciste pasar un buen bochorno,- suspiró- sólo falta un mes.

- Un mes y serás la Sra. Deutsche. ¿No te vas a retirar del ejército?

- No hasta que el General ascienda a fürer. Sé que será difícil pero trataré de que el General no se ponga incómodo.

Benjamín no está esperando dentro del carro. Sé que Riza está sufriendo más de lo que parece. Estoy completamente segura de que el General es el amor de su vida y tal vez su primer y último amor. Por más que estime a Benjamín no puedo dejar que esto se quede así. Tengo que buscar al General.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que escribieron, la última vez que actualicé estaba de apuros, se hacía tarde para ir al colegio pero ahora les aseguro que la próxima actualización no demorará ya que ya hice buena parte del próximo capítulo. Gracias a…

**HoneyHawkeye:** no amada, Roy no es ningún inepto XD, ni Roy se la cree. Gracias por escribir.

**GiEricka: **sí amada, es típico de muchos hombres machistas no rebelar como se sienten pero qué se va a hacer, Roy no es la excepción. Gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** bueno en realidad sí me secuestraron, el estudio y las obligaciones, como siempre. Sí pues amada, para hacer más larga la historia Roy tenía que hacer eso. Dios, ya no vuelvo a demorar en actualizar por los perritos XD. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86: **no seas mala con Benjamín amada, él sólo está obsesionado con Riza, a todos nos pasa XD. En realidad me gustó mucho insultar a Mustang, me puse en el lado de Edward XD. Aún no se entera de lo que Benjamín quiere hacer pero de estoy de acuerdo contigo, seguro que le vuela la cabeza. Ya viene la boda, escucho la marcha nupcial. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	17. Cajas

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Cajas.**

(Rebecca POV)

¡Dios! ¡Este es el paraíso! Miles de vestidos blancos listos para ser comprados, cortos, largos, en línea A, con tiras gruesas o delgadas, corseths, este debe ser el paraíso para una mujer como yo, porque para Riza, esto debería ser el mismísimo infierno.

- Señoritas, ¿desean ver algo en específico?

- ¿Puedo probarme el de allí?

- Acompáñeme, por favor.

Este vestido es hermoso, me queda a la perfección. Ahora, sería mejor si Riza mostrara el mismo entusiasmo. Parece que quien se va a casar soy yo y no ella.

- Te queda muy bien Rebecca.

- ¿Verdad? Ya no aguanto el día en que mi boda se haga realidad, será perfecta. ¡Vamos, levántate! Pruébate uno, es divertido.

- ¿Y si mejor eliges tú el mío? Yo voy a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial.

- ¡Riza! ¿Ese es el espíritu de una novia?- bromeo.

- ¡No me quiero casar!

Todas las mujeres –seguro comprometidas- voltearon a vernos. Pude ver a la señorita que nos atendía, nos miraba con ojos de advertencia. Son esos momentos en el que todos están hablando y justo cuando vas a decir algo importante, todos callan. Riza ha pasado por uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de la vida.

- Riza, ¿podrías bajar el volumen de tu voz? En este lugar hay miles de novias que están ansiosas por casarse y ¿por qué no?, de repente la mayoría está insegura de si casarse o no; no vayas a espantar a todas con tu espíritu caído.

- No me quiero casar- parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche.

- Entonces díselo, ¡ay quiero ver eso!- se quedó callada- Ya ven, si no quieres que nos voten.

Riza se levantó del suave cojín donde se había sentado, tomé –a mi parecer- el vestido más hermoso –y caro- que vi.

- Pruébatelo.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado exagerado?

La falda en globo del vestido era perfecta. Las esmeraldas que adornaban la falda de forma simétrica eran preciosas. El corseth de tela fina estaba impecablemente blanco y pequeñas esmeraldas formaban en dos filas verticales bajo el escote. Era el vestido perfecto.

- Sólo pruébatelo, con tu agilidad nos vamos a pasar dos días aquí, mejor voy a buscar un sitio donde dormir.

- Mejor busca otro, uno con menos joyas.

- Maldita seas Riza, tienes todo y no quieres nada. ¿Y qué tal este?

Nos pasamos tres horas en el mismo lugar, la señorita que nos atendía ya empezaba a desesperarse pero ella intuía que llevábamos mucho dinero, sólo por eso no nos invitó a salir de la tienda. En fin, tantas horas invertidas para que Riza termine eligiendo –de mala gana- un vestido simple. Era bonito pero no era mi estilo. Era largo, no hace falta resaltar que Riza es demasiado conservadora, la cola del vestido era larga y de tela de encaje. La espalda estaba totalmente cubierta pero por delante –tras varios ruegos míos- había un escote que dejaba mostrar su delicada piel.

Antes de que anocheciera entramos a una tienda de zapatos, a pedido de Benjamín, tuve que llamarlo para que nos recogiera; al entrar a la tienda vi a Riza con una bolsa, ya había elegido los zapatos. Como había previsto, Benjamín se encontraba en el carro esperándonos fuera del centro comercial. Salió, tomó las dos bolsas y se dirigió a abrir la maletera, lo único que llegué a ver fue unas cuantas cajas que ocupaban gran parte de la maletera.

* * *

(Benjamín POV)

El transcurso del viaje afortunadamente no fue silencioso, la compañía de Rebecca aliviaba el pesado ambiente. La verdad es que no logro entender cómo una persona callada como Riza puede tener una amiga tan, tan… tan como Rebecca.

- Benjamín, tenías que voltear hacia la derecha.

- Primero vamos a comer algo.

- Yo me bajo aquí, gracias por traerme a mi casa. Chao, chao.

Rebecca baja del auto y al fin puedo tener un momento a solas con Riza. Ella parece estar angustiada, un poco ida, distraída; empiezo a formular la idea de que no aparecerá el día de la boda. No, Riza es demasiado correcta como para hacer eso.

- ¿Vamos a cenar a tu casa?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- ¿Tal vez porque estás tomando la misma ruta para ir a tu casa?

El sarcasmo es evidente en la acostumbrada voz neutra de Riza. Sonrío. Las rejas que protegen mi mansión se abren a penas el portero reconoce el carro. Conduzco lentamente hasta estacionarme.

- Adelántate hasta el comedor, yo voy a dejar el vestido en el cuarto. Matilde, acompáñala.

- Por favor acompáñeme, señorita Elizabeth.

Matilde, mi ama de casa, y Riza se marchan al comedor. Me dispuse a subir hacia mi habitación, dejé las bolsas en el armario y bajé de inmediato. La comida ya estaba servida, realmente Matilde y las cocineras se lucieron, les recordé que esta noche iba a ser inolvidable y por el momento todo va bien. Me senté frente a Riza y Matilde se retiró.

- Se ve delicioso- comentó cortésmente Riza.

- Le recordé a Matilde que hoy iba a ser una noche especial.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, más sorpresas?

- Cada vez que vienes, la noche se convierte en una velada especial.

Sonrió, con esas escasas sonrisas que me hacían llegar hasta el cielo. Realmente es muy parecida. Su cabello rubio, los ojos expresivos, su figura, sus modales, todo es tan idéntico.

- Y sabe delicioso también.

- La verdad es que las sorpresas siguen, terminamos de cenar y te la muestro.

- ¿Más sorpresas?

Terminamos de comer, ella me miró expectante y eso me bastó para que me levantara, la tomara de la mano y subiéramos por las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Tomé la manija de la puerta y la giré. Riza me interrogó con su mirada. Caminé despacio, me agaché y abrí la primera caja, saqué una lámpara y ella pareció reconocerlo.

- ¿Esa no es mi lámpara?

Después de sonreírle, ella se acerca rápidamente e inspecciona la caja abierta, saca las cosas para verlas mejor y las deja dentro. Se apresura a abrir una caja cercana. Recién está cayendo en cuenta que todas las cajas están llenas con sus pertenencias. Me arrodillo y con el tono de voz más suave que tengo, pronuncio:

- Vamos a vivir juntos desde ahora.

No quiero sonar autoritario pero con Riza a veces es necesario serlo. La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, es la misma reacción que tuvo cuando le comuniqué sobre la fecha de boda. Aún me sigue mirando, buscando una explicación en mis ojos. Tomé su rostro y la besé, su reacción fue la de alejarse de mí, lo cual me molestó.

- ¿Desde cuándo nunca me comentas lo que vas a hacer?

- Lo hago por nuestro bien, si yo no daba este paso nunca lo haríamos, incluso casados.

- Te pasé lo de la fecha de boda pero esto, en serio, es demasiado.

- Yo nunca saco en cara lo que tú me haces, ¿crees que me siento bien cuando voy a recogerte y tú me recibes mirando a otra persona?- una buena defensa es siempre hacer sentir culpable al otro.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Elizabeth, sólo quiero que seas feliz, es lo único que quiero.

En cuanto vi que las facciones de Riza se relajaban, la volví a tomar del rostro y la besé, ella me respondía con suavidad y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Profundicé el beso y mi mano aprisionó su cintura, para luego ir hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Con suavidad la empujé hacia la cama y caímos sobre ella. Mis labios se deslizaron hasta su delgado cuello, sentí sus manos tomarme del rostro y despegarme de ella.

- No ahora, después de casarnos.

Le sonreí y besé su frente. Hasta en eso era igual a ella.

- Le pediré a Matilde que traslade tus cosas a la habitación del frente. Ayúdala a desempacar.

Me levanté y la ayudé a incorporarse. Salí de la habitación y llamé a Matilde para que nos ayudara con las cajas. Trasladando las cajas no pude dejar de lado una idea. Riza era la mujer más auténtica, inocente e ingenua que podía existir en el mundo.

Cómo poner en duda su inocencia. Riza era virgen y yo, más gustoso que nunca, la esperaría hasta la luna de miel.

* * *

Sé que esta tardanza no tiene perdón pero pensé que estaba en el capítulo 18 y no vi que el capítulo 17 ya lo tenía terminado. Lamento la demora a quienes esperaron la continuación. A más tardar actualizo el 20 de julio, ni un día más. Agradecimientos a:

**HoneyHawkeye:** sí, cuantas vueltas le doy, en el capítulo 19 es la boda, ya veremos que más pasa. En verdad que Rebecca ha pegado en esta historia amada. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86:** creo que a nadie le agradaría regresar de un viaje y descubrir que se va a casar el próximo mes XD. Yo y mis alocadas ideas. Es que Roy es demasiado sexy como para resistir el no verlo, de acuerdo contigo. Bueno, por el momento Riza no se puede enojar porque se siente culpable, así que nos aguantamos hasta que sepa la verdad. Yo también quiero que Roy interrumpa la boda pero hay demasiadas posibilidades, el problema es que esta historia es drama y quiero verlos sufrir (muajaja). Rebecca es un personaje clave pero va a haber otro que confundirá a Roy (se verá en el capítulo 19, en la boda). Al contrario amada, me gusta que te alargues en el review, así sé detalladamente en qué estoy yendo bien. Gracias por el review.

**Noriko X:** sí, la pasó feo Riza, me cuesta decirlo pero se lo merecía. En cuanto qué hará Roy, hay demasiadas posibilidades (como si interrumpirá la boda, que rapte a Riza XD, que Riza no aparezca, que no aparezca Roy, etc.), ya veré cómo lo continúo. Gracias por el review amada.

**Alexandra-Ayanami: **sí pues amada, los estudios te absorben. Concuerdo y creo que todas concordamos, es inevitable no mirar a Roy (y más inevitable el no babear XD). Rebecca tendrá una jugada pero hay otro que confunde a Roy. Gracias por el review, saludos a los perritos.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...


	18. Tiempo

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Tiempo.**

_4 meses antes de la boda:_

(Riza POV)

Mi semana de 'vacaciones' pasó extrañamente rápida, prácticamente me pasé todos los días en compañía de Rebecca, ella venía a la casa de Benjamín –aún no me acostumbro a llamarla mía también- muy seguido. Hacía que nos encerremos en el cuarto para que me pusiera el vestido y practicara con ella el cómo caminar, mirar y sobretodo, cómo debía fingir una sonrisa.

* * *

_3 meses antes de la boda:_

(Riza POV)

Desperté con pereza, hoy volvía a trabajar pero mi estaba tan cansada emocionalmente que no quería presentarme en el cuartel. Me levanté y recién tomé conciencia de que me había despertado sin escuchar la alarma del reloj, miré el objeto y ya eran las diez de la mañana, hacía dos horas que debía estar en el cuartel. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, tomé una ducha rápida y salí de la misma forma. Me cambié y até mi cabello mojado, bajé corriendo por las escaleras y encontré a Benjamín en el comedor.

- Riza, buenos días, Siéntate y desayuna conmigo, por favor.

- Es tarde, olvidé poner la alarma en el reloj antes de dormir.

- No lo olvidaste, yo la desactivé. Necesitas relajarte.

- ¿Tú la…? No debiste de…-suspiré- Después hablamos.

- ¡Espera! Yo te llevo.

No estaba de humor ni con tiempo para discutir con Benjamín, después de todo si me llevaba en su carro iba a llegar más temprano al cuartel. En cinco minutos ya estábamos allí.

(Roy POV)

Lección aprendida: nunca esperes tanto de una persona.

En toda mi carrera militar nunca pude llegar minutos antes de la hora indicada al trabajo, tal vez a la hora exacta, aunque la mayoría de veces llegaba atrasado varias horas. Llegué temprano para tener al menos unos minutos de conversación con la Mayor pero al parecer, a ella ya no le está importando tanto el trabajo; a menos que Grumman vuelva a entrar a la oficina con un acta donde le haya dado una semana más de vacaciones.

- General, disculpe por mi tardanza- allí estás.

- ¿Cree que porque se va a casar le da el derecho a llegar a la hora que desee, Mayor?

Havoc, Fuery y Breda se nos quedan mirando.

- No poseo derecho alguno, señor. Lo siento.

- Sólo siéntese y apresure el trabajo atrasado.

- Sí, señor.

¿Quién la manda a llegar tarde y más aún cuando la estuve esperando? No me gusta que la gente me haga esperar o tal vez… no me guste que Hawkeye preste más atención a alguien que no sea yo.

* * *

_2 semanas antes de la boda:_

Ella parecía estar acostumbrándose a la vida de casada, tal vez no haya sido tan malo el hecho de que su prometido la haya 'obligado' a vivir con él. El joven militar parecía cada vez más preocupado, aunque esté pasando aún se negaba a creer que la fecha de la boda ya se acercaba y que no bastaba con querer para detener el tiempo. Tiempo, eso era lo que necesitaba. Ambos parecían estar en una competencia de 'quien ignora más al otro', ella lo llevaba con más profesionalismo que él porque su carácter ayudaba, aunque él no se quedaba muy atrás: a penas y la miraba para entregarle los papeles. Ambos no se daban cuenta que la solución estaba muy lejos de los que estaban haciendo, ambos no se daban cuenta que la solución era hablar.

* * *

_1 semana antes de la boda:_

(Roy POV)

El fürer se volvió a acercar a la oficina para comunicarme sobre las repentinas vacaciones que se tomó la Mayor. No me queda otra que firmar el maldito papel y olvidarme de ella una semana, para luego verla cruzar la puerta ya casada.

* * *

_5 días antes de la boda:_

(Benjamín POV)

Necesitaba a Riza fuera del cuartel, lejos del fastidioso de su superior, lejos de aquel individuo que podría robarme mi felicidad. De nuevo le pedí al abuelo de Riza que le dé una semana de vacaciones para que se pueda relajar antes de la boda. No quepo en mi cuerpo de tanta felicidad.

* * *

_4 días antes de la boda:_

(Riza POV)

Me pregunto si el General estará haciendo su trabajo. Debe estar disfrutando todos estos días en los cuales he faltado, ese hombre es un perezoso. No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda soportar estar encerrada en esta mansión; cada vez siento más limitada mi libertad, sé que hace días debí volarle la cabeza a Benjamín de un tiro en la sien pero, yo no soy la víctima, tengo que aceptar que la única víctima es él. Él y no yo, porque como él dice, sólo quiere que esté cómoda aunque eso signifique encerrarme aquí. Matilde tiene la orden de no dejarme salir, según ella, es sólo porque Benjamín no quiere que pesque un resfriado antes de la boda. Me he negado a tener cualquier tipo de intimidad con él, en realidad no puedo ni siquiera tenerlo tan cerca; suena tonto pero siento que de alguna forma le estoy siendo infiel al General. Más que tonto, suena estúpido pero por alguna razón me siento dependiente, lo cual nunca he sido. Siento que mi vida depende de él, de que si él me confesara su amor yo sería la mujer más dichosa del mundo, de que él, con solo chasquear sus dedos, pueda hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

No tendría ningún problema con abandonar esta farsa llamada boda si él me diría que me ama, pero no siempre el amor es correspondido y lo último que podría esperar del General es una confesión sincera de amor.

* * *

_2 días antes de la boda:_

(Rebecca POV)

Maldito Grumman y su estúpido papeleo. Si es que todo sale mal va a ser la culpa de ese viejo verde que me quitó todo mi tiempo libre –en el cual iba a conversar con el General- para recuperar los días que no estuve más los días que Riza está de vacaciones. Al fin logré el día libre y eso que tuve que fingir unos infernales cólicos frente a Grumman, este aceptó riéndose del gesto de dolor que tenía en el rostro.

Antes de irme del cuartel pasé por la oficina del General, necesitaba arreglar unas cuentas con él. No espero más y toco la puerta.

- Adelante- escucho su voz seductora desde afuera.

- General, vengo a informarle una decisión que ha tomado recientemente el fürer.

- Dígame- pronuncia con más atención.

- ¿Puede ser en privado?- me refiero a sus subordinados.

- Claro.

Abre la puerta de su oficina privada, me deja entrar para luego cerrar la puerta. Me invita a sentarme, luego él hace lo mismo.

- ¿Información privada?- pregunta en tono serio.

- En realidad no vine por el fürer… vine por Riza.

- ¿Por la Mayor?

- No, por la Mayor no, por Riza. Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes.

- ¿Ella se lo contó?

- No, yo los vi. Es decir, no los vi cuando…, digo, vi cuando usted entraba a… en el Sur- Dios, qué vergüenza, mi rostro está ardiendo.

- ¿Su prometido no lo sabe, verdad?

- No, él no sospecha nada.

- Ah, bien.

No dice más, no quiere soltar nada, así que decido hablar primero.

- Ella no lo ama y usted sabe que su boda es una farsa, General.

- Si no lo ama entonces… ¿por qué sigue con esa mentira?

- Ella solo quiere una vida estable y, ¿sabe algo?, ella estaría dispuesta a renunciar a esa vida si es que usted le dice que la ama, porque no soy tonta y sé que ustedes se aman y les cuesta decirlo. No entiendo cómo pueden ser tan brutos, ambos estarían dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por el otro y sin embargo…- callo, creo que le falté el respeto a mi superior- lo siento.

- ¿Ella me ama?

- No sólo lo ama, yo creo que ella siente más que eso- sonríe.

- Si ella me ama ya hubiera venido dispuesta a dialogar conmigo, parece que disfruta estar de vacaciones.

- Ella no pidió los días libres, fue Benjamín, habló con el abuelo de Riza y el fürer gustoso, aceptó el pedido.

- Es como si todo estuviera en contra.

- No es el destino, son ustedes. Solo dígale lo que siente. Porque… ¿la ama, verdad?

- A veces creo que es más que eso.

Sonrío, ambos eran tal para cual.

- Terminaré el trabajo e iré a visitarla.

- Hay un problema, ella no está viviendo en su casa, está viviendo con él.

- ¿Conviviendo?

- Sí, pero él prácticamente la obligó, mandó a trasladar sus cosas sin que ella supiese.

- ¿Y no le disparó?- bromea, pensé que se lo iba a tomar mal.

- Se siente culpable por lo que pasó entre ustedes aún estando con Benjamín. En todo caso, Benjamín no permite ninguna visita, teme que cualquiera pueda hacer cambiar de opinión a Riza. Es inseguro. A menos que el mismo día de la boda vaya y se lo diga.

- ¿En plena boda? ¿Se encuentra bien, teniente?

- Puede ser antes pero si usted prefiere que sea de la forma romántica, puede interrumpir la boda, eso sí que sería perfecto.

- Estás loca, me agradas. No haré eso, hablaré con ella antes.

- En cualquier caso General, si es que usted desea ayuda, cuente conmigo.- Me levanto del asiento, si el fürer me encuentra me va a obligar a seguir con el papeleo.

- Gracias, teniente.

Ah, con esto ya me gané el cielo.

- ¡Teniente! Pensé que se encontraba con un dolor de estómago infernal, pero ahora la encuentro mucho mejor, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, necesitamos ayuda con el papeleo.

¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

_1 día antes de la boda: _

(Grumman POV)

Mañana es el día, el día en que entregaré a mi nieta en matrimonio. Sé que ella no está muy de acuerdo en ello pero no tiene otro familiar, así que este vejete tendrá el honor de llevarla.

- Adelante- alguien ha tocado la puerta.

- Señor, disculpe por no haber pedido visita previa.

- ¡Roy! Vamos chico, puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Agradezco su consideración.

Si el chico viene sin avisar es por algo urgente, no puede ser un simple juego de ajedrez, tiene información importante, ¿más homúnculos?

- Si vine, su excelencia, es por algo personal.

- ¿Asunto de mujeres, General?- bromeo.

- Dio en el blanco, como siempre.

- ¿Y quién es la dichosa, hombre?

- ¿Recuerda que hace algún tiempo me ofreció la mano de su nieta?

- ¿De qué está hablando, General?- me pongo serio.

- ¿Será demasiado tarde si acepto su propuesta?

- General, mi nieta se casa mañana, ¿en qué está pensando?

- En casarme con ella, por supuesto.

Me paro, esto debe ser una broma. Si hubiera aceptado mi oferta hace tiempo no habría ningún problema pero… ¿a caso enloqueció?

- Esto sólo puede ser una broma General. Una de mal gusto.

- Fürer, por favor.

Son los mismos ojos que tenía mi hija cuando se casó con Berthold Hawkeye, los ojos de alguien que no mide las consecuencias, que sólo quiere vivir el momento porque está enamorado.

- ¿Ya se lo ha dicho?

- No he tenido oportunidad pero… se lo diré mañana.

No puedo aguantar la carcajada.

- ¿Algún día hará todo lo que tiene que hacer a tiempo?- sonrío al fin.

- ¿Me dará permiso, su excelencia?

- Haz lo que quieras muchacho, de todos modos igual lo harás, ¿verdad?

- Con o sin su permiso.

De nuevo sonrío, mis predicciones eran ciertas, ese muchacho amaba a mi nieta, qué persona más divertida e impredecible. Será un buen yerno y más aún, un buen fürer.

* * *

La parte de Rebecca –en mi opinión- fue la más divertida, qué mala puedo ser. Me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir. Es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. Lo más probable es que el sábado actualice pero igual espero sus reviews para ver si vale la pena seguir.

Agradecimientos especiales a…

**- Dark-san86:** sí, yo también me reí cuando escribí lo de virgen pero ya veremos que pasa si es que descubre que Riza no lo es. En realidad estoy haciendo a propósito más odioso a Benjamín para que no se apenen con el final porque ya saben, es royai. A mí tampoco me gusta que Riza esté sintiéndose culpable pero esto me sirve para hacer más drama (muajaja). Qué bueno que te tengo enganchada con la historia, es lo que más anhelo. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, la esperada boda. Gracias por escribir.

**- Alexandra-Ayanami:** ¿por qué todos se ríen con lo de virgen? ¡Mentes pervertidas! Tenía que hacer eso para seguir con la trama. ¿En serio todos te miraron cuándo te reíste? Que vergüenza, a mí me pasa muy seguido. Gracias por el review.

**- HoneyHawkeye:** aunque escribas poco me alegra saber que aún sigas con la historia. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, la boda. Gracias por el review.

**- Duckan: **dios, hace tiempo que no te escuchaba amada. Lo de raptar a Riza, sería bueno ¿no?, estaba pensando en esa idea para mi próxima historia pero quien sabe… lo del enfrentamiento, es obvio que va a haber golpes entre ambos pero más adelante, cuando todo se descubra (muajaja). Espero que la historia me quede bien, recién estamos en la mitad. Gracias por el review.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	19. Egoísmo

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Egoísmo.**

(Havoc POV)

Como acordamos, paso por la casa del General a recogerlo para asistir a la boda de Hawkeye. Aún es temprano, no comprendo su apuro ni quiero saberlo, sé que se oye mal de un subordinado pero siempre que el General te pide algo es señal de problemas.

Toco la puerta mientras que tiro el cigarrillo. De inmediato se abre la puerta.

- Havoc, llegaste a la hora indicada, es por eso que te pedí ese favor.

- Fui el último en salir de la oficina, no tenía nadie más en quien confiar.

- Ah, cierto. De todos modos, gracias por llegar temprano.

- Usted manda jefe.

Enciendo el auto y nos dirigimos al lugar.

- ¿Y por qué tan temprano, jefe?

- Digamos que necesito arreglar algo.

- Es sobre la Mayor, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué diablos tiene el mundo que todos lo saben?

- En realidad yo no sabía nada. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mi hipótesis era cierta.

- Oh, hablé más de la cuenta, genial Havoc, gracias.

- De nada General, pero, ¿y qué va a hacer?

- Convencerla de que no se case, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

* * *

(Rebecca POV)

Se ve realmente bella, lástima que los invitados no la vayan a ver. No sé porqué estoy llorando pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi amiga se va a casar y la envidia me corroe. Cambié de opinión, el vestido es hermoso y ella simplemente se ve estupenda.

- Rebecca deja de llorar, no seas tonta.

- ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!- la abrazo fuertemente.

- ¿Cuánto falta para la hora indicada?

- Media hora, pero debes de llegar más tarde, es la tradición.

- No encuentro razón alguna para hacerlo esperar.

- Sólo retrásate veinte minutos.

¿Dónde estás Mustang? No puedo retrasar más esto.

- Necesitas algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul porque el vestido es nuevo.

- ¿Es otra tradición?

- Sí, asegura la felicidad en tu matrimonio- cualquier cosa es válida para retrasarla.

- No te empeñes en buscar esas cosas.

* * *

- ¿No cree que es un poco egoísta de su parte hacer eso?

- En realidad, no. Sólo le diré la verdad, es su decisión.

- Usted sabe de antemano que ella lo ama. Hará lo que usted pida.

- Como dije pero lo vuelvo a repetir, es su decisión.

- Hawkeye siempre ha dado todo por usted y sabe que además, ella ha sacrificado todo lo que significa tener una vida normal para una mujer, todo sólo por usted. ¿No cree que ya es hora de dejarla libre?

- Ella siempre ha sido libre, se lo dije antes de pasar por todo esto.

- No lo sé señor. Sólo es un punto de vista.

- …

- ...

- ¿Siempre he sido egoísta, verdad?

- No es por nada pero usted siempre ha tenido la libertad de salir con cualquiera, ¿sabe que hacía Hawkeye cuando usted se iba por una cita?, se quedaba a hacer el trabajo de ambos y aún así no se quejaba. Como dije, ella siempre ha sacrificado todo.

- Y merece una vida normal y estable.

- Sólo es un humilde punto de vista.

- Sin embargo no dejas de tener razón. Aún ahora sigo siendo egoísta, yo no puedo quitarle todo lo que tiene por un capricho mío. No es justo.

* * *

(Riza POV)

No creí que fueran tantos los invitados, la mayoría deben ser sus familiares y amigos, casi no puedo reconocer a nadie. Con cada paso que doy trato de buscar alguna cara conocida, ¿a quién miento?, trato de encontrar el rostro del General. No está. Grumman me toma del brazo fuertemente, está nervioso; por un momento siento que todos están más nerviosos que yo. Rebecca está delante, noto ansiedad en sus ojos, a su costado está Benjamín y detrás suyo hay un joven, debe ser su testigo.

Lejos de ser el momento más feliz de mi vida, es el momento más incómodo que he pasado o más bien, estoy pasando. Puedo jurar que la mayoría de mujeres están deseando verme tropezar para tener algo de que comentar con sus novios. Grumman ofrece mi brazo a Benjamín y este me ayuda a dar el último paso. El tipo que nos va a casar empieza con el sermón. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no apareces y detienes esto?

* * *

- Dobla a la derecha, Havoc. Vamos a un bar.

* * *

(Riza POV)

Por un momento el cabello de Benjamín –rubio y ondulado- se convierte en negro y sedoso. Parpadeo y sus ojos grandes y verdes cambian a unos rasgados y negros. Sí llegaste.

- Repita después de mí: "Yo, Benjamín Deutsche…"

- Yo, Benjamín Deutsche.

- "Acepto como esposa a Elizabeth Hawkeye…"

El tipo sigue hablando y cada vez se hace más real tu imagen. Por una suerte del destino llegaste. Tú eres mi prometido, no Benjamín. Estás aquí.

- Sí, acepto- pronuncio más animada, realmente valió la pena llegar hasta aquí.

- Ahora usted repita después de mí: "Yo, Elizabeth Hawkeye…"

- Yo, Elizabeth Hawkeye.

- "Acepto como esposo a Benjamín Deutsche…"

- Acepto como esposa a Roy Mustang.

* * *

Por si acaso, sí, Riza se equivocó al final con el nombre, no fue error mío colocar Roy Mustang en vez de Benjamín Deutsche. Un final estilo Friends (¿alguien vio el casamiento de Ross?).

Ahmm…. Cualquier cosa, desquítense con Havoc. ¡Havoc, corre! XD.

Si quieren se reúnen entre ustedes y linchan a Havoc, ¡pero a mí no! XD. Bueno, no me queda otra que decirles que si pasó esto fue porque en sí la historia es drama y en verdad les pido disculpas a las que esperaban que no se diera la boda, mis más sinceras disculpas. Espero sinceramente que no abandonen la historia, les prometo un buen final.

Un abrazo a Jess Lilith quien colocó mi historia como una de sus favoritas. ¡Gracias!

Ya salí de vacaciones así que espero actualizar más seguido.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**- HoneyHawkeye: **qué bueno que disfrutes lo que escribo porque no quiero dar la sensación de leer por compromiso para saber el final. ¿Te gustó el chap? Bueno, traté de ponerle sentimiento y algo de humor con Rebecca. Gracias por el review.

**- Dark-sa86:** sí pues, Benjamín ya parece la madrastra al encerrar a Riza (¿lees muchos cuentos de hadas, verdad? XD, yo también). Iré desarrollando más la personalidad de Benjamín para que realmente haya drama. Yo también tengo ganas de abrazar a Roy (¿y quién no?) pero es que en el anime, no sé, como si en el fondo parece que Roy es el tipo de hombre que se enamora extremadamente (yo también alucino mucho XD), cómo quiere proteger a Riza (el capítulo en que la abraza moribunda me mató, ¡ah, qué lindo!). Rebecca es un amor, concuerdo completamente, parece Cupido. No te preocupes, pronto habrá royai hasta que se empachen XD. Pues no todo es tan fácil, ya viste mi grado de maldad. Iba a actualizar antes pero los exámenes más importantes eran la semana anterior. ¡Ahora estoy de vacaciones! Espero ansiosamente tu review y tu apoyo. Gracias por el review.

**- Noriko X:** me pongo de rodillas, disculpa por no detener la boda, tal vez sea en otro fic porque me estoy concentrando en el drama. Sorry! Espero que siga contando con tu apoyo, espero no defraudarte con el final. Gracias por el review.

**- Fandita-eromena:** ¿si no? Duermen juntos, casi mueren juntos, se salvan las vidas, ¿y todavía dudan de si se aman? Así son de brutos (no lo digo yo, lo dice Rebecca). Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo porque en realidad iba a ser como un capítulo extra pero me salió lo sentimental. Aquí está la actualización. Gracias por el review.

**- Duckan: **qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, me da la impresión de que me salió mejor de lo que pensaba. Vi la película, muy cool pero lo malo es que ya había escrito dos capítulos más y como yo tengo un alma dramática pues tuvo que poner este tipo de continuación. En verdad qué bueno que me hayas dado la idea, me estás dando una buena trama para otra historia. Espero que siga con tu apoyo. Gracias por el review.

**- Kristall Blauw:** hola amadita, gracias por los reviews, abajo te contesto uno por uno, a mí también se me hace una grosería contestarte con uno. ¡Gracias por las galletitas, siento que al fin estoy pesando más!:

Chapter 2: estoy tratando de poner EdxWin pero aún me falta estudiarlos más, de seguro los pondré. Trato de no equivocarme con los diálogos, a veces pienso, ¿esto diría Rebecca en esa situación?, gracias por los halagos. Qué bueno que apoyes el royai.

Chapter 6: te diré que lo más difícil era pensar cómo diablos reaccionaría Roy o Riza ya que ambos son un poco fríos y profundos, mi objetivo era brindar una historia real y si íbamos de frente con la cursilería pues como que no se iba a ver verosímil.

Chapter 10: me gusta jugar con el tipo de narración, en primera o tercera persona. Qué bueno que no te aburra la historia ya que se está tornando larga.

Chapter 11: bueno, Riza se sintió como una mujerzuela pero es que Roy es tan apasionado, no tiene la culpa el pobre XD. Me gusta terminar los capítulos con algo triste o dramático.

Chapter 16: me sorprende la pegada que ha tenido Rebecca en esta historia (esto sólo demuestra que mi mente es pervertida), sí pues todos están depres y Rebecca está de Cupido. Yo también amaba hacer capítulos cortos pero las chicas pedían más largos porque encima actualizaba tarde, yo también soy foja para leer.

Chapter 18: espero que te sigas enganchando con el royai y agradezco tu halago, trato de hacer el royai creíble. Aquí está la actualización y espero que ya no te atrases XD y que sigas apoyándome. Gracias por los reviews y las galletitas, sabían bien.

**- Jess Lilith:** qué bueno que no sólo te guste sino que te quedes enganchada, gracias amadita. Espero actualizar más seguido y pues, lastimosamente se dio la boda pero eso sólo significa que el amor entre ellos será más prohibido de lo que era. Gracias por el review y gracias por colocar mi historia como tus favoritas, espero tu próximo review.

**- CuttieCorpse:** qué alegría saber que ames mi historia, wow, pensé que actualizaba a largos plazos pero qué bueno que te hayas puesto al día. Definitivamente esta historia dará muchos brincos. Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por el review.

**- Alexandra-Ayanami:** y ya llegó la boda pero prometo un buen final como tiene que ser: con mucho royai. Esta vez Roy no pudo detener la boda pero al menos esto los unirá más (Dios, qué cursi soy). Aguanta las risas y gritos si no quieres que los demás te traten como una loca (ya es muy tarde para mí XD). Gracias por el review.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	20. Carta que no mandaré

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Carta que no mandaré.**

* * *

_Querida Elizabeth:_

_En este momento –en el cual estoy escribiendo esta carta– debes de estar ya casada y seguro de luna de miel. Sé que serás feliz porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo, él es el hombre perfecto, él puede darte lo que yo nunca podré brindarte: estabilidad, una mansión, un alto status social, un hijo. Lo único que seria capaz de darte es un afecto ilimitado que va más allá del simple compañerismo pero que es más complejo que el sentimiento llamado amor. _

_No me arrepiento de haber dicho que no te amaba, me arrepiento de no haber terminado lo que iba a decir. Porque lo que siento por ti no es amor, es más que eso, algo que no se puede explicar con el simple vocabulario humano, es un sentimiento que te vuelve dependiente y sin embargo no me avergüenza el aceptarlo._

_Me cansé de ser egoísta, me cansé de sobrecargarte de trabajo, me cansé de llenarte de dudas y sobretodo, me cansé de hacerte perder tu tiempo, ese tiempo que bien pudiste haber aprovechado hace años para encontrar a alguien, como ya lo haz hecho._

_Debo de haber hecho algo mal pero, ¿en qué me equivoqué? Pensé que Ishval me había castigado lo suficiente pero al parecer aún tengo bastante por pagar. Primero Maes y luego tú. He perdido a dos de las tres personas más importantes de mi vida. Ahora sólo falta que Madame Christmas se aleje de mí para que mi vida se vuelva en una completa ruina. _

_Son precisamente estos momentos en los cuales extraño más a Maes. Si él aún estuviera vivo lo más probable es que tú estarías aquí, conmigo, y yo no estaría desahogándome escribiendo esta carta que no te mandaré._

_Carta que no mandaré porque desde ahora ya no tengo derecho a nada que tenga que ver contigo, no tengo porqué meterme en tu vida y menos poner en duda la decisión que has tomado. Te quiero tanto que se me hace difícil seguir con la vida, como si nada hubiese pasado. Es mentira eso de que uno después de una gran decepción puede seguir con su vida, quien lo dijo es un completo idiota, casi tanto como yo, tal vez un poco menos._

_Entonces, aquí estoy, milagrosamente vivo; esperando que pases por esa puerta y me digas que escapaste y que viniste a verme. Ya es tarde y tú eres demasiado correcta, jamás harías daño a nadie (emocionalmente) aunque inconcientemente me estás matando._

_Esperándote,_

_General de Brigada Roy Mustang._

* * *

Aquí una pequeña carta que escribe Roy en un momento de ocio XD. Esta carta tendrá importancia, ya verán cómo podrá salvar la relación del royai. Gracias a todas por su apoyo en la trama de la historia.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**HoneyHawkeye:** aún no veremos la reacción de Benjamín hasta el próximo chapter que no demorará, se los prometo. Bueno, siempre me quedé con el recuerdo de Ross equivocándose, creo que me traumé con esa escena (tengo miedo de que me pase). Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Duckan:** sí, el capítulo anterior demuestra mi grado de maldad XD. Gracias por tu apoyo, vamos a ver cómo reaccionará Benjamín el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el review amada.

**Noriko X: **bueno, alguien tenía que sacrificarse y elegí a Havoc (como que tiene cara de víctima XD). Sí, soy mala, demasiado pero ya veremos qué hará Roy (y sobretodo Havoc) para recuperar a Riza. Gracias por el apoyo y tu review.

**Cuttiecorpse:** qué bueno que te deje más enganchada a la historia, es el objetivo de todo autor. Ya iré revelando algunas cosas más y ya veremos cómo Roy se las arregla para recuperarla. Gracias por tu apoyo y por el review.

**Dark-san86:** ¡hola! Sí, pues al parecer Roy tenía miedo de ir solito XD. Pobre Havoc, no lo culpen, ¡línchenlo! XD. Yo también pensaba que sería muy romántico el momento pero ya tenía preparado la última parte de la historia, así que se tenía que dar la boda. Oye sí, Riza muy mala (aunque fui yo), pero Benjamín igual se lo merecía. Ya veremos la verdadera personalidad de Benjamín y su final. ¿Roycitos? ¡Ay, Dios, me haces reír!, aunque me imagino a Roy de pequeñito, ¡ay, qué dulzura! También estoy loca :B. Como ves, no demoré en actualizar y como que estoy poniendo a Roy como el príncipe. Gracias por el review.

**Jess Lilith: **gracias, espero no defraudarlos conforme pasa la historia. Pues qué lástima que Roy no haya ido pero… ¡Havoc tiene la culpa! XD. Nada, así estaba destinado en mi mente desquiciada. Aquí está el capítulo y gracias por el review.

**Kristall Blauw: **mi objetivo es dejarlo emocionante y que no se aburran fácilmente, creo que aún falta para la parte clímax de la historia y pues qué se va a hacer con Roy, le gusta beber y al parecer la decepción lo hace caer en el vicio. Gracias por el review.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	21. Luna de miel

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Luna de miel.**

(Rebecca POV)

Juro que no le puse ningún tipo de alucinante en la bebida de Riza antes de la boda.

Sé que estaba de parte del General pero esto realmente nadie se lo merece. Por Dios, toda la familia de Benjamín está aquí, todo el jardín está lleno de sus familiares. Estoy con el ojo cuadrado, oh, Riza ya recuperó la razón, un color rojizo se apodera de sus mejillas y sus ojos sólo demuestran culpa.

– ¿Continúo?– el tipo que los está casando se dirige a Benjamín.

– Continúe– pronuncia, él, seguro, mirando a Riza.

El desconcierto en los invitados es notorio, los murmullos comienzan a inundar el lugar. Yo no me sorprendo, Benjamín es así, enamorado como un becerro de Riza. Pobre chico, su amor será su perdición. Pensé que si aparecía el General a detener la boda iba a ser lo más sorprendente de este día, pero como siempre Riza, impredecible, superó mis expectativas.

– Por favor, repita después de mí: "Yo, Elizabeth Hawkeye".

– Yo, Elizabeth Hawkeye.

– "Acepto como esposo a Benjamín Deutsche…"– el tipo pronunció el nombre de Benjamín tan fuerte, despacio y entendible como para una niña que recién aprende a hablar. Contuve la risa. Riza repetía a la perfección lo que el señor decía, de manera mecánica, sin convicción.

– Sí, acepto– Benjamín estaba demasiado serio, no parecía dolido.

Riza le coloca el anillo a Benjamín con la mirada concentrada en su mano, él por el contrario, no le quita los ojos del rostro. Es el turno de Benjamín, toma el aro y con brusquedad se lo encaja en el dedo anular, siento como su mirada la está matando. Alguien desatinado ha gritado: "¡Qué vivan los novios!". Todos lo miramos, no es el momento, amigo. Aplaudimos por cortesía.

* * *

(Riza POV)

Benjamín y yo aún no nos hablamos. Tampoco espero que hablemos.

Siento cómo las personas antes de abrazarme y felicitarme me maldicen con los ojos, no los conozco, deben ser familiares de Benjamín. Mis únicos conocidos son Fuery, Breda, Rebecca y Grumman, ni siquiera vino Havoc y ni hablar del General, por alguna razón agradezco que no haya venido aún cuando hace unos minutos rogaba para que llegara. Benjamín me toma de la mano a penas se terminan los abrazos, nos dirigimos a la casa, los camareros se trasladan con rapidez y él entiende que sólo en su habitación habrá privacidad. Me conduce hacia arriba sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

– ¿Qué mierda fue eso?– sus palabras no se reflejan en su voz, la cual es suave y tranquila.

– Estaba pensando en el trabajo. Disculpa.

– ¿En medio de la boda?

– Lo siento.

– ¿No te pudiste concentrar tan sólo un puto minuto?

– Dije que lo siento– yo también levanto la voz, no me gusta que me griten.

– ¿Y crees que tus disculpas me librarán de la humillación que pasé frente a toda mi familia?

– Cuando tenga tiempo me disculparé con toda tu familia. Lo prometo.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos exasperado, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

– ¿Por qué continuaste con la boda?– pregunté.

– ¿Y todavía quieres que te conteste?

– Si quieres contéstame.

– Porque te amo más de lo que quisiera. ¿Qué quieres que haga para que lo entiendas?

– Lo siento tanto. En serio.

– Sólo fue un error. Regresemos al jardín, nos deben estar esperando.

* * *

(Benjamín POV)

Maldito General, hijo de puta.

* * *

Una pareja de recién casados suben hacia su habitación, es su luna de miel. El rubio tiene en sus brazos a su, ahora ya, esposa. La está cargando como es la tradición. Entra a la habitación y con suavidad la deposita en la cama. Ella no puede creer que lo que tanto había evitado vaya a pasar, por algún extraño motivo se siente sucia aunque el tipo es su esposo. Él está ansioso, no hace más que verla y admirarse.

Ella está completamente segura de que pensará en otra persona.

Está completamente segura.

* * *

(Riza POV)

– No eres virgen.

¿Es una pregunta?

– ¿Qué?– me giro a verlo.

– No eres virgen.

Es una afirmación, lo pronuncia con seriedad.

– No– le quito la mirada y sigo mirando el techo blanco.

– Me mentiste.

– Nunca te dije que era virgen.

– ¿Por qué te negaste esa vez cuando traje tus cosas?

– ¿Está prohibido negarse?

– ¿Fue con él, verdad?

– Pues sí, fue con "él". Con un hombre– claro que entendí quién era "él".

– No te hagas la idiota. Fue con tu superior, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué acabas de decir?– me levanto tratando de que no vea mi espalda, cojo una bata y me la pongo– Vete al diablo.

Me levanto de inmediato y él hace lo mismo, sólo que con más rapidez se coloca la bata.

– ¿Crees que acabamos con la discusión?

– No estoy discutiendo con nadie, me voy.

– No te di permiso– se interpone entre la puerta y yo.

– ¿Crees que necesito tu permiso para irme?

– Es mi casa, querida.

– Creí que también era la mía, tú lo dijiste. Bueno, ningún problema, me voy de aquí.

– Dije que no te doy permiso.

– Quítate.

¿Por qué estoy en el piso? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la mejilla izquierda? Él no me golpeó, nadie me puede golpear, soy un militar. Instintivamente me llevo la mano derecha a la mejilla, duele, la siento palpitar. Escucho la puerta cerrarse, reacciono demasiado tarde. Me levanto en vano porque no logro abrir la puerta.

– ¡Maldita seas! ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Benjamín, abre la puerta!

Nadie me contesta. La pistola, puedo volar la chapa de la puerta. Busco en el armario, en mi uniforme. No está. Abro todos los cajones del armario y no encuentro mis armas. Busco en la mesa de noche, debajo de la cama, en cualquier lugar pero no están. Forcejeo la puerta sin éxito.

– ¡Matilde, ábreme!– ella duerme aquí, debe estar escuchándome, es mi último recurso.

La desesperación se apodera de mí. Él no puede vencerme, nadie puede controlarme así.

– ¡Abre! ¡Benjamín!

Me acuesto en la cama, me duelen los puños de tanto golpear la puerta. Empiezo a reconocer que tal vez una vida normal no sea para mí.

* * *

Una buena noticia, ya tengo más o menos hasta cuando va a durar esta historia, no le calculo más de 30 capítulos así que ya estamos en las últimas. Durante estos capítulos habrá más drama. Estoy por publicar otra historia royai, ¿me seguirán? (ustedes deben de responder: "sí, hasta el infierno", XD). Cuando acabe esta historia la publicaré, espero contar con su apoyo.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**HoneyHawkeye:** aquí está la publicación amada, volverá el royai. Gracias por el review.

**Dark-san86:** oh, sí, Roy, qué enferma aunque también, ¿qué no le harías a Roy? XD. No te preocupes, ya veremos cómo esa carta llega a Riza. "Virgen Riza", buen apodo XD. No te burles de mi inocente Riza XD. Aquí está la parte que sigue a la boda, lamento lo de golpear a Riza pero así es el desgraciado de Benjamín. Gracias por escribir.

**Kristall Blauw:** oye sí que flojo pero así es él, siempre se duerme en el trabajo XD. Esta carta servirá para que Riza se entere de lo que Roy no quiere decirle directamente. Muy emocional la carta, esa era mi intención. Espero que sigas enganchada con la historia. Gracias por el review.

**Jess Lilith: **traté de hacer lo más emocional la carta porque equivalía a un solo chapter, aquí está la actualización, un poco trágica pero aquí está. Gracias por el review.

**A12:** no te preocupes amada(o), el royai vendrá y con fuerza, será en el chapter 23 más o menos. Benjamín se las pondrá difícil pero ya verás cómo recupero el royai. Gracias por el review.

**Noriko X:** y viene más sufrimiento, no te preocupes este es una historia royai, habrá final feliz no te preocupes es que suelo ser melodramática. Gracias por el review.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	22. Propuestas

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Propuestas.**

(Rebecca POV)

Qué suerte tienen los que se casan.

Y a mí me culpan de la ausencia de Riza, Grumman me ha sobrecargado de trabajo: _"Tiene que recompensar los días que no esté su amiga"_. Como si fuera su madre. ¿Tan vieja estoy? Pensé que le gustaba, de repente mi encanto esté decayendo. Pero ese Mustang va a ver, si tan solo se hubiera aparecido ese día todos estaríamos felices, excepto Benjamín, claro. Ni espere que toque la puerta.

– General, necesito hablar con… ¿Qué estás escondiendo Havoc? Al General Mustang no le alegrará saber que estabas hurgando entre sus cosas.

– ¿Qué? ¡Por Dios, teniente! ¿Puede tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

– Y bien, ¿me dirá que estaba escondiendo?

– Creo que metí la pata, teniente.

– ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?– el teniente abre el cajón y saca el papel que había escondido.

– Tome, creo que le va a interesar.

Un papel, la letra del General, Elizabeth, afecto, egoísta, Maes, mentira, idiota, puerta, esperándote, oh mi Dios.

– Pero, ¿por qué no fue y se lo dijo directamente?– hablaba conmigo misma.

– Bueno, ah, pues, creo que ahí fue donde metí la pata.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Bueno, la verdad es que el General sí estaba yendo a hablar con Hawkeye pero, pensé que sólo la utilizaría y lo convencí de no ir a… ¡Auch! ¡Pero qué…! ¡Teniente, cálmese!– después de la primera cachetada no pude contenerme con los golpes que le daba a Havoc, es que hay que ser muy estúpido. Estaba en lo cierto al no aceptar otra cita con él.

– Así que tú fuiste el animal.

– Teniente, exijo respeto.

– ¡¿Qué respeto quieres que te dé?– es inevitable golpearlo.

– ¡Ya! Está bien, hice mal, ¿contenta?

– No, ahora tú lo arreglas, ¿sabes cuánto me costó unirlos y sobretodo, sabes cuántas horas me he matado leyendo informes porque Riza no está y a mí me asignaron su trabajo? ¡Mira mis manos! Me acababa de hacer la manicure.

* * *

(Riza POV)

¿En qué momento perdí mi libertad?

¿En qué momento dejé de ser un militar respetable?

¿En qué momento acepté seguir con esta porquería llamado matrimonio?

¿En qué momento creí tener la posibilidad de ser feliz?

La cabeza me da vueltas, no pude dormir, tal vez descansé unos minutos pero era tanta la furia que tenía que no podía dejar de pensar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Benjamín no era lo que todos pensaban, ¿esa era su verdadera personalidad?, podía sentir la ira de sus ojos el día de la boda.

– Señora Elizabeth, su desayuno– ahora me llama 'señora'.

– ¿Dónde está Benjamín?

– Se fue a trabajar temprano, vuelve en la noche.

– ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Temperamental?

– El señor Deutsche siempre fue amable, usted pudo comprobarlo cuando aún eran novios. Por accidente escuché su pelea. Todas las parejas pelean.

– No cuando recién se han casado.

– Su mejilla está hinchada, le traeré una bolsa de hielo enseguida.

Es inevitable no observar mi rostro en el espejo, ¿desde cuándo me volví tan débil? Matilde me miraba con lástima. Odio la lástima. Mejor me cambio, ¿debería de contarle esto a Rebecca? ¿Dónde diablos está mi ropa?

* * *

Es de noche y un hombre completamente cansado se dispone a entrar a su casa, aunque por el tamaño de esta, debería llamársela mansión. Si por fuera la casa es hermosa, por dentro el lugar supera con creces la belleza exterior. El ama de casa –una señora de avanzada edad y cuerpo voluminoso- lo recibe con total atención, anunciando a los cocineros que ya pueden empezar a servir. La esposa del hombre baja apresuradamente de las escaleras, aún está en bata, cualquier persona que viera esta escena pensaría que es una recién casada recibiendo a su marido que ha llegado de trabajar, cuando en realidad lo único que tiene en mente esa mujer es cómo evitar hacer caso a su instinto asesino.

– ¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa?

– Ah, buenas noches para ti también, cariño. Tu ropa está en el armario.

– Esa no es mi ropa.

– Te compré ropa nueva, ¿está bien?

– Ni siquiera me lo consultaste, ¿quién te dio derecho a golpearme ayer?

– Pues la ley. De acuerdo a la ley, tú me perteneces.

– ¿Sabes que hace la ley con las personas que abusan de mujeres?

– ¿Y tú sabes qué hace la ley con los militares que mantienen cualquier tipo de relación amorosa entre sí? Se llama ley de anti-fraternización. Pensé que como militar lo debías de saber más que nadie.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la discusión?

– De nuevo te haces la idiota, ya cánsate de hacerte la inocente, Riza. ¿Sabes qué descubrí hoy? La Mayor Hawkeye mantuvo un idilio con el General de Brigada Roy Mustang durante su estancia en el Sur. El tipo que te alquilaba el cuarto en el Sur me lo dijo, no me costó mucho, realmente pensé que iba a pedir más dinero. No pongas esa cara Elizabeth porque sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Sólo eres una mujerzuela que se acuesta con su jefe.

La mujer levantó el brazo pero él la detuvo con facilidad.

– Ni te atrevas, cariño. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? ¿Qué pensará tu abuelo sobre esto? Su querida nieta acostándose con uno de sus más cercanos amigos. Pobre Fürer. No, mejor aún, ¿qué te parece si vendo esta información a los rivales de Mustang?, ya sabes, los demás Generales, Coroneles. Eso sólo significaría una cosa, la inminente caída de Mustang.

– No eres capaz.

– Y falta, ¿sabes qué hice luego de enterarme de lo tuyo con Mustang? Mandé a unos amigos míos a darle una buena lección, quería estar presente pero, tengo un trato que proponerte.

– ¿Qué le hiciste?– pronunció con dificultad.

– ¿Quieres escuchar el trato o no? Igual te lo diré. Tú renuncias a la milicia y yo lo dejo en paz, ¿qué opinas?

– Respóndeme, ¿qué le hiciste?– la mujer aún apresada por los brazos de su marido levantó la voz aunque sonó algo quebrada, estaba angustiada. Su esposo no pareció oírla.

– Mejor hagamos otra propuesta, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Vas a ir mañana al cuartel, si ves a Mustang lastimado pides la renuncia; si no, cosa que dudo, vienes y me lo dices.

– Es alquimista, ¿crees que se dejaría golpear así tan fácil?

– Y tú estás subestimando a mis amigos. No puedo creer que estés dudando de tu esposo. Los mandé a que lo golpearan y que al menos le dejarán el ojo morado. Si tanta es tu preocupación, ¿por qué no vas mañana y lo compruebas tú misma?

* * *

¡Dios, llegué a los 100 reviews! (Se abre el techo y caen globos y brillos XD). Gracias a todas amadas. En el próximo capítulo ya se verá el reencuentro de Roy y Riza, prometo una sobredosis de royai. La tensión aumenta y con ella el drama. Agradecimientos especiales a:

**HoneyHawkeye:** pobre nuestra Riza, pues lamento eso pero me gusta el drama, las cosas irán mejorando. Gracias por el review.

**Kristall Blauw: **XD, decía lo de: "¿me seguirán?" en broma pero al parecer cuento con tu apoyo. Me pone feliz, sobre el otro fic, será más de humor que de drama, para que no sufran como en este. Sí pues, ¡nadie se mete con Riza excepto Hiromu! XD. En el próximo capítulo aparece royai y prometo una sobredosis XD. Gracias por el review.

**A12:** mi review número 100 (se abre el techo y caen globos y brillos XD). Nada, me diste el review 100, estoy emocionada, eso es todo. Se pone bueno y dramático amada (o). ¡Sí, hasta el infierno! No tardé tanto en actualizar, gracias por el review.

**Noriko X:** ahora todos odiamos a Benjamín, hasta yo, que lo creé XD. Gracias por el review.

**Jess Lilith:** y llegará nuestro Roy y le dará unos golpes bien dados XD. Ya se enterará Roy, y defenderá a nuestra Riza. Gracias por el review, prometo sobredosis de royai.

**Fandita-eromena:** nos iremos hasta el infierno, entonces XD. Pues, en realidad Benjamín era un personaje que creé para que odien XD, ya veremos cómo el sexy de Roy salva a Riza. Ya le caerá su golpe a Benjamín. Gracias por el review.

**Dark-san86: **¡hola! No te preocupes, Riza ya se dio cuenta el tipo de hombre que es. Ahora lo malo es que la está chantajeando, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ella lo odia XD. Bueno, en este capitulo no hay violencia pero sí drama, en mi próximo fic habrá más humor. Te prometo una sobredosis de royai. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	23. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Miedo.**

Aquella mujer rubia nuca tuvo tan fuerte y viva la sensación de miedo dentro de ella. Siempre fue valiente, incluso cuando su vida se estaba yendo nunca perdió las esperanzas; por eso ahora el miedo se la está comiendo viva y no tiene el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta de la oficina donde tal vez ya no trabajará.

– ¡Riza!– la rubia puso su dedo índice en los labios en señal de silencio– Por Dios mujer, iba a llamar a tu casa pero pensé que mejor sería esperar unos días. No tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre "eso"– la morena se refería al accidente de la boda.

– No tengo nada que decir.

– Claro que no, si ese día lo dijiste todo– se burló– Bueno, ¿me vas a contar cómo fue tu luna de miel?– la morena representaba la picardía en persona.

– La peor noche de toda mi existencia.

– Oh, wow, ¿tan malo es? Pero, ¿mucho peor que Mustang?

– ¿Qué? No estoy hablando de eso. ¡Por Dios, Rebecca! ¿No puedo hablar contigo de nada serio, verdad?

– ¡Hey! Luego hablamos de "eso", no tengo tiempo. ¿A qué viniste?

– ¿No puedo visitarlos?

– Dirás: "¿No puedo visitar a mi amado General?"– La morena soltó una carcajada y la rubia frunció el ceño– ¿No pudiste esperar?

– Temo que voy a renunciar, Rebecca– la morena hizo un gesto de total confusión.

– Hace unos meses me prometiste que no ibas a renunciar, ¿qué pasó?

– Cambié de parecer, eso es todo– la morena suspiró.

– Acompáñame al baño, quiero que veas algo.

La morena caminó directo al baño sin voltear a ver si su amiga la seguía, estaba segura de que así lo haría. La rubia suspiró preguntándose qué clase de estupidez habría hecho su amiga esta vez. Sólo al llegar al baño la morena volteó para verificar que su amiga estaba allí, al verla buscó en su cartera-maletín el papel que robó de la oficina del General de Brigada en complicidad con un teniente.

– Léelo, cuando termines podré contarte lo que en verdad pasó.

La rubia tomó el papel algo arrugado y lo primero que notó fue que era un documento de la oficina.

– Dale la vuelta.

Así lo hizo, era la letra de su superior, estaba dirigida hacia ella. Elizabeth era su nombre. Elizabeth siguió leyendo, era una declaración que hubiera preferido que se la hayan dicho antes. Sintió cómo su corazón se comprimía, cómo su garganta quemaba y cómo se le iba la respiración. Sus ojos quemaban, bastaba un solo parpadeo para que las lágrimas cayeran. Ella no era débil pero, allí sólo estaban ella y su amiga. Podía permitírselo aunque se resistía. Dejó caer la mano que sostenía el papel e instintivamente su amiga, la morena, la abrazó. La amiga de Elizabeth la sentía temblar, no era necesario verla para saber que estaba llorando; nunca la había visto así, tan destrozada. Sin romper el abrazo, la morena se decidió a hablar.

– Conversé con el General antes de la boda, iba a decirte lo que has leído pero un idiota pero un idiota lo convenció de que estaba equivocado, que debía dejar que te cases. No te preocupes, le di unos buenos golpes a ese idiota.

– ¿Idiota?– si la morena no estuviera tan cerca tal vez no la habría escuchado.

– ¿Cuál más? El tarado de tu compañero. Havoc.

– ¿Le molesta a Havoc que el General y yo…?

– No, claro que no. Al contrario, él sólo quería protegerte. Pensaba que el General te iba a utilizar y por eso lo hizo.

Elizabeth y su amiga permanecieron unidas por un momento más hasta que la rubia hizo ademán de separarse. Su rostro estaba pálido aunque sus facciones estaban relajadas.

– Ahora ve y conquístalo- la morena tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Elizabeth salió del baño con el papel que había leído y aunque más decidida, el miedo aún no salía de su cuerpo.

* * *

(Riza POV)

De nuevo aquí. ¿Desde cuándo se hizo más grande la puerta? Sólo levanta el puño y golpea. De acuerdo, es más difícil de lo que parece. Suspiro, ahora sí.

– Mayor.

– Havoc– Havoc fue más rápido en abrir la puerta– Fuery, Breda– ¿ya es hora del almuerzo?– Buenas tardes.

– Felicidades, Mayor. No pude asistir a su matrimonio, disculpe.

– No hay problema, Havoc. ¿Van a almorzar?

– Sí– contesta Fuery– Pensé que estaba de vacaciones.

– De hecho sí. Vine a saludar al General.

– Entonces los dejamos– Havoc tomó a Breda y Fuery, y se fueron. Ni siquiera nos despedimos. ¿Tan duro lo golpeó Rebecca?

– Pase, Mayor.

Solo en esta ocasión me permití avanzar con la cabeza gacha, ¿tanto podía doler saber la verdad? La ansiedad me está matando, por fin me decido a levantar la vista. La piel debajo de su ojo izquierdo está hinchada. Es inevitable sentir culpa, esto es lo que tanto esperabas y temías.

– ¿Qué le pasó?– pregunto sin quitar la vista del hinchazón.

– Tropecé con algo en medio de la oscuridad–suspiro.

– ¿Qué le pasó?– pregunto de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y con la voz más alta e irritada.

– Unos tipos me aprovecharon que estaba mareado y me golpearon. Supongo que tendrán algo en contra de los militares porque sólo hicieron eso.

– ¿Mareado? ¿Estaba bebiendo? ¿No le pedí que dejara de beber?

– ¿Me creería si te digo que lo hice por ti?

– Yo no le pedí que bebiera.

– Ya no sé cómo olvidar– lo dijo en un tono tan serio. Cambio de tema.

– ¿Cómo va el pedido de construcción de la nueva escuela de Ishval?

– Ah, perfectamente bien. El Fürer lo está observando.

– ¿Y está seguro de que los documentos están completos? Porque encontré esto.

Coloco el papel sobre la mesa, él lo observa.

– ¡Oh! Aquí estabas– responde con desfachatez.

– Lo… leí.

– ¿Está bien redactado? Temo que el Fürer no comprenda…

– Leí la parte de atrás– lo corto, no puedo creer que haya escrito eso detrás de un documento importante, es tan distraído.

El General me mira y luego gira el papel. Se da cuenta de lo que estoy hablando, al instante reconoce la letra, es la suya.

– ¿Es verdad lo que escribió allí?– lo enfrento.

* * *

El hombre de espalda ancha se levantó del asiento y dio la vuelta a su escritorio hasta llegar frente a ella. Se preguntó sobre qué iba a decir para no echarlo todo a perder otra vez. Tenía que reconocer que era muy malo con las palabras cuando se dirigía a ella.

– Totalmente– quiso decir más pero vio cómo los ojos de la mujer se humedecían. Estaba resistiéndose.

Él la abrazó, quería ser él quien ahora la protegiera. Esta vez no quería ser el protegido. Enterró su cabeza en la curva del cuello delgado de la mujer y aspiró su aroma. Embriagante. Ella no tardó en responder su abrazo, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Pegó su cabeza a su pecho y cerró los ojos deseando que ese momento nunca acabara. ¿Si deseas algo con mucha fuerza se cumple? Eso es lo que trataba de hacer. Tranquilidad era la sensación que daba el abrazo, 'todo está bien' era lo que decía esa muestra de afecto. Ella despegó su cabeza para mirarlo, era inevitable no quitar los ojos sobre la hinchazón de su rostro.

– No es nada grave– el hombre había leído sus pensamientos.

Ella acarició su mejilla sin decir nada; no quería que él sufriese, debía renunciar, sólo así evitaría los problemas y cumpliría su sueño, ser el sucesor de Grumman. No quería ser una carga, ella tenía que apoyarlo, se había comprometido con su sueño.

– No podré trabajar más con usted General, me retiraré de la milicia.

– No estás hablando en serio, ¿o sí?

– Me temo que sí– pronunció con dificultad, aún abrazados.

– No puedes renunciar, somos un equipo.

– Ya sólo falta poco. El Fürer está seguro de que usted va a ser su sucesor, sólo evite meterse en problemas– sentía culpa mientras hablaba.

– Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Estás incómoda por lo que pasó entre nosotros?

– No, no es eso. Sólo quiero llevar una vida más tranquila, en casa– mintió.

– Con tu esposo.

– Sí– respondió desviando la mirada, sentía cómo el hombre empezaba a alejarse– No lo malinterprete, él es mi esposo y usted…

– Tu amante. No tengo derecho a nada, ¿es eso?

– No es una despedida– el hombre, profundamente herido, entró a su oficina personal. Ella lo siguió, como siempre lo hacía.

– General, por favor– lo miró.

– Es que no entiendes, ¿de qué crees que hablaba en la carta? ¿Sobre conejos?

Él estaba aprisionándola con su cuerpo, su frente reposaba en la de ella y sus narices rozaban.

– Acepta mi renuncia, por favor.

La mujer sacó de su bolso el papel que había redactado la noche anterior en presencia de su esposo. El militar se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar el lapicero que pondría fin a la relación de superior y subordinada. Firmó el papel de forma rápida y se la entregó.

– ¿Algo más, Elizabeth?– se dirigía a ella como cualquier civil.

– ¿Podría… darle… un abrazo?

– Tiene un esposo al cual atender, señora, mejor regrese a casa.

– Disculpe, General, hasta luego.

La mujer giró desilusionada y más que desilusionada, herida. No quería que acabara de esa forma. No así. Pero él no iba a dejarla irse, por más que su lógica le indicaba que debía dejarla, su cuerpo no parecía siquiera meditar lo propuesto por la lógica.

Su cuerpo necesitaba tenerla cerca, aspirar su aroma, tocarla y más que nada, besarla. Porque besar a esa mujer era algo fuera de lo común, porque con cada beso sentía que la amaba más aunque eso fuese imposible. A penas ella se disculpó, él se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos largos y rápidos hasta alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar de nuevo, cerrando la puerta con seguro. El militar pegó su cuerpo al de ella contra la pared. Pegó su frente a la de ella como había hecho antes, sus narices volvían a rozarse. Los ojos negros buscaban una explicación en los ámbares, estos de negaban a inventar otra excusa, ya no querían mentir.

– Tengo mis razones– se excusó la rubia y él reconoció su mirada, era algo más que 'quiero llevar una vida tranquila', ¿pero qué?

Ella se atrevió y lo besó esperando que este no la rechace. El militar le devolvió el beso de forma suave y delicada, no cómo habían sido durante su estancia en el Sur: desesperados. Luego pensaría de forma detenida en su problema, ahora sólo la necesitaba a ella. Él la tomó firmemente de la cadera y la alzó, ella enredó sus piernas a la cadera masculina y el militar la condujo hasta el escritorio sin dejar de besarla.

Mientras besaba la cicatriz de su cuello y desabotonaba su blusa, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza algo. La mirada de esa mujer.

Ella estaba en problemas.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, pensé que ya tenía el capítulo y cuando lo iba a pasar a la pc, me di cuenta que sólo tenía hasta el capítulo 22 XD.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**HoneyHawkeye:** es bueno saber que siempre cuento con tu apoyo. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic porque ya se acaba. Gracias por escribirme siempre.

**Jess Lilith:** gracias, aquí está el capítulo y de todas formas Roy le va a dar su merecido, todavía tiene que enterarse. Gracias por el review.

**Duckan:** claro que se van a quedar juntos, si es que no mato a Roy antes (mentira XD). La verdad es que no me gustan los finales tristes, así que será un final royai (síííí). ¿En serio te gustó el chapter? Es una prueba de mi maldad (muajaja). Acá contesto a tu pregunta, sí lo golpearon (T_T), pero es la culpa de Roy, ¿quién lo manda a emborracharse? (ah sí, yo XD). Ya se acaba el fic, gracias por el review.

**Fandita-eromena:** no te preocupes, ya le darán su merecido a Benjamín, primero Roy tiene que enterarse, ¿será en dos capítulos?, probablemente. Se nota que lo odias, pero no más que yo XD, aunque yo lo creé XD. Aquí está el chapter, gracias por el review.

**CuttieCorpse:** sí pues, el desgraciado de Benjamín pensó muy bien y escondió las armas porque si no ya no estuviera con vida. Por cierto, lo de 'sí, hasta el infierno' era una broma pero ya veo que ustedes están tan locas como yo XD. Gracias por el review.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir para cada chapter:

_Chapter19:_ fatal el error de Riza, pobre Havoc pero tenía que sacrificarse, ¡no lo mates! XD.

_Chapter20:_ ya le llegó la carta a Riza y sí pues, Roy hace de todo con tal de no hacer el trabajo.

_Chapter21:_ lo del incidente a nadie le gustaría pasar por eso. Y sí, para mí que Rebecca le puso unos alucinantes a su bebida. Benjamín es una basura pero Roy le dará su merecido. Qué bien que cuente con tu apoyo en mi próxima historia.

_Chapter 22:_ pues creo que Rebecca hizo justicia con Havoc por nosotras XD. Aquí está el reencuentro un tanto… ¿apasionado? (qué enferma soy XD). Gracias por los reviews.

**Kristall Blauw:** Havoc se lo merece, yo también adoro a Rebecca y la mayoría de chicas que siguen este fic. No sé, Rebecca me da pena, nunca encuentra lo que quiere (también pide mucho XD), voy a ver con quien se queda porque no la quiero dejar sola, debería ser catalogada como un mártir del royai en esta historia XD. Gracias por el review.

**Noriko X:** no te preocupes, Roy le dará su merecido pero falta que se entere, sino lo linchamos entre todas XD. Gracias por el review.

**Laviana:** me alegro que te guste mi historia, es la primera vez que me escribes, gracias por hacerlo. El capítulo 24 está a medias, espero no demorar y espero que no te pongas triste. Yo también amo el royai (y a Roy, claro XD). Gracias por el review.

**Lizbeth Michaelis: **¡Dios, soy rica! ¿En verdad me vas a dar el dinero, no? XD. Sus reviews son todo lo que necesito, me demuestran que les gusta mi historia. No sabes cómo me alegra saber que adoras mi historia. Gracias por el review.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	24. Guarda el secreto

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Guarda el secreto.**

(Rebecca POV)

Miles de horas extras a cambio de un maldito día libre.

Puedo ver a lo lejos la casa de Riza, es tan grande y con cada paso que doy esta parece aumentar de tamaño. ¡Yo quiero una así! Allí está el portero.

– Buenos días, vengo a visitar a Elizabeth.

– Lo siento, señora, la señora Deutsche no puede recibir visitas.

– ¿Señora? A penas tengo 28 años. ¿Cómo que no puedo visitarla? Ella es la dueña de la casa.

– El señor Deutsche me ordenó que no dejara entrar a nadie.

– Oye amigo, ¿sabes cuántas horas me maté trabajando para que me den un día libre? ¡Muchas horas extras! ¡Mire mis manos!

– Lamento que su jefe no sepa apreciar su trabajo.

– Yo también– hago un puchero– Bueno, me quedaré aquí hasta que abra.

El portero suspiró, creo que le di pena porque partió y entró a la mansión, luego de unos minutos abrió la reja.

– El ama de casa dice que tiene unos minutos.

Entro con satisfacción, cruzo el jardín en donde ocurrió la boda y llego a la puerta donde Matilde me recibe, se ve preocupada.

– Señorita Rebecca, llega en buena hora, la señora Elizabeth se ha negado a comer, no sé que es lo que tenga pero como usted es su amiga, tal vez la convenza. Sólo le pido que no demore, el señor Deutsche puede llegar temprano.

– ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie la visite?

– No lo sé. Sólo sigo órdenes igual que el portero. Llamaré a la señora Elizabeth.

Matilde subió por las escaleras. Riza no tardó en bajar, creo que pensaba que era el General; mala suerte, amiga.

– Rebecca, ¿no tienes trabajo?

– Buenos días a ti también, ¿siempre me tienes que recibir así?

– Sólo pensé que tenías mucho trabajo, siempre te quejas.

– Pues sí pero quise dar un vuelta por aquí, Benjamín sí que es celoso.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿No sabías? Benjamín no deja que nadie te visite, si no me crees pregúntale al portero.

– ¿Y cómo entraste?

– Ya sabes, mis encantos.

Matilde no tardó en traer dos tazas de té, como siempre hacía cuando visitaba a Riza. Me acordé de lo que me dijo en la entrada.

– Me han contado que no has estado comiendo.

– Matilde– adivinó– Estoy probando en cuánto tiempo te puedes morir de hambre.

– ¿Qué dices mujer? El amor de tu vida te corresponde, tienes una casa inmensa, un esposo que babea por ti y una amiga hermosísima. ¿Qué más puedes desear?

– ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Prométeme que no vas a abrir la boca. Guarda el secreto.

– Soy una tumba, ¿me vas a contar qué es lo que pasa?

– La noche de la boda… Benjamín me golpeó– paró, estaba esperando que hable.

– ¿Benjamín?– abro demasiado los ojos– ¿El tipo alto, rubio y de ojos verdes? Pero, ¿qué? Él está enamorado de ti, ¡muere por ti!

– Pero lo hizo, lo hubiera matado si el cobarde no escondía mis armas. Ni puedo buscarlas, Matilde me sigue como una sombra y no me deja entrar al cuarto de Benjamín donde seguro están. Hace poco él se enteró lo que pasó en el Sur. Por eso me retiré de la milicia. Dijo que si no me retirara iba a vender la información para que denuncien al General. No me quedó otra más que obedecer, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

– Es que… me resulta imposible– por primera vez me quedo sin palabras.

– Lo sé- suspiró– Y tengo que permanecer encerrada aquí y por lo que me dices, sin visitas.

Trataba de imaginar a Benjamín en esa situación, su personalidad no encajaba con lo que me había confesado Riza, pero no creo que Riza esté tan loca como para inventar todo eso. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?, es mi mejor amiga, tengo que creerle. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez Benjamín siempre ha sido así, siempre hacía cosas sin consultárselo previamente a Riza: la fecha de la boda, la convivencia, los pedidos de vacaciones, y yo que pensaba que era romántico, en realidad estaba controlándola.

– ¿Te golpeó… fuerte?

– Eso no importa, lo que me duele es ser una carga para el General, que no pueda hacer nada.

– No eres una carga…

– Sí lo soy, metí al General en problemas.

– ¿Se lo has dicho?

– ¡No! No puedo, si él se entera… temo su reacción. Benjamín no dudaría en informar a todos lo que pasó en el Sur.

– ¿Cómo se enteró? ¡Yo no dije nada! ¡Lo juro!

– Claro que tú no fuiste. El tipo que me alquilaba la casa en el Sur habló.

– ¿Te golpeó por el incidente de la boda?

– No, él pensó que yo era virgen y cuando se dio cuenta que no… pues… pensó de inmediato en el General.

– ¿Virgen, tú?– suelto una carcajada– ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tiene ese hombre en la cabeza? Ya nadie llega virgen al matrimonio.

– Señorita Rebecca, el señor Deutsche no tarda en llegar.

– Sí, disculpe Matilde. En un momento, por favor. – Matilde se dirige a la puerta– No te preocupes Riza, todo se solucionará.

– Es lo que dicen las personas para no hacer sentir mal a las personas.

– Puede ser. Cuídate, en serio.

– Tú también. Gracias por venir, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Le sonrío, ¿si soy tan buena, por qué no tengo novio? Al parecer a la ley de intercambio equivalente no le intereso. Matilde me acompaña hasta la reja.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que la morena visitaba la oficina del General de Brigada Roy Mustang, ella no pertenecía a su equipo pero el militar sabía de antemano que la morena le daría su apoyo así como lo hizo en el Día Prometido.

– Sé que me va a regañar por lo que pasó pero…

– Tranquilícese General, el idiota de…, digo, Havoc me lo contó. De todos modos, no vine por eso.

"_Guarda el secreto"_, ese pensamiento le retumbaba en la cabeza a la morena. No podía y no era asunto de indiscreción, ya era un asunto que implicaba a más personas, como el General. Él debía saber.

– General, usted tiene que saber que…– tomó aire– Benjamín golpeó a Riza la noche de su boda y que además…

– ¿Qué él qué?

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**HoneyHawkeye:** qué bueno que te haya gustado el chapter, gracias por escribir amada.

**Jess Lilith:** no te preocupes, ya vendrá el fin de Benjamín ahora que Roy ya sabe la verdad. Qué lindo que te haya encantado el chapter anterior. Gracias por escribir.

**Laviana:** no, no es nada, la verdad me gusta actualizar y ver sus reviews. Sí, ¿cómo se atreve a golpear al sexy de Roy? XD. Ya se acerca el final, gracias por escribir.

**Anónimo:** pues alguien no escribió su nombre pero aquí le contesto. ¿En serio me comprarías un libro? ¡Oh sí, ya no tengo que trabajar! XD. No en serio, me alegró mucho saber que te guste cómo escribo. ¿Rebecca con Havoc? No es mala pareja, ya estaba pensando en juntarlos. Sí, Roy es súper cute! Y con Riza más! Gracias por escribir este hermoso review.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** sí pues, eso le pasa por beber mucho XD. Rebecca lo golpeó tanto que a Havoc ni se le ocurrirá meter la pata de nuevo. Gracias por el review.

**Sakura-alchemist**: aquí está el capítulo, gracias por escribir.

**Jonna:** que bueno que esperes mi próximo fic, la verdad es que aún no lo escribo. Gracias por el review.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	25. Visita

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Visita.  
**

El cielo está oscuro, las estrellas habían acordado no salir esta noche, no querían ver lo que pasaría dentro de una de las más grandes mansiones de Amestris.

– Buenas noches, ¿se encontrará el señor Deutsche?

– Él se encuentra, avisaré su visita. Disculpe, ¿su nombre?

– No se preocupe, no es una visita– el hombre de cabello negro que se encontraba en la calle sacó un reloj circular plateado que llevaban los alquimistas de Amestris.

– General de Brigada, ¿ahora sí puede abrir?

Él portero, sin excusa alguna que poner, abrió la reja con desconfianza. El militar, antes de entrar, se dirigió al auto y se agachó a la altura de la ventana, había otro militar dentro.

– Havoc, ya lo arruinaste una vez, hazme el favor y no entres.

– ¿Qué va a hacer?

– Nada, sólo quería visitar a la Mayor.

– ¿A esta hora? Usted no me engaña, General.

– Entonces no me creas. Quédate aquí, es una orden.

– Sí, señor– contestó con desgana el militar dentro del carro.

El General entró mientras el portero cerraba la reja. Se asombró de la grandeza del lugar, allí estaba el jardín donde seguro ella se había casado, había una pileta de estructura compleja y miles de flores cuyos colores armonizaban con el lugar. Era tan grande como la mansión Armstrong. Levantó el brazo, tomó el asa de la puerta y golpeó tres veces. De inmediato abrió el ama de casa, mostrándose sorprendida.

– Buenas noches, ¿se encontrará el señor Deutsche?

– Sí se encuentra pero… no avisaron su visita.

– No, insistí en caer de sorpresa, somos grandes amigos.

– Oh, ¿puede esperar un momento?

El ama de casa intentó entrecerrar la puerta pero el militar detuvo su acción.

– Prefiero esperar dentro– y sin más que decir entró a la mansión.

La mujer se dirigió hacia otra habitación rápidamente, encontrándose con el dueño de la casa.

–Un militar lo está buscando: cabello negro, alto y ojos rasgados; dice que son amigos.

– El General Mustang, ya estaba tardando, ¿no? Cierra la habitación de Riza con llave, no la dejes salir.

-Sí, señor.

El hombre de cabello claro se levantó malhumorado, ¿su esposa le habría comentado sobre la propuesta que le había hecho? Muy posible, el militar no estaba buscando a su esposa, lo estaba buscando a él, supuestamente para arreglar cuentas.

– General Mustang, qué sorpresa, verlo me hace recordar que usted no asistió a mi boda.

– Discúlpeme, ni siquiera me he presentado con presente alguno.

– No se preocupe, ¿a qué debo su honrada visita?

– Pasaba por aquí y decidí visitar a mi antigua subordinada.

– Ah, verdad, ella ya no trabaja para usted, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que iba a renunciar. Pero, me temo que ella está descansando, verá la hora que es.

– Me temía eso, ¿y no podrá despertarla? ¿O es acaso que le ordenó a su empleada que la mantenga encerrada en su cuarto?

– ¿Qué insinúa? Si es tan importante lo que le va a decir yo podría despertarla.

– Dejémonos de estupideces, sé que usted supo lo del Sur– el dueño de la casa frunció el ceño y su mirada se oscureció– y tengo algo que ofrecerle.

El militar se acercó con una mano en los bolsillos, al rubio le parecía risible la idea de que el General le ofrezca dinero mas no fue eso lo que el militar sacó de su bolsillo, el hombre de cabello negro –más que decidido– le atinó su puño en el rostro. El rubio, por efecto del golpe, retrocedió unos pasos y cerró los ojos conteniendo la ira.

– ¿Sabe General, aparte de denunciarlo por anti-fraternización también podría alegar abuso de autoridad?

– ¿Qué se siente ser golpeado por alguien? ¿Humillante? ¿Y qué piensas cuando un hombre golpea a una mujer?

– ¿Es por lo de Riza? Esa perra se lo merecía…

El militar volvió a acertar con su puño en el mismo lugar, esta vez el dueño de la casa escupió sangre.

– Cuidado con lo que dices– advirtió el pelinegro.

Esta vez el dueño de la casa no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó sobre el militar acertándole un golpe en el mentón, el hombre de cabello claro no era bueno en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo pero debía defenderse. El militar llevaba una clara ventaja, le había acertado unos buenos golpes hasta que encontró un punto desprotegido y fue donde le dio el mejor golpe: en el estómago.

* * *

(Havoc POV)

Sólo metí la pata una vez, no entiendo cómo ahora tengo la culpa de todo. Hace un frío de los mil diablos, ¿qué estará haciendo? Siempre que hace las cosas sin ayuda se mete en problemas, no sería mala idea echar un vistazo.

– Disculpe amigo, necesito entrar.

El portero me miró hastiado y con desgana abrió la puerta.

* * *

La señora de la casa escuchó ruidos en la planta baja de la mansión, quiso descubrir qué era lo que ocasionaba tanta bulla pero fue en vano porque era imposible abrir la puerta de su habitación, era increíble cómo en cuestión de segundos su esposo decidía si la iba a dejar libre o –como en esta ocasión– encerrada. No se sorprendió que la puerta estuviese cerrada, esas cosas ya no la extrañaban. Se concentró en oír lo que pasaba abajo, eran voces de hombres. Al principio creyó que era su esposo quien conversaba con algún empleado pero luego se sorprendió al escuchar un jarrón caerse. Ahora estaba segura, era una pelea, pero se sorprendió más porque Benjamín no acostumbraba alterarse con los demás, solo con ella, claro. La pelea había acabado, escuchó el grito del ama de casa pero aún seguían los gritos por parte de los hombres; fue en ese momento en que la mujer creyó reconocer la otra voz, estaba segura pero no quería admitirlo, era la de su antiguo superior, el General de Brigada. Sólo en ese momento quiso salir de la habitación, en otras ocasiones no le hubiera importado, pero ahora sí. Sabía que gritar o golpear la puerta no funcionaría, el ama de casa le había dicho eso. Se quedó con las ansias se saber qué había pasado porque ahora, las voces se habían apagado.

* * *

El ama de casa alarmó a los cocineros quienes salieron rápidamente a separarlos, simultáneamente entró otro militar quien tomó a su superior de los brazos para que no se empeñe en seguir con la riña.

– General, cálmese, por favor.

– Esto no se va a quedar así General, me temo que tendré que actuar.

– Ni te atrevas a tocar a Hawkeye, si te tienes que meter con alguien, es conmigo.

– Ya veremos General, ahora lárgate sino quiere que lo denuncie por allanamiento de morada y abuso de autoridad.

El militar más joven tomó con más fuerza a su superior y trató de guiarlo hacia la salida; el General salió prácticamente arrastrado ya que se negaba a dejar la casa, repentinamente un miedo lo invadió, ¿y si se las cobraba con su antigua subordinada?

* * *

La mujer rubia oyó pasos por la habitación, sonaban pesados, no podía ser el ama de casa. Era su esposo. Esperó sentada en la cama a que entre pero no fue así. Esperaba una reprimenda, esperaba a que entrara molesto, esperaba que la insultara pero extrañamente no entró. Se paró de inmediato y pegó su oído a la puerta hasta que escuchó una puerta cerrarse. La puerta de la habitación de su esposo.

* * *

(Havoc POV)

Realmente me esperaba encontrar una situación así, era obvio que el General no había ido a 'saludar a Hawkeye'. Al salir el portero nos miró despectivamente, más tarde recibiría una reprimenda. Ya en el carro todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Está bien, seré yo quien rompa el hielo, sólo no espero que me mande a callar.

– Ve señor, no siempre puedo arruinarlo todo.

– ¿Estás loco, Havoc? Si no hubieras aparecido él ya estaría muerto. Lo siento Havoc, pero creo que arruinaste todo de nuevo.

¿Esto es lo que me gano por evitar que el General busque problemas?

* * *

Disculpen la demora pero volví a clases y ¡jalé física! XD. Supongo que me descuidé pero no creo que desapruebe al final el curso. Agradecimientos especiales a:

**HoneyHawkeye:** yo también me imaginé la cara de Roy sorprendido (baba) XD. Es que es tan lindo… ejem… bueno, gracias por escribir.

**Laviana: **qué bueno que te encante la historia, es mi primer fic. Ya pagó por lo que le hizo a Riza aunque Roy no lo mató *lágrimas*. Ya veremos cuál será el final para Benjamín. Pronto publicaré un nuevo fic royai, espero contar con tu apoyo. Gracias por escribir. ¡Ah, espera! Justo cuando iba a actualizar me has escrito otro review, ya ahora sí está la actualización, disculpa la demora XD.

**Noriko X:** sí pues amada, como verás, ya le dieron su merecido a Benjamín aunque no lo maté, es que ya falta poco para el final. Roy –nuestro héroe- se encargó de ello. Gracias por escribir.

**C.C:** que lindo que te guste como escribo, la verdad es que es primera vez y no pensé contar con tanto apoyo, gracias amadita. La idea sobre la ventana es muy buena pero esa se me estaba ocurriendo en el próximo fic que haré que será Royai (yeah!). Gracias por las ideas, realmente las necesito, siempre son bienvenidas. Aquí está la actualización, un poco tarde pero ya está :B. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86:** ¡Dark! ¡Te extrañé! Suena tonto pero es cierto, pensé que te habías muerto XD (no en serio sí lo pensé). Nuestro sexy Roy ya se las cobró pero aún falta para saber el final de Benjamín. No creí que fueran a amar tanto a Rebecca, al punto de hacerte un tatuaje… XD. Sé que es broma pero yo también amo a Rebecca. Aquí está la actualización, espero que no te hayas ido. Yo creo que has vuelto más loca que antes XD (es mi opinión). Falta poco para el final Dark, ¡gracias por volver a escribir!

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** ¿realmente imaginaron que iba a incinerar a Benjamín? Wow, ustedes sí lo odian, ¡malas! XD. Sí pues, Rebecca se burló de Riza como todos, eso demuestra qué enfermas somos XD. Gracias por escribir.

**JaqueDickinson: **¡hola!, ¿eres de Brasil, verdad? Qué bueno que te guste mi fic, lo hago con mucho gusto para los fans del royai. Esta vez Roy no lo quemó pero sí le dio unos buenos golpes. Gracias por leer teniendo como idioma el portugués. Gracias por escribir.

**Kristall Blauw: **estar en la escuela es un fastidio, te entiendo. Gracias por lo de Te amo, creo que yo también /. / XD. ¿Lo violo? XD, hace tiempo que no escuchaba eso. Todas queremos hacer eso con Roy, tienes que hacer cola, yo estoy primera XD. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	26. Jaula de oro

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Jaula de oro.**

Era una habitación grande, espaciosa y elegante. Dentro del dormitorio, como en todas las casas, había una cama de tamaño matrimonial; sólo que en ella no descansaba una pareja de esposos sino una mujer esbelta quien parecía tener un sueño profundo.

El ama de casa encajó la llave con la cerradura de la puerta, la giró y se abrió. Había sido una noche movida la de ayer, apostaba que la mujer esbelta había escuchado todo y que cuando la despertase, la llenaría de preguntas.

Como siempre, abrió las cortinas para que ella se despertase cuando los rayos solares iluminen su rostro pero esta vez eso no pasó. Pensó en moverla, se acercó a ella y le movió el hombro, no hubo respuesta. La movió con más fuerza pero aún así no despertaba.

– ¡Señora Elizabeth!– habló con fuerza. Tampoco resultó.

Sólo en ese momento, en que no encontró otra opción para despertarla, se dio cuenta de que la mujer no respiraba normalmente. Colocó la palma de la mano sobre su nariz sin tocarla, comprobó que su respiración era irregular. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar al esposo de la mujer antes de que se marchase. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras y lo encontró desayunando… y con el ojo hinchado y morado.

– Señor Deutsche, la señora Elizabeth… ella no despierta.

– ¿La sacudiste?– habló con despreocupación.

– He hecho de todo pero no responde, no está respirando bien, debería llevarla al hospital.

– ¿Tanto escándalo sólo porque no despierta?

Pero el ama de casa sabía que no era un capricho de la mujer, la mujer no había comido durante días; ¿y si se había enfermado y era su culpa? Ella no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a… Mejor no recordar.

– Elizabeth… – espero su reacción– ¡Elizabeth!– gritó desde la puerta.

Pero la mujer seguía allí, tiesa, como un muerto, el ama de casa ya empezaba a asustarse. El hombre caminó hacia la cama, colocó dos dedos sobre su cuello y supo que estaba enferma. No era fiebre, su frente no estaba caliente.

– Señor, por favor, llevémosla al hospital– suplicó.

– Yo sé que hacer, Matilde.

Suspiró. No quería llevarla al hospital, todos la verían y quedarían embelesados con su belleza, podrían robársela y ella era suya. Sólo suya. Por otro lado, no había de otra.

– Abre la puerta, Matilde.

El hombre cargó a su esposa y cruzó la puerta, seguido por su ama de casa. Salió de la mansión y el ama de casa lo ayudó a abrir la puerta del carro para acomodar a la mujer inconciente en el asiento trasero.

– Ve con ella, Matilde.

El ama de casa sujetó a la mujer rubia para que no cayera de costado, el hombre puso en marcha el carro y el portero abrió la reja para permitir su salida.

El hospital estaba cerca y mientras manejaba no podía evitar mirar por el retrovisor a su esposa. Estaba igual, no creía que fuera nada grave. Se estacionó y se dirigió al asiento trasero donde volvió a cargar a su esposa para ingresar –en compañía del ama de casa– al hospital. Ya dentro pidió un examen de emergencia para ella. La secretaria, al notar a su esposa aparentemente desmayada, hizo caso y llamó a un enfermero para que los acompañe. El enfermero los llevó hasta una habitación y le indicó al hombre que dejara a su esposa sobre una camilla. Luego partió para llamar a un doctor.

El hombre volvió a tomar el pulso de la mujer, seguía igual; el médico entró y pidió que el hombre y su ama de casa se retiraran para poder examinar a la mujer. Afuera de la habitación los esperaba una enfermera quien tomó los datos de la mujer y de su esposo. El hombre nunca creyó que el tiempo podría ser tan cruel y hacer que pasen tan lentamente los minutos, por momentos se paraba y caminaba por los pasillos pensando en cuántas enfermedades podrían pasarle a su esposa. El médico salió y el hombre no encontró ninguna reacción en su rostro. Así eran todos los médicos después de todo, neutros y fríos al dar su pronóstico.

– ¿Es usted algún familiar? ¿Su hermano, tal vez?

– Su esposo– aclaró.

– Oh, bien. Su esposa ha sufrido un desmayo. Nada grave, pero un desmayo siempre puede significar muchas cosas. Como que sufre de un grado leve de anemia o tal vez sea simple estrés, aunque necesito evaluarla cuando se despierte. Lo que más me preocupa es que he notado los primeros síntomas de desnutrición, ¿se está alimentando bien?

El hombre de cabello dorado dirigió su mirada al ama de casa.

– Ella se ha negado a comer algunos días.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

– No quería que tuviese problemas con ella.

El médico los miró confundido, ¿estaban hablando de la mujer desmayada o de un animal?

– Pero no todo es mala noticia– cortó la discusión– Siendo usted el esposo, creo indicado poder informarle que su mujer está embarazada. Felicidades.

La neutralidad con lo que lo dijo asustaba, parecía un ser sin emociones. El médico extendió la mano y el hombre no dudó en estrecharla.

El susto invadió de nuevo al ama de casa.

* * *

Disculpen la demora y el corto capítulo, estoy metida en un campeonato de voleyball, el estudio me asifixia y aparte del colegio tengo la academia, además que el chico que me gusta llena mi cabeza de pensamientos e ilusiones (ya entenderán :B). Escribiría más pero mi mamá me está mirando con ojos asesinos. En serio espero no demorar en actualizar.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**HoneyHawkeye:** ¿Timbucktu? XD. Sí, creo que fue Envy quien 'perreó' a Riza, no recuerdo muy bien, hace tiempo que no veo T_T. No te preocupes ya llega el final y sí, aunque no lo crean, van a quedar juntos. Gracias por el review.

**Laviana:** estoy manejando mejor la física XD, ¡no me ganará! XD. Disculpa por no actualizar antes y Benjamín ya merecía golpe, ¿no? XD. Subiré mi nueva historia cuando termine esta, ya tengo el prólogo. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86:** ¡hola! Me gustó tu fic debutante, te dejé un review, allí explico mejor XD. Mi próximo fic está dedicado a ti. Ya te imagino con tu traje de porrista apoyando a Roy, yo estaba al costado XD. Sí, como que Havoc arruina todo ¿no?, creo que lo voy a matar en el próximo capítulo XD, no, mentira Havoc. ¿Por qué todas esperaban que queme a Benjamín? Sí que son malas. ¡Sí! Grumman adora a Roy, ¿qué esperaban para casarse en el anime original? Mataría por una escena así. Ya veremos el final, falta poco. Seguiría escribiendo pero mi mamá tiene cara de asesina XD. Gracias por escribir.

**JaqueDickinson:** con esto pruebas tu adoración por el royai, ¡lees fics en español! Mereces una medalla XD. Qué bueno que te guste el fic, ya se está terminado, espero no te pierdas el final. Concordamos, Benjamín se lo merecía. Gracias por el review.

**Loag:** ¡disculpas por la demora! No fue mi intención, me pongo de rodillas a pedir perdón XD. Aquí está la actualización, espero no demorar. Gracias por el review.

**Sakura-alchemist: **aquí la actualización. Gracias por el review.

**Noriko X:** sé que debió sufrir más pero ya veremos su final (risa malvada XD). Gracias por el review.

**Alexandra-Ayanami: **¿querías que lo quemara? XD. Qué mala eres. Roy no se aprovechó de su poder porque sino Riza le dispararía XD. Todas estábamos en fila detrás de Roy para golpear a Benjamín XD. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	27. Nada es perfecto

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 27: No todo es perfecto.**

(Riza POV)

– Vaya, decidiste despertar.

¿No había muerto? Siento algo de acidez en mi boca. No sé que decir pero al ver la ventana sé que ya es de noche, mi boca está seca. Trato de mover mis brazos hasta lograr apoyar mis codos sobre la cama, Matilde se acerca y me brinda lo que tanto necesitaba: un vaso lleno de agua.

– ¿Me vas a decir por qué no has querido comer?

– Es mi problema si no quiero comer.

– ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo para mantenerte?

– Nadie te pidió que me mantengas, me obligaste a renunciar.

– ¿Obligar? Qué fea palabra, yo no te obligué, tú elegiste. Te llevamos al hospital porque no despertabas y, ¿así te comportas?

– ¿Hospital?

– Sí, el hospital. Perdí un día de trabajo por llevarte al hospital.

– Deberías ir a recuperar las horas si es lo que deseas.

– No lo haré, porque te amo.

Suena vacío y más que vacío, tétrico. Ahora sólo trato de descifrar sus pensamientos, debe de tener algún tipo de trauma o enfermedad mental, su lógica no es nada sana. Si el amor lo relaciona con el aislamiento, no debe de estar bien mentalmente.

– Pero no todo fue pérdida de tiempo, uno siempre recibe noticias en el hospital.

Esperó que le dijera algo, no lo hice, seguro que diría algo negativo del General como siempre hacía desde que vivo aquí. Así que continuó pero mis ojos no lograban despegarse de las manos de Matilde, que jugaban nerviosamente.

– Espero que te gusten los niños porque estás embarazada.

– …

– ¿No vas a decirme algo?

– Estás bromeando.

– Nunca bromeo contigo. A mí sí me gustan los niños pero hay un problema, ¡no soy el padre!–sonrió y hasta soltó una carcajada– Verás, de niño tuve un accidente, en los exámenes que me hicieron fue donde detectaron mi infertilidad. Eso sólo significa una cosa, ¿no? El mujeriego General Mustang al fin asumirá la paternidad, ¿o me has estado siendo infiel con alguien más? ¿Acaso tengo que investigar de nuevo?

* * *

(Havoc POV)

Con esto queda comprobado que no soy un bueno para nada como dice el General, o que no sufro un tipo de retardo mental como insiste Rebecca, ¿será que sólo es un pretexto para hablarme? No puedo culparla, soy jodidamente irresistible y Rebecca odiará el día en que decidió rechazar mi segunda cita porque ahora…

– Ah, Havoc, no quiero interrumpir tus interesantes pensamientos pero, ¿qué me ibas a mostrar?

– ¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! Estuve investigando para retractarme y encontré esto.

– ¿Lo hiciste por la amiga de la Mayor Hawkeye, verdad?

– ¡¿Qué? ¡No! Lo hice por usted y por su relación con… ¡Ah! Sólo mire.

Quiero ver la reacción del General cuando se entere de lo que tanto me costó encontrar, tuve que darle tres boletos para el teatro y una cena para dos a la mujer que me consiguió la información, y debo confesar que hubiera preferido una mujer más joven… y con más curvas. ¿Qué diría Rebecca si le digo sobre esta cena con la mujer?

– Qué diablos– pronuncia el General.

Quiero ver si Rebecca sigue llamándome retardado mental.

* * *

Un abrazo súper especial a **Laviana** y **JaqueDickinson** quienes colocaron mi historia como una de sus favoritas. Lamento el capítulo corto pero ya sólo faltan tres capítulos (incluyendo el epílogo). Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Dark-san86: **¡oh, no, el ataque de ojitos brillantes no! XD. Sí, no soy tan mala, el hijo es de Roy, o sea un Roycito (qué lindo). Ya veremos cómo eliminarán a Benjamín. Lo del embarazo antes que se casara también fue una opción pero soy más dramática así que los casé. Lamentablemente no se me ocurrió lo de Knox (sin ofender Knox), así que Matilde se encargará de soltar la verdad. Adoro los cuentos de hadas y este título parece de uno. El review te lo merecías, no tienes porqué agredecer. Gracias por la imagen, muy real, me ilusioné y casi lloro (T_T). Gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami: **prometo no demorar tanto, por los perritos XD. Así es, existió 'otra' y si es de Roy, es decir, un Roycito (baba...). Espero actualizar pronto, gracias por escribir.**  
**

**HoneyHawkeye: **¡sí! ¡Ganaste un capítulo secreto royai que hizo Hiromu Arakawa en un momento de ocio! XD. Mentira, ya quisiera eso, ah... ya me ilusioné T_T. Gracias por escribir.**  
**

**Laviana:** ¡gracias por colocar mi historia como una de tus favoritas! No, en serio, gracias y por lo de autor también, siempre reviso mis apuntes para no cometer errores muy vistosos aunque sí cometo varios. No me fusiló pero cuando hacía la tarea mi mamá decía algo como: "Para eso entras a internet"; típico de madres XD. Sí, ¡Roycito! (de seguro una preciosura). Gracias de nuevo y sobretodo, gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews...**  
**


	28. Descubriendo la verdad

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Descubriendo la verdad.**

(Roy POV)

'Señor perfecto' es muy joven para ser viudo, aunque claro, todo es posible.

Según el informe que me dio Havoc, él debería de tener unos 32 años, existe la posibilidad de que se haya casado a muy temprana edad.

– Observe la última parte. General.

Así lo hice, omití la parte en la que se redactaba su vida profesional hasta llegar a lo que Havoc creía relevante. En la última parte estaba escrito el año en que enviudó, calculando, sería a los 28 años y claro, la fecha en que se casó con Hawkeye.

– Enviudó muy joven, Havoc. Es muy posible.

– No me refiero a eso, señor. No se investigó la causa de la muerte de su esposa, si yo fuera el viudo, haría de todo para esclarecer su muerte. Han pasado años y él no ha abierto el caso, además, mire esto– Havoc saca de su bolsillo una hoja doblada y me la alcanza.

No es una hoja, es una fotografía.

– Qué diablos– pronuncio por segunda vez en la noche.

* * *

(Riza POV)

Un bebé.

Voy a tener un bebé.

Es tan bizarro. Todo es tan… tan… tan no real. No, el General no puede enterarse, si bien no me equivoco él detesta los niños. _"Son una carga"_, lo oí decir una vez cuando Havoc se decidió a preguntar sobre su futura paternidad. Él no quería tener uno porque en ese tiempo era muy joven pero ahora tal vez, sólo tal vez no le importe y hasta le guste la idea. Sí, claro, y mañana ascenderán a Mustang a Fürer, Benjamín morirá de un infarto y heredarás toda su fortuna; como si fuese posible.

– Señora Elizabeth, traje algo de comer. Al bebé no le hará bien si usted no come.

Matilde, es cierto, me llevaron al hospital. No recuerdo en qué momento me desmayé, fue ayer, creo. Estaba en mi cama y se escuchaba bulla, mucho ruido abajo, personas gritando, jarrones cayéndose… Mustang, él estuvo aquí.

– Un militar estuvo aquí ayer, ¿verdad?

– ¿Uno? Fueron dos. El de cabello negro tuvo unos problemas con el señor Deutsche, más que problemas, hubo una pelea. Ya sabe señora, golpes, cosas de hombres.

– ¿El militar… estuvo herido?– Matilde soltó una carcajada.

– El señor Deutsche no sabe pelear, con eso le explico todo. Tuve que llamar a los cocineros para que los detengan sino quería vestir hoy de negro.

– No hubiese sido mala idea. Entonces, ¿el militar no salió herido, verdad?

– Era muy apuesto, estaba muy preocupado por usted, el hijo que espera es de él, ¿verdad?

– Para nuestra mala suerte, sí.

– Lamento que su matrimonio no haya funcionado. El señor Deutsche enviudó muy joven, tal vez tema perderla y por eso…

– ¿Enviudó?

– ¿No se lo contó? Yo no debí…

– No, está bien, no le diré nada. Por favor, sígame contando.

La plática estaba resultando interesante o tal vez el hecho de no hablar con nadie hace días hace que esta conversación parezca la más amena de todas. Con pereza pero ansiedad agarro el tenedor, tomo un poco de comida y cuando al fin voy a probar bocado, Matilde me detiene.

– Déjame prepararte algo más. No comas eso.

Eso fue más que raro. Tomó la bandeja y se retiró, sin decir nada más. Así que el General sí había venido. Rebecca. Después pregunta el porqué no le cuento nada; Benjamín bien pudo actuar pero no lo hizo, no dudo en que hará algo. Tomo el teléfono del cuarto y me decido a marcar el número del cuartel, no dormiré si es que no lo escucho decir que está bien. Me contesta la secretaria y le pido que me transfiera a la oficina del General Mustang.

– General de Brigada Roy Mustang, ¿quién habla?

– General… ¿se encuentra bien?

– Hawkeye… La llamé en la mañana, al parecer no había nadie. Pensé que no salía.

– Ayer estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?– lo oí suspirar.

– Sí, pensé que saldrías a decirme que era un idiota por haber ido pero no lo hiciste.

– Estaba muy dormida.

– Ya no mientas, por favor. La teniente segunda, su amiga, me contó todo, si no me hubieran detenido ya hubiera enviudado.

– Muy gracioso, General– ironicé– pero, ¿se encuentra bien, verdad?

– Te casaste con un hombre que no sabe pelear. Mala elección. Pensé que siempre tomaba buenas decisiones.

– Tomaré su respuesta como un 'me encuentro bien'.

– Esa pregunta debí de hacértela yo y para eso la llamé en la mañana. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Solamente estoy embarazada, pensé.

– Perfectamente bien.

– Havoc trajo información importante…

Escuché los pasos de Matilde por el pasillo.

– Tengo que cortar. Adiós, General –y colgué sin esperar su despedida.

Y era verdad, era ella. Cerró la puerta con el pie ya que tenía ocupada sus manos cargando la bandeja. Se acercó a mí y depositó la bandeja sobre mis muslos.

– ¿Benjamín amaba a sus esposa?– solté. Matilde se sorprendió.

– La amaba, demasiado. Pero ella murió.

– ¿Me podría decir de qué murió?

– Nunca lo supimos. El señor Deutsche estaba tan deprimido que no se animó a investigar.

– ¿Estaba muy enferma?

– Cada día se debilitaba más. El señor Deutsche no quiso llevarla al hospital, nunca entendí el porqué.

– Pero, ¿eran felices?

– La verdad, no. Ya está anocheciendo, voy a despedir a los cocineros.

La tomé de la muñeca, estaba nerviosa, era obvio que ocultaba algo.

– ¿Qué pasó? La verdad.

Matilde se sentó y me miró con miedo y muy en el fondo de sus ojos, con lástima.

– Cuando usted entró por primera vez a la casa, no pude evitar el asombro. Usted, señora Elizabeth, es demasiado parecida a la difunta esposa del señor Deutsche. El parecido es demasiado. Incluso la ropa que está usando, es la de la señora Diana; el señor Deutsche no compró nueva ropa para usted, es la de su difunta esposa. Le mostraría una foto de ella pero el señor Deutsche escondió todas. Se llamaba Diana, antes de morir ella estaba embarazada, es por eso que cuando me dijeron que usted esperaba un hijo, me asusté.

– Pensé que Benjamín no podía…

– La infertilidad del señor Deutsche viene desde que nació. La señora Diana, que en paz descanse, esperaba un hijo de otro hombre. El señor Deutsche explotó, la golpeaba cada noche pero estoy segura de que eso no la mató. Es más, un día lo vi echando algo a su comida, un líquido, él notó mi presencia y dejo que sólo estaba condimentando la comida. Pero no le creí, sólo cuando murió me di cuenta de que tal vez eso quería él, matarla poco a poco. Por eso ahora, le pedí que no comiera, tal vez vaya a hacer lo mismo con usted.

– El hijo de ella, ¿murió también?

– La señora Diana murió con 6 meses de embarazo, fue una tragedia para todos los empleados, la mayoría renunció.

– Pobre… ¿crees que él quiera… matarme?

– No lo sé. Tiene que irse, tiene que escapar.

– No tengo porqué escapar. Usted tiene que denunciarlo.

– No podría, el señor Deutsche tiene mucho poder, no tengo pruebas, sería mi testimonio contra el suyo.

– ¿Tiene la llave de la habitación de Benjamín?

– Tengo una copia.

– Mañana, cuando se vaya a trabajar, entraremos; debe de tener algo que lo inculpe.

* * *

Aquí, actualizando con el cuerpo adolorido. Estamos en un concurso de danzas y más que danza, mi coreografía parece lucha libre.

Wow, sólo quedan dos capítulos. La próxima actualización sería el último capítulo (ojo que falta el epílogo). Agradecimientos especiales a:

**HoneyHawkeye: **qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, no hace falta que mates a alguien XD. Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos. Gracias por el review.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** y ahora sólo dos. Un Roycito sería el bebé perfecto (mucha más baba…). Lo que le mostró Havoc a Roy fue una fotografía de Benjamín con su ex esposa que es muy parecida a Riza. Deja a Havoc fantasear y que crea que es irresistible XD (aunque Roy le gana y por mucho XD). Gracias por escribir.

**DUCKAN:** sí, soy malísima. No, no tanto, lo que pasa es que soy dramática y hago el fic tipo novela mexicana, mañana aparece el hermano gemelo malvado de Roy XD. Mentira, lo bueno es que ya se acaba así no los hago sufrir más.

**MCullenMustang:** qué bueno que te guste la historia, la verdad es que ya se acaba T_T, ¡pero empiezo otra! Un bebé de Roy sería increíblemente guapo, concordamos (baba chorreando…) XD. Gracias por escribir.

**Dark-san86:** XD, qué mala, burlándote de Benjamín XD. Havoc ya no estropeará todo y como ya se acaba el fic, Roy sí se enterará de su hijo. Ya sabrás cómo atraparán a Benjamín aunque la verdad no tengo idea porque aún no escribo el capítulo. Gracias por escribir.

**Loag:** fue corto el capítulo porque no tuve tiempo de alargarlo porque mami me miraba con ojos asesinos. Qué bueno que te guste el fic. Y bueno, lo siento pero Riza es mía XD, OK, es de Hiromu Arakawa T_T. Gracias por escribir.

**Laviana:** la verdad es que no sé cómo se enterará Roy de que Riza está embarazada pero ya vernos. Qué bueno que te siga gustando la historia porque ya se acaba. Qué bueno contar con tu apoyo, ya pagará Benjamín. Gracias por escribir.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	29. Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Dos mujeres se encontraban en un cuarto desconocido para ellas ya que nunca habían puesto un pie allí. La mujer robusta se quedó sorprendida por el excesivo orden en que se encontraba la habitación sin que ella lo haya arreglado alguna vez. A la mujer rubia también le sorprendió aquel detalle pero no dejó pasar los minutos que tanto había esperado y se dirigió al armario de inmediato. Lo primero que vio fue varios conjuntos de ternos y camisas, demasiados, y en la superficie del mueble, cajas. Cuando al fin creyó haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, sólo encontró pares de zapatos.

Cerró el armario y se dirigió al escritorio, el ama de casa se encargaba de poner en orden lo que ella movía y de paso, cercioraba de que no se le haya escapado alguna prueba. En el escritorio encontró algunos libros que de seguro había sacado de la biblioteca y muchos papeles, para su desilusión, con aspecto profesional; abrió todos los cajones pero sólo encontró fólderes llenos de hojas de algún caso que estaba llevando.

Quedaban muy pocas cosas por revisar, se dirigió a la mesa de noche y sólo encontró la lámpara, un reloj y tres revistas de negocios. Sólo le faltaba una cosa por revisar: la cama. Con mucha ilusión y cuidado se arrodilló para ver si encontraba algo. Nada, ni polvo había. Volteó y encontró la cara expectante del ama de casa.

– No hay nada– soltó la mujer más joven.

– ¿Está segura?–el ama de casa se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló.

Como lo había dicho, no había nada. Pero allí abajo, algo captó su atención, no estaba segura pero parecía un sobre, un sobre que estaba debajo del colchón pero por encima de la estructura de la cama.

– Creo que allí hay algo– pronunció con duda– Ayúdeme, por favor.

La mujer robusta sacó las sábanas con rapidez y tomó un extremo del colchón alzándolo con dificultad. La mujer rubia se acercó para ayudarla, pesaba demasiado. Sobre la estructura de la cama había un sobre crema, a penas ambas mujeres terminaron de sacar el colchón, la más joven se acercó con rapidez y tomó lo que parecía ser su salvación.

Era muy posible que dentro haya un papel cualquiera que perteneciera a su trabajo pero también era muy probable que dentro esté lo que ansiaba, después de todo, ¿quién esconde algo si no es de importancia relevante? La mujer robusta se acercó y ambas se sentaron sobre la dura estructura de la cama. La mujer rubia metió su mano en el sobre y sintió muchos papeles, de entre ellos sacó uno más duro y pequeño. Era una fotografía. El ama de casa la identificó de inmediato.

– Ella era la señora Diana– señaló el ama de casa.

Realmente eran idénticas, sólo que la mujer de la fotografía era más baja, llevaba el cabello ondulado y los ojos eran verdes. Después todo: el largo y color del cabello, la forma de los ojos y de la cara, los gestos y la contextura eran iguales.

La mujer rubia se asustó por el parecido pero la curiosidad era tanta que dejó a un lado la foto y sacó los papeles más grandes. Uno de los papeles indicaba la prueba de embarazo de la difunta esposa, en otros encontró los datos personales de la mujer y en otro, estaba escrito el testimonio del hombre que le había alquilado la habitación en el Sur, cuando había iniciado una relación con su ex superior.

Al revisar el último papel, encontró algo que tal vez la ayudaría. La autopsia el cadáver. Como lo había pensado el ama de casa, la mujer había muerto envenenada.

– Dios…– murmuró la mujer robusta tapándose la boca con una mano.

Por último, la mujer sacó una libreta del sobre, parecía algo vieja y rota. La abrió y la leyeron.

_28 de junio:_

_Adivina qué, Gabriel, encontré este pequeño cuaderno en el cual podré describir lo que estamos viviendo. Cuando salgamos y leamos esto, sé que nos hará más fuertes saber por cuánto pasamos para ser felices. Te estoy esperando, Gabriel, así como espero el día en que al fin seremos libres. Aunque esté más débil, sé que sobreviviré al parto, todo sólo para que veas el sol. El sol es lo más bello de la vida, sé que pensarás lo mismo cuando lo veas._

_30 de junio:_

_Hoy Benjamín entró, luego de dos semanas, mientras estaba descansando. Sentí su mirada sobre mí durante unos segundos, luego escuché la puerta cerrarse. Hubiera corrido para intentar escapar pero cada vez se me hace más difícil levantarme. Escribiría más pero el solo hecho de mover la mano me resulta terrible. ¿Será que no te veré crecer, Gabriel?_

La mujer rubia pasó algunas hojas, en algunas había poemas dirigidos al hijo que nunca nació, en otras hojas ella recordaba cómo era el Benjamín que conoció antes de casarse y en otras, muy pocas, daba testimonio de los golpes que recibía. Al fin, se decidió ir a la última hoja.

_27 de setiembre:_

_Han dejado la puerta sin cerrojo. Aproveché la ocasión para bajar con mucho esfuerzo a respirar un poco. Benjamín estaba en la cocina. Me sorprendí, él nunca estaba allí. Me quedé observándolo, él era atractivo, no necesitaba mantenerme encerrada, sólo le bastaba con divorciarse y fácilmente encontraría nueva pareja. Los cocineros estaban lavando lo que habían utilizado; no sé si fue un delirio mío pero puedo jurar que lo vi sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña botella de la cual dejó caer el líquido sobre el plato. Corrí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. ¿Será posible que ese líquido me esté matando? Por si fuera poco, Benjamín entra a dejar el plato y se retira de inmediato. De una cosa estoy segura, si no muero por ese líquido, moriré de hambre. Adiós, Gabriel. _

Ambas miraron hacia un punto invisible. La rubia entendió que habían terminado de leer, cerró la libreta y la guardó en el sobre. La mujer mayor se sentía más afectada y sentía en parte culpa.

– Pongamos todo en su lugar– se decidió a hablar la rubia.

Ambas mujeres colocaron el colchón sobre la estructura y tendieron la cama. La mujer rubia se llevó el sobre y lo escondió en su cuarto. Tomó el teléfono y marcó de nuevo el número del cuartel de Central pidiendo que la transfirieran con su ex superior.

– General de Brigada Roy Mustang, ¿quién habla?

– General, necesito su ayuda.

– ¿Te pasó algo, estás bien?– contestó esperando lo peor.

– No, necesito un abogado, ¿conoce a alguien de confianza?

– ¿Te hizo algo?

– No, a mí no. Sé como mandar a Benjamín a prisión. Creo que mató a su ex esposa, tengo pruebas, sólo necesito un abogado para poder entablar la denuncia.

– ¿La mató? Me enteré que su esposa es idéntica a ti, ¿estás segura?

– Totalmente. ¿Podrá ayudarme?

– Claro. Conozco al primo de Fuery, es abogado, sólo es cuestión de que hables con él.

– ¿Podría citarlo para mañana en…?

– ¿Con quién hablabas?– se pronunció una tercera persona luego de tomar el auricular del teléfono y colgar.

La mujer rubia volteó a verlo, detrás del hombre vio al ama de casa con aire de preocupación.

– Con un familiar, quería que viniera a visitarme.

– No sabía que hablabas con tus familiares con tanta formalidad.

– Tal vez si habláramos en vez de discutir lo sabrías.

– Y tengo otra pregunta, ¿sabes si alguien ha entrado a mi cuarto?

– Nadie ha entrado a tu cuarto, estuve aquí todo el día y no escuché a nadie por el pasillo.

– Ah, qué bien.

El hombre giró para disponerse a salir. El ama de casa se alejó de la puerta y él tomó la manija de la puerta para cerrarla, encerrándose con su esposa dejando al ama de casa fuera.

– Qué raro, había dejado mi cuarto en completo orden pero veo algunas cosas fuera de lugar, ¿me aseguras que no entraste?

– Nadie entró a tu maldita habitación.

El hombre se acercó temerariamente, ella no se inmutó o al menos no pareció hacerlo.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde diablos está el sobre?

Tomó a su esposa del cuello con ambas manos y empezó a apretar fuerte. La mujer trataba en vano de librarse.

– Mataste a tu esposa…– dijo con dificultad.

– ¿Y quién dice que no haré lo mismo contigo?– se escuchó que tocaban la puerta– No molestes, Matilde.

La mujer que estaba siendo asfixiada no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de la persona que más quería. Sabía que eso sólo lo hacían las personas que iban a morir pero era inevitable no hacerlo. Con los ojos semicerrados pudo ver cómo la puerta explotaba. ¿Explotaba? Tal vez fuera un delirio pero pudo sentir el aire de la explosión en la piel. El hombre que asfixiaba a la mujer volteó y al reconocer al intruso soltó a la mujer empujándola. Ésta cayó al suelo y empezó a toser, recuperando el aire.

– Creí que tenías las cosas claras cuando te advertí lo que pasaría si le ponías de nuevo un dedo encima.

– General Mustang, casi me olvidaba de usted, si estaría en mi lugar, habría hecho lo mismo.

– No te equivoques, somos muy diferentes, yo nunca abusaría de una mujer.

– Tu esposa está esperando un hijo de otro, ¿qué haría?

– Tú la mataste, estoy al tanto.

– ¿Y si te pasa lo mismo, con tu nueva esposa?

El militar que tenía la mano con el guante alzada empezó a caer en cuenta de lo que estaba hablando el otro hombre. Su mirada se posó en la mujer que estaba en el suelo, aún estaba respirando con dificultad. Cuando alzó la vista hacia el hombre, éste tenía un arma apuntándolo.

La mujer sintió el cargar de un arma y volteó a ver la situación. El militar aún tenía la mano alzada y el otro hombre parecía listo para disparar.

– Felicidades, General– pronunció con sinceridad– Debe ser hermoso el convertirse en padre. Pueden tranquilizarse, yo sé perder; en fin, ya he perdido dos veces.

Tenía una sonrisa bella, esta vez no tenía ninguna carga de malicia, sólo era una sonrisa que sólo dedican aquellos que descubren la verdad y se conforman con ello. Llevó su mano con la pistola a la boca y antes de que el militar lo alcanzase disparó. La mujer que se estaba levantando tuvo que girar su rostro para no ver tal horroroso hecho.

El cadáver cayó y la sangre se esparció.

El ama de casa que ya se encontraba arriba no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

– Llamaré a la ambulancia– susurró.

Las dos personas del cuarto se miraron, tanto tiempo habían esperado para estar juntos y ahora que se presentaba el momento no sabían qué hacer ni decirse. El militar se acercó con cuidado.

– ¿Estás bien?– le preguntó a una distancia considerada.

– Sí.

El militar notó el nerviosismo de la mujer y cortó la distancia. La abrazó, estaba temblando. La mujer respondió el abrazo de inmediato, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y soltando el suspiro que tanto necesitaba exhalar. El hombre no pudo evitar besar su frente.

La pesadilla había acabado para ambos, pero eso no significaba que no iban a tener más problemas. Aún faltaba solucionar algunas cosas, pero ahora había algo que los unía más que nunca, la existencia de alguien que si bien no fue planificado, fue muy esperado en secreto por ambos.

* * *

Un gran abrazo a **HoneyHawkeye** (por lo de autor favorito) y a** Koral Kurosaki** (por lo de historia favorita).

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, ¿cuánto demoré? Sólo sé que mucho pero no fue mi intención, repito, mi mami me hizo esclava del estudio y de la danza. Este sábado es el concurso, deséenme suerte. Falta el epílogo, esta vez no demoraré porque es corto y junto al epílogo encontrarán la fecha de estreno de mi próximo fic XD (a quienes les interese).

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**JaqueDickinson: **espero que este fic te haya ayudado en tu español. Yo también estoy triste porque ya se acabó pero empezaré otro pronto, espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el review.

**Dark-san86:** pues no salió tan mal la idea de Riza, sólo la ahorcaron un poco XD. Al estilo de la pelea de Gluttony, Roy llegó tarde. A mí también me dio miedo lo de la comida pero después me dije: "¿Y eso lo pensé yo?", y me asusté de mí misma XD. Al parecer Havoc recién reaccionó XD. Sé que me demoro en actualizar pero tú también lo haces, así que estamos a mano XD. Gracias por escribir.

**HoneyHawkeye:** ¡gracias por lo de autor favorito! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el giro de la historia porque hace tiempo que quería soltar la verdadera historia. Aquí está la actualización y nos leemos en el epílogo (lágrimas). Gracias por escribir.

**MCullenMustang: **qué bueno contar con tu apoyo para mi próxima historia que será royai, por supuesto. Pues yo también odio a Benjamín pero me dio pena matarlo. Ya sólo falta el epílogo, espero que lo leas. Gracias por escribir.

**Fandita-eromena:** estoy recordando que uno de mis primeros reviews fue el tuyo (ya me entró la nostalgia). Sí, Benjamín resultó ser el cuco pero descuiden, ya saqué al cuco. No quise que lo matara Roy porque no sé, quedaría con un mal sabor de boca. Y ahora sólo falta el epílogo. Gracias por escribir.

**Loag:** me alegro de que te haya parecido interesante la historia, bueno Riza no murió, sólo le quitaron el aire unos segundos XD. Creo que tu plan y el de Roy no funcionó pero ya veremos cómo le quitamos a Hiromu a Roy y Riza para jugar con ellos a la boda XD. Creo que yo también me estoy volviendo loca, mucho royai. Gracias por escribir.

**Alexandra-Ayanami:** pues la verdad Benjamín es guapo por gusto, ninguno fue su hijo. Pues ya ves que no sirvió para nada las pruebas, tanto peligro para que Roy apareciese tarde (de nuevo XD). Gracias por escribir.

**Ly-dango:** ¿eres de Perú, no? ¡Yo también! XD. No te preocupes, nunca es tarde (cliché XD). Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic, estoy debutando con respecto al royai y creo que no me fue tan mal XD. Gracias por el review y espero que no te pierdas el epílogo.

**Koral Kurosaki:** el bebé de Riza debe salir recontra bien (imaginando a Mustang *baba*). Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia aunque ya se acabe el próximo capítulo. Aquí está el capítulo 29, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por escribir, te leo en el epílogo.

**Laviana: **aquí está la actualización, no te vuelvas loca que aquí está y no te preocupes, no demoraré con el epílogo. Siento que hayas llorado amargamente XD. Gracias por el review y nos leemos en el epílogo.

Bienaventurados sean los reviews…


	30. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** FMA aún no me pertenece y sus personajes, durante toda la historia que hoy concluye, tampoco.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Realmente fue muy bueno para ella regresar al trabajo, definitivamente se negaba a llevar una vida aburrida esperando en casa al padre de su hijo, así se lo haya pedido su –de nuevo– superior.

Así hubiera regresado con el grado de Cabo, no se habría negado, pero a Grumman le pareció justo devolverle el cargo de Mayor. Le gustaba estar allí, cerca a su superior y aunque a veces se le hacía difícil caminar por el peso de su vientre, amaba trabajar. Hacía un mes que su amiga se había incorporado al equipo y todo era ligeramente más divertido.

Era un espectáculo las riñas entre el teniente Havoc y la teniente Catalina, de la oficina uno podría salir aprendiendo nuevos insultos, todos innovadores.

– Se van a casar– pronunció el líder del grupo.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar eso, General?

– Observe con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga.

La mujer se giró a verlos, la morena desprendía fuego por los ojos.

– Quiere matar a Havoc– pronunció con seguridad.

– ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? El amor y el odio son dos sentimientos muy intensos, ¿quieres apostar?

– Pensé que no creía en el amor, General.

– A veces tu sola presencia me hace dudar de ello.

La mujer lo vio seria, no sonrió, pero en sus ojos había cierto rasgo de conmoción. Recordando donde estaban, la mujer se giró para confirmar que no los hayan escuchado.

– Havoc, ¿puede traerme un reporte que dejé olvidado en la oficina de Armstrong? ¿Podría acompañarlo, teniente Catalina?

– ¿No puedo ir solo?– suplicó el hombre, la morena lo miró exasperada.

– No, vayan.

Ambos salieron discutiendo hasta que sólo quedaron dos militares en la oficina. Los tenientes segundos Breda y Fuery se habían tomado unos días libres.

– ¿Estás bien o prefieres regresar a la casa?

– Todo bien. Es un alivio que el Fürer me haya permitido regresar en mi estado.

– Me ama– sonrió triunfante el militar.

La mujer bufó, era increíble el gran ego que poseía el padre de su hijo. El hombre bostezó del cansancio, se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la mujer. Él mismo reconoció que tenía algo pendiente por hacer o mas bien, decir.

– Sé que dije que no creía en el amor ni en la felicidad, pero si ambos existen, te aseguro que esas palabras estarían en ti, a tu lado. Ahora no somos sólo dos… somos una familia.

La mujer le sonrió, ese hombre le daba la seguridad que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. El hombre tomó su rostro con suavidad y la besó, sólo les quedaba esperar a los tenientes –que fueron a buscar un informe inexistente– para marcharse a casa.

Entonces… ¿así se sentía tener una vida normal? Junto al amor de tu vida, con un trabajo que adoraba, con una meta a punto de cumplirse y con un descendiente que tanto habían anhelado.

¿Así que esto era lo que la mayoría de mujeres llamaba felicidad?

Tenía que aceptarlo, le estaba empezando a gustar.

_:_

* * *

Y se acabó, fin. Nooo, pero bueno, todo tiene su final y este es el del fic que creé hace tiempo. Recuerdo que empecé con tres reviews, es una verdadera alegría saber que este fic le haya agradado a tanta gente. En verdad me hubiera gustado escribir un capítulo con el hijo de ambos ya crecido pero será para otra. Ahora me dirijo a bailar para ganar el campeonato, deséenme suerte. Agradecimientos especiales a:

Dark-san86 (por tus reviews largos), HoneyHawkeye (por casi siempre escribir algo alentador), fandita-eromena (me encantó tu último review), Jess Lilith, CuttieCorpse, Maii. Hawkeye, DUCKAN, Alexandra-Ayanami, Ly-dango, Koral Kurosaki, Laviana, Darkrukia4 (mil gracias), Safira Montenegro-009 (mil gracias), Loag (soy de Lima también, apuesto a que vas a Arenales), Andyhaikufma, GaBy SaKuRiTa UcHiHa CuLlEn (me alegro de que hayas dejado el review así no te guste escribir, eso vale mucho para mí), MCullenMustang, JaqueDickinson (espero haberte ayudado con tu español), Noriko X, Sakura-alchemist, Kristall Blauw, C.C, Jonna, Lizbeth Michaelis, GiEricka, Aldana34, Sherrice Adjani, Riza-paola, Luvi Hawkeye, Yannin, Okashira Janet, LiitahAika.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** si a alguien le interesara leer más royai o si a alguien le gusta cómo redacto (aunque creo más posible la primera opción), los invito a leer el **3 de octubre** el nuevo fic que estoy haciendo; segundo aviso, contiene Lemmon el primer capítulo así que los que no deseen leer ese tipo de escenas, ya están avisados XD.

Bienvenidos sean –por última vez– los reviews…


End file.
